How the little things can change your Life
by Icefire149
Summary: “No!” I said or yelled, I don’t know. And before I knew it I pulled her back up to the top floor, but that motion caused me to fall to my doom. This is the story of how two unlikely people Claire and Gray form a friendship and love for each other.
1. A door and some stairs

How the little things can change your Life

chapter one

Gray's POV Spring 2 12:50pm

"Today was a better, I guess. Grandpa only yelled at me a few times. Why did he hate my work, why? I never see anything wrong with it, but no, there was always something wrong with it. The only thing grandpa didn't do was take a freaken blowtorch and destroy it. Why do I even bother to work here? Oh yeah my last job didn't go well. My dad Doug owns the Inn and when he decided to have me and my sister start working there it caused a few problems. First off I'm not a people person. Everyone just tends to piss me the hell off. I don't know why dad even thought this would be a good idea, but he still made me work there taking food orders from our _wonderful _neighbors. Within one week we had no more customers. Lets just say the days before were not a pretty picture. After that dad sent me to grandpa to become a blacksmith." Gray thought getting lost in his memories.

"Gray. Gray!" yelled Saibara.

"What." Gray said trying to stay calm.

"Clean up. It's almost one o' clock."

Sure enough it was true. "Wait what is up with him? He is being nice today?" Gray thought. Gray put away the tool he was upgrading and walked over to the door. "Today had to be the first day I'm not leaving in a bad mood." he thought to himself. Standing in front of the door, Gray turned around to his grandpa.

"Later." he said in a good mood. Gray turned back around only to meet a heavy door hitting him in the face. With a loud bang Gray was on the floor looking at the ceiling. "WTF?! Did I just get hit with a door?" he thought sitting up.

"Did I just get hit with a freaken door?!" Gray yelled putting his hand on his forehead, and there it was a large bump beginning to form.

"Oh my goddess, I'm, so sorry."

"Why the hell did you hit me with a door?" Gray yelled still sitting there on the floor with his eyes closed.

"I'm sorry." said an unknown girl's voice.

Gary looked up to see a girl around his own age with long blonde hair staring down at him. She was wearing a pink and orange plaid shirt and black denim overalls. This girl had a total look of concern on her face. "_For me._" Gray thought feeling a little bit happy, but his temper was already on autopilot and there was no stopping it.

"What the hell!"

"Gray." Saibara said sternly.

Gray walked past this unknown girl and started walking down the steps. What Gray didn't notice was that the girl losing her own patience after being yelled at for no reason.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going." the girl yelled at Gray from the doorway.

Gray froze in his spot and turned around fully pissed off now.

"Please don't have a short fuse too. We don't need another Gray." Saibara mumbled. Neither the girl or Gray heard him.

"What did you say?" Gray yelled walking up to stand at the bottom of the steps.

"You heard me." she said pissed off now. She did not like being yelled at.

"Why don't you come over here and say that." Gray said.

The girl smiled. Not a happy smile but a smile like she was thinking about doing something she knew the boy wouldn't like.

"You know what… I don't have to take this." she said and slammed the door in Gray's now stunned face.

Gray just stood there stunned. No one has ever done that to him. Gray's good day was now long gone. He turned around and walked to the Inn with a now massive headache. "What the hell is wrong with that girl?" he thought as he walked inside.

"Gray!!!" yelled his extremely cheery sister Ann. "What did you do to your face?"

"What do you mean?" he said in a whisper.

"Look in a mirror." she said too loud for Gray right now.

"Two things. One stop talking so loud. Second do I look like I have a mirror?" he said very annoyed.

Ann just looked at him funny. Clearly she had no response to that right now.

"Just bring the aspirin to my room." he said walking up stairs to the room he shared with Cliff. He walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and there it was a large bruise and a bump right in the middle of his forehead. "Wonderful I look like a freak." he thought going into his room. There his new best friend was on the table, the aspirin. He took the amount he needed and he just collapsed on his bed. Sleep was all he needed now.

**Claire POV Spring 2 1:00pm **

"You know what… I don't have to take this." she said and slammed the door in Gray's now stunned face. Clare knew she had a grin on her face. She only just wished she could see the stunned look on his face. It was a shame though Claire started thinking. "That boy was definitely a 20 on the 1 to 10 of hotness scale." she thought. She knew that if he didn't piss her off with his attitude she most likely would have been standing there drooling at the sight of the boy. "It's such a waste of boy." she kept thinking.

Clare turned around still with a small smile on her face and looked at the now shocked Saibara.

"Are you new here?" Saibara said.

"Yes, I just moved in the farm down the road yesterday."

"That's a big job for one girl. Are you sure you can handle it." he said looking at her. He was thinking of how such a small weak looking girl could handle such a run down farm?

"I can handle it. I may not look it but when I put my mind to something I will succeed." Claire said smiling.

"Well then,… my name is Saibara. I'm the blacksmith here in mineral town." he said with a small smile.

"My name is Claire." she said with a big smile.

"And the boy you met a few minutes ago was my grandson Gray, I'm sorry about him. He has a really short fuse. I don't know where the damn boy gets it from." Saibara said practically mumbling at the end.

"It's ok. I have a bit of a short fuse myself." After a long pause Claire said, "I think me and Gray will be good friends." she said forcing a smile.

Saibara just couldn't help it he just laughed.

"What can I do for you?" he said when he was done laughing.

"Well I wanted to start cleaning up the farm. I found these tools in the house and I thought I would get your opinion on if they would be in good enough shape to use."

"That was smart thinking." he said taking the tools into his hands. After a good 5minutes he handed the tools back to Claire.

"They should be fine for now."

"Thank you" she said turning around putting her hand on the door knob.

Pausing she said, "Do you know where I would find Gray? I want to apologize for slamming the door in his face."

The now stunned Saibara said, "I would try the Inn. Ask his sister Ann, she would know."

"Thanks." Claire said leaving. Walking down the street she thought, "I hope she has a different personality than her brother."

Claire found the large Inn. "He better be here." she thought. She really did want to see him. In a weird way she just had to look at his face again, she had never met a boy who was as cute as him. Sad as it is, it was true. Claire walked into the Inn to have a red haired girl jump out at her.

"Who are you?! Are you new here? Do you need a room, or something to eat?" she said all at once. Claire panicked and backed up to the door.

After a long talk, Claire found out this was Ann, and in a way she could see herself being friends with her. At the end she finally got the information on where Gray was. Well after Ann stopped laughing hysterically at Claire's retelling of her meeting with Gray.

"Thank you for hitting him with a door. I wish I could have seen his face. Sometimes I wish I could just hit him with a door." Ann said trying to stop her laughter.

"What's going on?" said a red headed man coming over.

"Claire this id my dad." said Ann.

"Hi. I'm Doug and I own this wonderful Inn. Feel free to come and go as often as you like." he said with a smile. Then he turned to look at Ann who was just starting to calm down.

"Now tell me, what is so funny?" he asked Ann.

"Claire met Gray today." she said.

"What's so funny about that?"

"Well, when she opened the door of grandpa's the door his Gray in the head knocking him down. And he sat there saying, "Did I just get hit with a freaken door?!" over and over again!" she said full of laughter again.

"Ok, that is funny." Doug said holding back a bit of laughter himself. He smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Now where can I find Gray. I want to say I'm sorry." said Claire just wanting to get this over with. She didn't like apologizing, but she also didn't like her conscience bugging her either.

"He is upstairs in his room. First door on the right." Ann said pointing up at the door closest to the top of the stair case.

Claire turned around and began heading up the stairs when Ann began speaking again. "Claire."

"Yeah."

"Be careful, I think Gray is sleeping. When he gets woken up he is either in a very bad mood or he starts whining."

Claire just stared at her for the moment, taking her words in.

"I know the boy is weird." Ann said smiling.

"Thanks." Claire said going up the stairs. She stopped in front of the door and took a deep breath. "Time to get this over with." she mumbled to her self.

**Gray's POV **

Gray woke up because of two reasons. One: his head hurt more than hell it self. Second: there was a consistent loud knocking at the door of his room. "Go Away Ann!" I yelled.

"I'm not Ann." yelled a strangely familiar voice.

"Today is just not my day." Gary thought as he opened the door.

"Oh, its you." he said glaring daggers at the unknown girl. "Haven't you done enough damage to me today?" he said pointing to his head.

"Well I didn't put that stupid hat on you, if that's what you mean."

Gray turning slightly red took off his hat and pointed to the large bruise on his forehead.

"Oh." the girl said becoming quiet.

"Well what do you want." I snapped at her not realizing what I set my self up to.

"I'm sorry." she said with tears appearing in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" I said softly.

"No!" she snapped, but a tear ran softly down her cheek.

She turned around to run down the stairs, but it was like everything went into slow motion there. I saw her. Then I saw step right off the stairs to fall to her doom.

"No!" I said or yelled, I don't know. And before I knew it I pulled her back up to the top floor, but that motion caused me to fall to my doom.


	2. Starting a friendship

_**Yay chapter 2 is here!!! Thank you, all of you who has read chapter1. This is my first fanfic so be nice with the reviews. But please tell me what you though of the story, hey it will give me a reason to finish (LOL), high school cuts terribly into my writing time. But please send me some ideas and if I like them I may put them into the story. Thanks!**_

_**ICEFIRE149 **_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon or it's characters and I do not own ipod either _

_**Gray's POV**_

_She turned around to run down the stairs, but it was like everything went into slow motion there. I saw her. Then I saw step right off the stairs to fall to her doom._

"_No!" I said or yelled, I don't know. And before I knew it I pulled her back up to the top floor, but that motion caused me to fall to my doom._

_Gray knew he was going to fall. He felt no ground under him, but then he felt a small tugging on his arm. In those few second Claire had grabbed his wrist and attempted to pull him out of danger. But she just ended up falling with him._

_Blackness took them both as they hit the floor._

_**Ann's POV (just a few minutes before)**_

_I watched as Claire walked up the stairs. "Why was she even bothering to apologize to Gray. He started it, he yelled at her for no reason, but then again he was always like that……there are just some things I will just never understand." Ann thought to herself._

"_Go away Ann!"_

_I turned around to face the stairs at the mention of my own name. "Stupid Gray. My own brother couldn't tell it wasn't my voice." she thought getting a bit ticked off. Ann watched in silence as she saw Gray open the door._

"_H-hi Ann." said Cliff coming up to stand next to Ann. _

_Ann turned to face him._

"_Quiet, I'm watching Claire attempting to peacefully apologize to my brother."_

"_Who's Claire?" said Cliff getting confused. _

"_I'll introduce you two later. Anyways that's Claire." I said pointing to the blonde haired girl. In that second Ann realized what Gray realized, Claire was going to fall down the stairs._

"_Oh, no." Cliff mumbled. _

_They watched in horror as Claire walking as fast as she could step where the was no floor. Gray pulled and twisted the girl to safety in just mere seconds. But Ann saw it as Gray lost his balance when he let go of Claire. _

_Claire realized this too and in fear she grabbed Gray's arm trying to pull him back. His weight was too great and they both tumbled down the stairs. _

_Ann stared in horror, stunned by what she just witnessed, but with a sudden push from Cliff they bolted towards the two unmoving bodies. _

"_Cliff go get the doctor and Elli, now." Ann said still stunned while hovering over her brother and her new friend._

_**Gray's POV Spring 4**__**th**__** 9:00am**_

_With the numbness fading Gray began to stir. "Where am I?" he thought realizing what ever he was laying on it was too hard to be his bed. He also realized how stiff he was when he opened his eyes._

"_He's waking up! Doctor!" yelled a familiar female voice._

"_Where am I?" Gray whispered while rubbing his eyes. _

"_You're in the clinic." said Elli. "While trying to save Claire from falling down the stairs you lost your balance, and Claire tried to save you." she said with a smile. "But you both still fell."_

"_Is she okay." Gray said realizing what Elli said. "Where was she?" he thought as he sat up looking around the room franticly. _

"_Calm down. She's fine." said Elli pointing to the bed across the room. _

"_Stupid. Stupid Gray. How the hell did you miss her being in the bed across the room!" Gray thought feeling the blush of stupidity coming on his face. _

_There on the bed across the room laid the blonde girl. She clearly was still asleep. _

"_What did Elli call her?" Gray thought. "Claire? Goddess she is pretty." Gray thought to himself smiling a bit. "Wait you idiot! You don't even know her. If you forgot remember she hit you with a door, slammed it in your face, __and _caused you to fall down a stair case!" Gray thought to himself. "Stay the hell away from her when you get out of here. But she's pretty!" Gray thought more. "Wait you're still me. Shut up!…Gosh I didn't know I could fight with myself." Gray thought some more.

When he snapped out of it he noticed a cast on the girl's arm.

"What do you mean she's okay?! She has a cast on her arm?" Gray yelled startling Elli. 

"She broke her arm. I think that is pretty darn good for falling down a flight of stairs." Elli said not smiling for once. "You on the other hand was not so lucky."

"What?!" Gray yelled panicking now. He looked down at himself. Nothing was wrong with him.

"I'm just kidding. Calm down." said Elli panicking a bit after seeing his reaction.

"Gosh Gray! Can't you take a joke?" said Ann smiling as she walked in from the waiting room and into the side of the room Gray was on.

"Shut up Ann! You try falling down a flight of stairs!" I yelled at her.

Ann just pouted like a small child.

"Elli just tell him what's wrong with him?" said Ann taking a deep breath.

"Well, surprisingly nothing is wrong." she said smiling. "But, you have some pretty bad bruises and will be seeing more appearing over the next few days. The worse of it will be that you will be very sore over the next few days."

"Wonderful. That is just freaken wonderful. Grandpa is going to skin me alive if I'm not working. This is so wonderful." Gray thought. 

"I strongly advise that you take it easy and not work for the next few weeks." said Elli with much authority in her voice. 

"Wait, who has to tell Saibara this?" I asked. "There was no way in hell I was going to tell him." Gray thought. "If I went over there to tell him he would yell at me for a few reasons. On e being that I would have been late to work, second being that I was stupid enough to fall down a flight of stairs. And lastly he would still make me work. He would most likely tell me if I was well enough to tell him this then I was well enough to work. He was so the meanest grandfather ever." Gray thought to himself getting a bit mad.

"Don't worry. I told him yesterday." said Ann smiling.

"Thank you." I said quietly.

"Your welcome."

Elli walked out of the room. Not long after the Doctor walked in holding a folder. "How are you doing?" the Doctor asked me.

"I've been better. When can I go home?" I asked. I really just wanted to be home and sleep in my own bed. This one was way too hard and the lights here were way too bright. 

"It's good to hear you're feeling better. In a few hours you can go home. We just need to watch you just a little more to make sure you're okay."

"Great." Gray thought feeling a bit annoyed.

"How is Claire doing?" I found myself saying with out realizing it.

"She has a broken arm and many bruises, and she hasn't woken up yet." said the Doctor. After a minute of looking at me something with the look on my face caused him to add, "She should wake up any time now. She will be absolutely fine, don't worry."

"I'm not worrying! I was just curious." said spat back at him. In the corner of my eye I saw Ann trying not to smile. I gave her a glare and she stopped.

A few hours later I got to go back to the Inn with Ann. I walked inside and went straight up to my room and fell on my bed.

"Hi Gray." said my room mate Cliff. He was laying on his bed listening to a pink ipod.

"What the heck is that?" I asked him.

He gave me a look of surprise and looked down. "Oh." he mumbled. "Ann is making me listen to her favorite songs. So she lent me her ipod."

"Oh. Are their any good songs on there?" I asked already knowing the answer, I just wanted to see his reaction. All Ann has on there are girly songs.

Cliff just shook his head no. "I never knew she was such a girly girl."

"She truly is, you just got to know her long enough." I said almost laughing. "If Ann was here she would have hit me by now. She like to be known as a tough girl, not the girly girl she really is." Gray thought. 

Over the next two days Gray was very sore from his injuries. Lucky Ann and Cliff got to be around him in his _wonderful_ mood. 

"Annnnnnnnnnnnnnnn! Bring me a soda!" Gray yelled like that all day from his bed while he sat around in his boxers staring at the ceiling thinking of new ways to bug Ann so he wouldn't have to pay attention to the pain his bruises were giving him. He was getting Ann to do almost anything for him.

That time Ann had, had enough of his whining crap. She came bursting into his room. Seriously she almost took the door off its hinges. "Crap she is gonna kill me." Gray thought.

"Here's your damn soda. If you yell for me one more time and it's not a life or death emergency I swear I will…." And she threw the soda at his head. Gray just managed to duck in time, since it didn't hit him Ann stomped out of the room. "Why don't you do something useful with your life! Go see how Claire is doing." Ann yelled. 

"Oh, yeah. That's a good idea." Gray thought.

**Claire's POV Spring 6****th**** 12:00pm**

Claire was quite happy to be sent home this morning. She had awoken the night before not knowing where she was. Her screams scared the heck out of the Doctor. He told her where she was and what had happened. "It's weird." Claire thought. "That whole day felt like a dream. Everything from fighting with what's his name to falling down the stairs." Claire thought to herself the next day.

Up until the Doctor let her go home at 10:00am Claire had spent her time talking to Elli the brown haired friendly nurse. After a while Claire started to like Elli, she knew she would continue to get along with her after this incident. But Claire was more than thrilled to leave. Yes, Elli and the Doctor were quite nice, but all she wanted was to get home. She needed to sleep in her own bed and she needed to get started on fixing up her farm. "How am I going to do this." she thought. "I can't farm with a broken arm!" But I was going to try, she decided. 

Claire made he way to her house and nearly fell over when she saw her field. It looked so bad. "I truly don't know where to begin." she thought. She walked into her house and collapsed on her bed, she was utterly exhausted. Claire fell asleep instantly as her head hit her pillow. 

It felt like no time had gone by, but it must have by the bright afternoon sun shinning in. But wait that shouldn't have woken her, she realized. That's when she heard the loud banging on the door. Claire was not happy, she didn't like to be woken up.

"This better be damn important." she mumbled to herself as she walked over to the door. She opened the door to see a redheaded boy in a blue UMA hat looking right back at her. 

"Why are you here Gray? I just got home, I want to sleep!" I said rubbing my eyes. "I hope my hair isn't a wreck. Wait why should I care its just stupid Gray!" Claire thought to herself.

"I-I um.."

"What do you want to say?" I asked him. "Please finish I want to sleep" I thought while I was yawning.

"I was just wanting to see how you were doing." he said while pulling his hat down so it covered more of his face, he obviously must have been blushing.

"Why thank you for caring. As you can see I'm fine." I said with my hand on the door, I was ready to shut it at any second. Claire was still mad at Gray for making her cry.

"I also wanted to say I was sorry for the other day." Gray said looking at the ground. 

The look on Gray's face made her feel like she kicked a kitten. Gray looked up at her. His blue eyes locking with her own blue eyes for a fraction of a second. They both looked away quickly. They both were blushing a very vivid red. 

"Crap, Claire look at this field." said Gray staring at Claire's field. 

"Shut up. I just moved in the day before we met and had this accident." Claire said holding up her arm that was in a cast. 

Gray gave her a small smirk and said, "And when were you planning on cleaning it or at least started growing some crops?"

"I bought some seeds the other day."

"Oh, well that sure changes things." he said smiling now.

"Shut up." Claire said rolling her eyes. 

"So when were you planning on planting them? You do know you need to plant them, and water them. They don't just appear after you buy the seeds."

Claire just couldn't believe he said that. Gray took a step back, the look on Claire's face was not a good one.

"Well since I broke my arm I don't think planting seeds would be possible for me right now." she said walking inside the house. Gray peered inside the house, confused by what was happening. Claire came back to the doorway with an arm full of seed bags.

"Crap." Gray mumbled.

"Since you seem to have some free time, you can start planting all of these seeds." 

"I don't have to do any thing you say." Gray said while crossing his arms.

"Like that matters to me." Claire said. She threw the bags of seeds at him. "Here's a hoe, start planting those seeds."

"But.."

"Now." Claire snapped at him. 

Gray looked at Claire then down at the seeds and the hoe. He walked to Claire's field and began clearing an area for the seeds.

"Wow. I can't believe that worked." Claire thought. She walked back inside the house and dug through a few boxes until she found what she wanted, her watering can.

"Claire!" yelled Gray from outside.

"What!" she yelled while she walked out the door and right into him. "Ow." Claire said raising her hand up to her head. She opened her eyes to realize she was on the ground.

"I think you need to watch where you're going." said a smiling Gray standing in front of her.

"Shut up and help me up."

"That's no way to talk to someone who just planted your crops."

"I'm sorry. Can you please help me up." she said with a fake smile at the end. 

Gray gave a chuckle and put his hand out. He helped her up and said, "Please tell me you have a watering can. I don't want to have all those seeds go to waste." 

"It's right here." Claire said picking it up off the ground.

Gray took it out of her hands and began walking over to the small pond on Claire's property. 

"I wanted to water them." Claire thought to herself while attempting to cross her arms, but she realized she couldn't because of the cast.

Claire turned around and walked back into the house. She pulled out the supplies to make a sandwich. "He's doing a great job, he deserves something." she thought. When she was done making Gray a sandwich she put it on a plate and brought it outside. 

Gray was just finishing watering the last plant when Claire walked up to him.

"Here you go." she said practically shoving the plate at him. "Stop blushing Claire." she kept telling herself in her thoughts.

"Thanks." he said putting the watering can down.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Wow I finished chapter 2! See Claire and Gray can become friends. There is still more to come, just wait and see. I don't know when chapter 3 will be out but I will be working on it.**

**See ya in chapter3!!!!**

**J**


	3. The Goddess Festival

_**Omg! I can't believe I'm here in chapter 3! You are all so lucky, after I wrote and posted chapter2 before I even knew it I found myself writing chapter3. I have been writing every free second I got. I am so sorry about everything being underlined in chapter2 idk why it was like that. I blame my lack of computer knowledge. Thank you for reading and stay tuned for chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**_____________________________________________________________**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or it's characters**_

_**Chapter 3!!!**_

_**Claire's POV Spring 7**__**th**__** 7:00am**_

_Claire walked outside with her watering can in her hand as she gazed out at her field. The day before Gray unwillingly planted three turnip patches and two cucumber patches. All of them were very close to the shipment bin. _

"_He did a good job." I thought. But what stuck in her mind most was the fraction of a second their eyes met. "I never noticed how blue his eyes were before then." she thought getting lost in the memory. I could feel a small blush coming on my face. _

"_Stupid Gray, stay out of my head." I said quietly. _

"_Staring at them doesn't water them." said a deep voice._

_I turned around to see Gray leaning against my mailbox watching me. _

"_How long have you been standing there?" I asked._

"_A while."_

"_Stalker." I said in a serious voice._

"_What?!" said Gray so surprised he almost fell over. _

"_You're a stalker." I said smiling._

"_I'm not a stalker." Gray said scowling and crossing his arms. _

"_I know that." I said still smiling._

"_But.."_

"_I was just joking, Gray." I said cutting him off. _

_Gray took a deep breath and said, "So what are you doing?"_

"_I was going to start watering my crops." I said walking over to the closest patch to her, which was a turnip patch. And I started watering the closest seed spot to me. I turned around quickly to face Gray when I heard a consistent chuckle. _

"_What!"_

"_Nothing." he said giving me an innocent look. I turned around starting to water the next one. "What was he laughing about?" I wondered, but it was interrupted by laughter. _

"_What!" I yelled turning around._

"_Nothing."_

"_Tell me!"_

"_Look at what you were just watering."_

_I turned around and looked at the ground. That's when it made sense. The watering can never had any water in it. "Damn it! I just made a dang fool out of myself." I thought. _

"_Freaken wonderful." I muttered quietly. _

_Gray couldn't help it anymore, he started laughing hard now. I never liked being laughed at. I was slowly becoming more and more pissed off as Gray laughed harder and harder at my stupidity. I couldn't take it. I threw the watering can at him. It hit him square in the head and knocked him over. "At least that shut him up." I thought. Gray froze and just stared at me as I stomped past him and into the house. I slammed the door behind me, leaving him stunned and staring on the ground. _

"_Stupid Gray." I said to myself._

_**Gray's POV **_

"_Did she just throw a watering can at me?" I thought. I couldn't believe that. All I did was laugh, there's nothing wrong with that. "Why did she get mad?" I wondered. _

_I sat there on the ground watching as she angrily walked into her house, slamming the door behind her. _

"_Oh, crap. I'm in trouble, I think." I thought to my self. I had the feeling like I did something really bad._

_Gray quickly got up and walked to the door. _

"_Claire!" I yelled, pounding on the door. "Come on Claire! Open the door!" I paused after that, just waiting to see her come to the door. A minute passed and still no answer. "Come on Claire! What do you want me to say?" I yelled banging on the door harder. "Fine, I'm sorry! Happy now!" I yelled very pissed off now. "Why am I even doing this?" I thought. "I'm not her boyfriend, I don't need to do this." I thought to my self. _

_Very pissed off now Gray took off, leaving Claire's farm. _

"_Stupid Claire." I said to myself. _

_**Claire's POV**_

_Claire was still very pissed off when she heard Gray leaving. _

"_He sounded pretty mad." I thought. _

_I looked out the window and realized I still had to water my crops._

"_Damn Gray, why did you have to distract me?" I nearly yelled. _

_I walked outside and picked up my watering can. "Wonderful." I mumbled to myself. "You got to be kidding me." I thought. The watering can had a huge dent in it now from Gray's head._

_I walked over to the small pond on my property. I made sure the watering can was full. And I walked back over to where my crops were planted. As I was walking I noticed something on the ground by the mailbox. I walked over there and put the watering can down. "Gosh its weird having only one arm to do stuff." I thought. I picked up the object that caught my eye. It was the silly blue UMA hat of Gray's. "Goddess, that boy was so mad he forgot to pick up his hat!" I thought. "I just hope he doesn't comeback here in a bad mood looking for it." I thought. _

_I put the hat on my head. I knew I would lose it if I put it any where else. It was actually comfortable, and it helped keep my hair out of my face. "Hmmm. I may not give it back." I thought knowing I was smiling. _

_After a while I was finally done watering my plants, and I didn't know what to do now. _

"_Why don't I just go and bother Ann?" I decided while putting my empty watering can in to my bag. _

_I walked the long way to the Inn. I was enjoying the wonderful spring day. The sky was a perfect bright blue and there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. This nice walk brightened my mood dramatically. _

_I walked into the Inn and sat at the bar stool in front of Ann._

"_Hello."_

"_Claire! How are you?"_

"_I'm fine. It's just a broken arm." _

"_Ok, can you tell me something?" Ann said._

"_Sure. What?"_

"_Why are you wearing my brother's hat?"_

"_Oh, yeah. He found it on the ground at my house. It probably fell off when he fell down."_

"_Wh.."_

"_I wouldn't ask."_

"_Ok."_

"_So…what's new with you?" I asked._

"_Not a lot….except."_

"_What?" I said prying for the information._

"_Cliff asked me to the Goddess Festival!" Ann said smiling. _

"_I have two things to say. One being, who is Cliff?"_

"_Cliff is a really cute, really sweet boy who is staying here at the Inn." _

"_Ooooooh, I think someone has a crush." I said teasing. _

_Ann's face got redder and redder._

"_Oh shut up Claire!" Ann yelled at me._

"_Anyways, what is the Goddess Festival?"_

"_It's basically just one big dance. Everyone gathers in the square and all the girls dress up in the same looking dress. The dresses are always white and the girls put flowers in their hair. And most people go with a date." _

"_Oh. That sound like fun."_

"_It is, are you going to come tomorrow?" Ann asked with a begging look on her face. _

"_I don't know."_

_Just then someone sat next to Claire. She turned to see. "Oh, it was just Gray." I thought._

"_Why are you wearing my hat?"_

"_You left it on my property."_

"_What. Your not going to give it back?"_

"_I actually like it." I thought to myself. "Finders keepers." I said pouting like a child. _

"_Stop, acting like a little kid. You're an adult like I am and I say give me my damn hat back!" Gray said getting annoyed._

"_Oh, does the baby want his hat back?" I said teasingly. _

_Gray's face got red. "Give me back my hat Claiiiiirrreeeee!" he whined. _

"_No, I will not Graaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyy!" I whined back._

"_Claire give him back his hat. Goddess knows we don't need two more whining children in this town." Ann said pulling the hat off of Claire and tossed it to Gray._

"_Thank you sis." Gray said smiling. "Ha ha." he said to Claire._

"_Whatever." I said. "I'll have to just but myself a dang hat, I guess" I thought. _

"_So….are you here to apologize?" Gray said to me._

"_About what?"_

"_For nearly taking my head off with a watering can."_

"_Oh, yeah I almost forgot about that." I thought. "Yeah that, I'm sorry your head got in the way of my watering can." I said smiling. _

_Gray just looked at her and scowled. "Whatever." he said. _

_**Ann's POV **_

_I feel like I just missed something interesting. "What was that thing about the watering can?" I wondered. _

"_Ann. Can I have a soda?" Gray asked._

"_Sure. Whatever." I said pulling out three sodas. I put one in front of Gray, one in front of Claire, and I opened one for myself. _

"_Thanks." said Claire. _

_Just as Gray and Claire were opening their sodas. Ann got the greatest idea, she waited for them to both be taking a sip when she said, " Hey Gray, why don't you ask Claire to the goddess festival. It's tomorrow and I know neither of you have dates."_

_At the same time it seemed that both Claire and Gray started choking on their sodas. _

_Ann just laughed, she couldn't help it. The stunned and now red faced Gray and Claire looked just too funny. _

"_Whatever, I guess." Claire said looking at me. The look in her eyes looked like she was yelling yes in her mind. _

_Gray started choking again. "He so was not expecting that." I thought. _

"_Can I even go? You said I needed a certain dress to wear." Claire said red faced and looking at the bar table._

"_We can go buy one at the supermarket. They always have some this time of the year." I said smiling. "You know what? Why don't you sleep over here so we can both get ready for the festival tomorrow?"_

_Claire looked stunned and almost as red as the still choking Gray. I had to bite my lip when I looked over at my brother. _

"_Fine then. Claire, you will sleep over in my room. Gray you pick her up at 9am, I'll have her ready then." Ann said walking around the counter and pulling Claire's arm forcing her to get up. As Ann was dragging Claire out the door she heard her dad talking to Gray._

"_What the heck just happened?" Gray said._

"_I believe you just got a date for the festival tomorrow." Doug said chuckling. _

_**Claire's POV Spring 8**__**th**__** 7:00am **_

_Ann had dragged Claire to the supermarket and bought her the right dress. "It's very pretty" Claire thought as she saw it._

_Now Ann had her up at 7am to get her all dressed up and pretty._

"_Annnnn! Are you done yet?" I said whining after an hour of having my hair messed with._

"_Claire stop whining, please. Goddess you sound like Gray in the morning." Ann said smiling. "That boy is so strange. He is almost always in a bad mood, but in the mornings he is either most likely whining about everything or he is extremely grumpy."_

_I started laughing. "I could so picture him doing that." I thought. _

"_I only got your make up left to do." said Ann. "Then you can help me get done."_

"_Of course." I said in a happier tone. _

_Just before 9am both Ann and Claire were all done. They both had their hair in tight curls. Ann's hair was pulled up and coming down in curls. Claire's hair was down and had curls going everywhere, but it still looked perfect. They each had only a little makeup on. And of course to go with their dresses they had pretty pink spring flowers in their hair._

_Ann took a peek into the main room in the Inn. Cliff and Gray sat at a table across the room. Cliff looked quite nervous, but then he was always like that. Gray looked annoyed and was looking at the clock on the wall. Ann walked back to Claire._

"_Thanks Ann. You made me look so pretty." I said. "You're a great friend." I said giving her a hug. _

"_It was fun." said Ann smiling. "Its show time though."_

"_Ok." I said sighing. I was so nervous. _

_**Gray's POV **_

"_Why are they taking so long?" Cliff asked me for the millionth time._

"_I don't know." I said getting annoyed. I looked up at the clock. "They should be coming anytime now." I thought. "I still can't believe Ann is forcing me and Claire to go together."_

_Just then the door opened and Ann walked out. _

"_Where was Claire?" I thought. "She didn't stand me up did she?" I thought panicking now. I turned towards Ann and said, "Where's Claire?"_

"_She's right there." Ann said pointing towards the doorway. _

_Claire stood there in the door way watching me with curious eyes. _

_(*note here Gray will get in a mental argument with himself. I found this hard to write so this is my way of helping you understand.)_

"_Wow she looks pretty." I thought._

"_Shut up. Claire is only my friend."_

"_You still think she looks pretty."_

"_Yes…but.."_

"_Just admit you think she looks pretty."_

"_She does look pretty. But she is only still my friend. Those are the only feelings I have for her."_

"_Whatever dude. Just keep telling yourself that."_

_(*note the argument is over.)_

"_Gray?" said Ann elbowing him in the ribs. _

"_What?!"_

"_If you're done drooling now we all want to leave now."_

_Gary's face got very red. Claire just smiled at him and said looking at the ground, "You look very nice today."_

_Gray and Cliff were looking nice. They both wore light blue button up shirts and tan pants. _

"_Thank you. You look very pretty today." I said. "Did I just say that?" I thought. _

"_Thank you." Claire said in a quiet voice, while still looking at the ground._

_Both Claire and Gray were blushing a very vivid red. _

_Gary looked up to see his sister and Cliff already in the square. Gray looked down at Claire. "Goddess she looks nervous. What should I do?" He thought._

"_How are you doing?" I said._

"_Extremely nervous doesn't even begin to describe how I feel."_

"_Calm down. I bet I'm more nervous than you." I said. "Why did I say that? I'm making myself sound like a sissy. Stupid Gray. Stupid!" he thought. He looked down at Claire, she looked a bit better._

_Claire walked a little faster stopping at the entrance to the square._

"_Are you coming?" she called._

"_What a weird girl." I thought as we entered the square._

_**Claire's POV **_

"_Claire!" yelled Ann who was over by a group of girls. "Get over here!" she called again._

_I turned to look at Gray. "Should I go over? I don't know any of them besides Ann and Elli." I thought._

"_It's ok, go have fun." he said like he was reading my mind._

_I walked over to Ann. "Who are all these people?" I thought._

"_Claire this is Karen." Ann said pointing to the ash blonde haired girl. "Her family owns the supermarket. This is Popuri." she said pointing to the girl with pink hair. "Her family owns the farm Chicken Lil's. You can buy chickens there. This is Mary." Ann said pointing to the girl with raven black hair. "Her family owns the library. And I think you already know Elli." said Ann smiling. _

"_Hi everyone. I'm Claire and I own the new farm." I said smiling. "So what are we all doing?"_

"_Well, were all just talking until the music starts." Karen said smiling. _

_I looked over my shoulder to see what Gray was doing. Gray and Cliff along with some other boys were just standing around doing nothing but looking in different directions. "They look like they are clearly bored out of their minds." I thought. _

"_They look like they are having fun." I said smiling._

_Ann followed my gaze and said, "Boys can be so weird. Oh, yeah the boy with glasses and orange hair is Popuri's brother Rick."_

_Just then the music started playing. _

"_Yay! The party's staring." said Popuri. _

_Karen walked over to Rick and dragged him over to where everyone was starting to dance. Elli did the same thing to the Doctor. _

"_Those two look like a happy couple." I said to Ann while pointing to Karen and forcing the now unhappy Rick to dance._

"_I know. It's funny to watch them." Ann said laughing. _

"_A-ann? Do you want to dance." said the super shy Cliff who was standing on the left side of Ann. _

"_Go have fun!" I said pushing her closer to him._

_Ann's face went red, but she looked happy. _

_I looked over at Gray. He was blushing. "It looks like he realized its his turn to dance." I thought._

_I walked up to him, he pulled his hat down more so I couldn't see his eyes. _

"_So you're going to make me dance?" _

"_Yup. You're not that bad, are you?"_

"_Look at Ann dance." he said smiling._

_I looked over to where Ann was dancing with Cliff. Ann step on Cliff's feet a few times. The look on Cliff's face hinted that it must have hurt._

"_Poor Cliff." I said._

_Just then a slow song started. I looked up at Gray, his face got redder as he realized it was a slow song that was playing._

"_Promise not to step on my feet." Gray said looking back at me. _

"_I'll try."_

"_May I have this dance then." he said like it was a joke. _

"_Stupid Gray." I thought, it made me smile though._

"_Of course." I said._

_I put my hands on his shoulders. Gray's face got even redder when he put his hands on my hips. "How tall is he?" I thought. "He is so much taller when I get this close." I thought. _

_Claire looked up at Gray, but it was the same second that he looked down at her. Their eyes met for a second, but they both quickly looked away. "He is nothing but a friend." Claire had to keep reminding herself. _

_This continued a lot as the day went on. Claire met everyone at one point as well, and she spent a lot of time talking to Ann. _

"_This is really fun." I thought._

_I looked around at my surroundings, and that's when I noticed a sidewalk going south of the square._

"_What's down there?" I asked Gray pointing to that direction._

"_You haven't been down there?" he asked looking very surprised. _

"_No."_

"_Now I just have to show you." he said looking excited for once. _

"_It's nice to see him not look angry or annoyed." I thought as he lead me towards the sidewalk. _

"_Close your eyes." he said stopping._

"_Why?"_

"_I want it to be a surprise. Please!" he said with that innocent look._

"_I so need to find a way to get immune from that." I thought._

"_Ok." I said closing my eyes. "Where do I go now?" I thought taking a few steps. _

"_Just keep walking forward." Gray said. "Oh, crap. Stop!" he yelled a few seconds later._

_I was a step too late. I fell a good drop, landing on my ankle hard. I opened my eyes._

"_What the hell Gray?!" I yelled looking around for him._

__________________________________________________________________________

_**Oh, I bet your all wondering what happens next. I'm sorry for leaving the chapter like that. But I can assure you all the next chapter will be out soon (as long as I don't get a lot of homework). I hope you enjoyed this chapter! **_

_**See ya in chapter 4!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **_


	4. Trying to farm

**OMG!!! Chapter 4 is here. I can't believe how fast I'm writing this. I still really don't know where I going with the story so please forgive me when I start to take longer to write chapters. Most of this chapter originally was written to be in chapter 3 but I realized the cliffhanger ending was perfect. I'm sorry for all of you who didn't like that. I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please enjoy this chapter and remember to tell me what you thought of it. Lol. That's what keeps me writing it, it gives this story a purpose. Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters **

**Chapter 4!!!**

**Claire's POV**

"Close your eyes." he said stopping.

"Why?"

"I want it to be a surprise. Please!" he said with that innocent look.

"I so need to find a way to get immune from that." I thought.

"Ok." I said closing my eyes. "Where do I go now?" I thought taking a few steps.

"Just keep walking forward." Gray said. "Oh, crap. Stop!" he yelled a few seconds later.

I was a step too late. I fell a good drop, landing on my ankle hard. I opened my eyes.

"What the hell Gray?!" I yelled looking around for him.

"I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Claire." he said coming up to me, a look of pure panic was on his face.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I-um … I forgot their were a couple of steps that lead down to the beach." he said looking at the ground.

"Goddess he looks like a four year old who knows he's in trouble." I thought after looking at his guilty face. "Wait a sec did he say _beach_? Aw that would have been a great surprise." I thought.

"There's a beach?" I asked. "I love the ocean." I said.

"Yup." Gray answered moving out of the way so I could see the water.

"How pretty." I mumbled quietly. If Gray heard me I don't know. He just kept watching me like I was going to fall apart at any second.

"Are you going to help me up?"

"Ummmm…..yeah." he said nervously. Gray put his hand out to help me.

I put my hand in his and tried to get up. I was hit with a sharp horrible pain in my left ankle. "Oww!" I nearly yelled at the same second.

"What's wrong?" he said now looking even more panicked.

"I can't move my ankle!" I said now panicked myself.

"Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't still be sitting here on the ground if I could get up!" I snapped too harshly back.

"Wonderful Gray, you stupid idiot." I heard him faintly mumble.

Then all of a sudden the ground was no longer underneath me.

"What are you doing?" I asked putting my arms around his neck so I wouldn't fall. "Why did he just pick me up?" I thought.

"You need to see Elli and the doctor, I think you broke your ankle." He said in a serious tone.

"Doesn't this hurt you? Ann told me how banged up you got from falling the other day. You shouldn't be carrying me." I said looking him right in the eyes. "He can't hide behind his hat now." I thought. That's when I looked down he was walking up the steps I fell down. "You must be kidding me! I fell a 3foot drop? What the hell is wrong with me?" I thought.

"Thank you for thinking of me, but this won't make me put you down until the Doctor takes a look at your ankle. And yes this hurts like hell but I wasn't going to leave you all alone." he said not looking at me.

I felt my heart start to race. I must have been blushing, I could feel my face getting slightly red. "Thank goddess he isn't looking down at me." I thought. "Crap! He's looking at me now." I thought freaking out now.

Gray just gave me such an innocent look, it was like he was saying _drop the subject. _"How can anyone say no to that look?" I thought. "I need to find something that will make me immune to that look. Maybe I'll ask Ann." I thought as we entered the square,

"What happened?" Elli nearly yelled while running over and dragging the Doctor with her.

"Gray what the hell did you do?" Ann yelled running over to Gray as he put me down on one of the benches in the square.

"Gray can you carry her to the clinic?" the Doctor asked standing next to Gray now.

"Yeah." Gray mumbled.

"He looks very uncomfortable with everyone gathering around." I thought after looking up at his face which was at this point covered up by his hat. "Why does he always hide behind that silly thing?" I wondered as he picked me up again. "I am so starting to get annoyed with this." I thought wishing I could walk on my own.

Gray walked to the clinic with the Doctor and Elli following close behind. Gray stopped at the door to let the Doctor unlock it.

"Thank you." I said quietly as he put me down.

Gray gave me a quick smile and said, "I really am sorry." looking guilty again.

"I know." I whispered not knowing if he heard me.

Gray walked over and leaned against the wall opposite of the wall the bed he put me on. He never took his eyes off of me, looking at me still with a worried expression.

After almost an hour later the Doctor said what was wrong with me.

"Your ankle is broken." he declared as he was leaving the room.

"Like I hadn't already figured that out." I thought rolling my eyes. I looked over at Gray, he looked like he was thinking the same thing.

The Doctor came back in the room with a cast in his hand.

"Not another one!" I thought panicking now.

"You'll have to wear this until the second week of summer." the Doctor said in a serious tone. He softened up a bit and said, "Well at least you get that off the same day we take the cast on your arm off."

"How am I suppose to run my farm?"

"Well you can't. You will have to stay in this wheel chair." the Doctor said pointing to the wheel chair Ellie brought into the room.

"But she has crops to grow and water, and a whole farm to fix up." Gray said walking over to stand next to me.

"Well, she is going to need some help." The Doctor said sourly realizing Gray was still there.

"From who?" Gray said sternly to the Doctor.

"Why do they look like they are going to kill each other?" I thought.

"From you." I said cutting in.

"Why me?" Gray said looking softly at me.

"You caused this." I said pointing to the cast that was now on my ankle.

"But I have work."

"Not for another two weeks."

"What are you going to do after that?"

"I'll figure it out when I get there." I said to Gray. Then turning to face the Doctor I said, "Can I go home now?"

"Of course." said the Doctor smiling and bringing the wheel chair over.

I sat myself down in the chair and started to wheel myself out the door.

"Thanks!" I yelled kicking the door open. I was just past the mayor's house when I heard a deep voice calling me. "I don't want to deal with anything else today." I thought as I kept going.

**Gray's POV (at the clinic)**

"But she has crops to grow and water, and a whole farm to fix up." I said walking over to Claire.

"Well, she is going to need some help." said the idiot Doctor glaring at me.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" I thought. "Why does he look like he is going to kill me?" I thought.

"From who?" I said sternly to the Doctor.

"From you." Claire said cutting in.

"Why me?" I said softly pretending the Doctor wasn't there.

"You caused this." Claire said pointing to the cast that was now on her ankle.

"But I have work."

"Not for another two weeks."

"What are you going to do after that?"

"I'll figure it out when I get there." Claire said to me. Then she turned to face the Doctor and said, "Can I go home now?"

"Please say yes. I don't want to be around this Doctor any more. I think he is seriously going to kill me if I stay here any longer." I thought. "Stop glaring at me!" I yelled in my head.

"Of course." said the Doctor smiling at Claire and he brought the wheel chair over to her.

"What the hell is wrong with this guy? He must be crazy or something. First he looks like he's gonna kill me, then he is all nice and sweet to Claire." I thought.

Claire got in her wheel chair and rolled out of the room. "I should go with her." I thought looking at the doorway. Elli left the room behind Claire.

"I better not see Claire in here for another injury." said the Doctor glaring at me.

"What the hell did I do?" I snapped back at him.

"Well every time she's around you she gets hurt. Therefore stay the hell away from her." he said calmly.

"What the hell?" I thought.

"I would never hurt her. I tried to save her from falling down the stairs, hell I did save her. How was suppose to know that she would try to save me from falling? Today she fell only 3feet. Yes that was from my stupidity, but I tried to save her but she kept walking. So don't tell me all of her injuries are all because of me. I would die before I would hurt her." I snapped back.

The Doctor looked at me stunned by my words. I walked out of the room and was heading out the door when someone called my name.

"Gray! Wait a second please." yelled Elli.

"Thank goddess it's just Elli." I thought.

"Can you promise me something." she asked looking me in the eyes.

"Of course."

"Watch over Claire until she adjust to being in the wheel chair. She is going to need help with things. So can you keep an eye on her?"

"Like I wasn't already planning on doing that." I thought.

"I will." I said looking down at Elli. "Bye." I said leaving the clinic.

"Crap, where's Claire?" I thought looking around. "She probably went the short way home." I thought as I took off running. "There she is." I thought when I saw her rolling past the mayor's house.

**Claire's POV**

"Wait!" yelled the deep voice.

Just then the chair stopped cause someone was keeping me there.

"What Gray!" I yelled looking up at him.

"Can I at least help you get settled at your house?"

"Why?"

"I don't want you to get hurt again. Because I have the feeling that I'll be stuck fixing up your farm until fall if you get hurt again." Gray said pushing the wheel chair towards my farm.

"Yeah, I guess your right." I said looking up at him.

"Are you doing this on purpose so I have to do all your work?" he asked looking down at me in a teasing voice.

"Oh yeah of course. When I knew you survived being hit with a door, I knew you would be strong enough to do farm work. So I planned on getting hurt. How did you figure out my plan?" I said teasing him back.

"I had a feeling." he said laughing.

The rest of the walk to my house was walked in silence. I leaned up and unlocked the door.

"Thanks for everything." I said looking up at Gray.

He looked surprised and said, "Wait, are you trying to get rid of me now? I promised Elli I would help you, and I will." He said like it was an _awesome _speech.

"Fine." I said annoyed as he pushed me inside. "I don't like having help. I like to do things myself." I thought as he pushed me up to the couch. I pulled my self on.

"What do you want to eat for dinner?" Gray asked.

"It was time for dinner already?" I thought. I looked over at the clock. "Damn it, it was 5pm. Where did the day go?" I thought.

"Claire?" he asked looking at me now with curious eyes.

"Yes."

"What do you want for dinner?"

"Anything would be fine."

"Ok." he said turning around. "That sure helps." I thought I heard him mumble.

"What did you say." I said looking at the TV smiling.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh………..nothing.!" He said dropping something.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Gray said quickly.

I picked up the TV remote and started flipping through the channels.

"This looks neat." I thought stopping on a horror movie.

"What's this?" Gray asked sitting next to me and handing me a plate with a turkey sandwich on it. He had one also.

"Is this all you can make?" I asked curious.

"No. I can make cereal and toast too." Gray said pouting like a child.

"Oh, well that is a whole lot better." I said teasing him.

"Shut up and eat." He said looking at me.

I took a bite. "Yum this is good." I thought.

"Ris is good." I said still chewing.

"Didn't anyone tell you not to talk with your mouth full?"

"Yes." I said after I swallowed.

Gray just looked at me and laughed. After a moment he pointed to the TV and said, "So, what's this."

"Some horror movie. It looks good don't you think?" I asked. "I love horror movies." I thought.

Gray looked unsure but said, "Ok, I guess."

After a while I was just watching Gray instead of the movie. Every time someone got killed or attacked Gray just jumped or looked terrified.

"Do you want me to change the channel?" I asked him. "I never would have put this on if it was going to bother him." I thought.

"N-no w-why?"

"Two reasons. One your stuttering, two your jumping every four seconds."

"No I'm not." He snapped back.

"Whatever. Hey can you bring my wheel chair over?"

"Why?"

"I want to change into my Pjs, because I'm sleepy. It's late." I said yawning.

He looked at the clock, he looked surprised.

"It's only 10pm." I said.

"I have to go in a bit." he mumbled as he brought my wheel chair over.

"Thank you." I said as he helped me into the wheel chair.

Gray pushed me over to my bed.

I reached under the covers and pulled out my Pjs. Which were a blue silk t-shirt and blue silk shorts.

I looked up at Gray. His face was turning red, and he was still staring at my Pjs.

"Gray?"

He shook his head. "Yeah."

"Can you either let go of my wheel chair or push me towards the bathroom?"

"Yeah." he said pulling his hat down to cover his red face, while pushing me towards the bathroom.

"Thank you." I said closing the door in his face.

It took me a very long time to get changed. But when I was done I opened the door and threw my clothes in the laundry basket by my bed. That's when I noticed how quiet it was.

"Gray?" I said rolling over towards the couch. There he was on the couch, out cold asleep.

I figured I would let him sleep. It had been a long day. I decided to pull my self onto the couch so I could finish watching the movie before I went to bed. Before I knew it I drifted off to sleep.

**Gray's POV**

I started to wake up feeling too warm and the room being too bright. I opened my eyes.

"Where am I?" I thought. After a minute the room began looking familiar and I realized I was still at Claire's house. I looked around the room and I sat up. I saw the TV and the lamp on the table next to me still on.

"What the hell was that?" I thought when I felt something touching my arm.

I looked down to see Claire sleeping next to me. "Oh, yeah we were watching a movie." I thought.

I yawned as I turned the TV and the lamp off. I fell asleep within minutes.

**Claire POV**

I started drifting out of sleep. I was quite comfortable. I wanted to sleep longer, but my eyes betrayed me and opened. The light from the window shinned brightly. I looked over at the clock. "Crap! It was 10am! I got my crops to water and a field to start clearing." I thought as my mind raced. I went to sit up, but I realized I couldn't move, something was holding me down. I looked down to see an arm locking around my middle. I tilted my head up so I could see Gray's face. He was still in a nice peaceful sleep. "Why is he here? And holding on to me?" I thought sleepily. "I don't have time to deal with this." I thought. I only then started to remember the night before. I looked back at Gray's face. "He looks so happy and cute." I thought feeling a smile appearing on my face. "Cute?! Why am I thinking Gray's cute? It's Gray." I thought trying to get my head clear. I looked back at him. "But he does look cute when he's sleeping." I thought feeling calm again.

Just then my stomach growled. "I'm so hungry!" I thought. "I need to get up!" I thought some more.

"Gray wake up." I said poking him in the face.

"Noooo. Five more minutes." he mumbled pulling me closer.

"Great he probably thinks I 'm a talking pillow." I thought.

"Gray. Wake up!" I said poking him harder in the face.

He opened his eyes and whined, "Whhhaaaaaaaattttttttt?"

"Gray I'm hungry. And I need to get up it's 10am!"

He gave me a very confused look. His face became very red when he realized his arms were around me.

"I-um……errr………yup." He said letting go of me and got up to grab the wheel chair. He helped me into it.

"Thank you." I said looking up at his extremely red face. "The look on his face right now should be in the dictionary under embarrassment!" I thought smiling.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Gray asked.

I looked around for him. "When did he go into the kitchen?" I thought.

"Cereal." I said realizing he was still watching me.

"It's ready." he said a few minutes later.

We sat at the table looking at our bowls doing nothing but eating. Neither one of us dared to look up at the other. After a few minutes I took a quick glance at Gray. His eyes met mine and as he looked away his face went red.

"I can't take this anymore. One of us has to start talking." I thought looking down at my breakfast.

"I can't take this silence anymore." I just blurted out.

Gray snapped his head up and looked at me.

"We are both clearly embarrassed right now. I get it, you get it. But who cares, no one knows about it. Anyways nothing happened so there's nothing to be embarrassed about." I blurted out.

Gray nodded still looking embarrassed.

"Good." I said rolling myself away from the table.

"Where are you going?" He asked putting the bowls in the sink.

"I can't be in my Pjs all day." I said bluntly.

His face went red as his eyes scanned down to look at my Pjs then back up to my face quickly. Gray just nodded nervously.

"Stupid boy." I thought as I rolled over to my bureau. I pulled out a pink, black, and orange plaid shirt and blue jeans. I rolled my wheel chair into the bathroom, I shut the door and got changed as quickly as I could, which was a very, very long time. When I was done I came out I threw my Pjs on my bed and looked around my house.

"Where's Gray?" I thought.

I rolled over to the couch. That's where I found Gray, out cold asleep.

"Wow. He is definitely not a morning person." I thought as I rolled closer. As I got closer I realized I ran something over. "It's his hat." I thought picking it up. "I still like this hat." I thought.

I looked down at Gray. "He looks so peaceful." I thought. "When he sleeps its like you can see the real Gray. The non-shy, the non-grumpy Gray." I concluded in my thoughts.

I didn't really want to wake him up. "He looks too happy." I thought. So I decided to leave him be.

I quietly opened the door and dug out my severely dented watering can. "I really got to get this fixed. The dent makes it harder to fill it with water." I thought.

When I was done it was 12:30pm. Which I think was good for someone with a broken arm and ankle, and is in a wheel chair.

I rolled inside my house putting my watering can away. I found Gray still asleep.

"How much sleep does he need?" I thought.

I rolled up to the couch and poked his face while saying, "Gray wake up!"

He didn't move.

"Gray! Gray wake up!" I said louder.

He put a pillow over his face in a sleep like state still.

That's when I had a great idea. I rolled my wheel chair away from the couch and said loudly, "Gray your 5hours late for work!"

In seconds he was sitting up, wide eyed staring at me.

"Calm down. You don't have work today." I said calmly.

"Goddess Claire! You nearly gave me a heart attack." he said scowling. "Anyways, how long was I out?"

"It's 12:40pm." I said pointing to the clock.

He looked at the clock wide eyed like he couldn't believe it.

"I guess I was sleepy." he mumbled scratching the back of his head.

"Wait, where's my hat?" he asked realizing his hat wasn't on his head.

"On the table." I said. "I put it on the table after I ran it over, but I'm not telling him that." I thought smiling.

Gray picked up his beloved hat and put it on his head.

"I should go back to the Inn and get changed." he said getting up.

"Ok, I finished watering my plants so I got time to kill." I said smiling.

"Wait, you watered your crops?"

"Yeah, I've been up for hours."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Gray yelled.

"What's up with the sudden mood swing?" I wondered.

"You could have gotten hurt or stuck somewhere in your field, while I would have been asleep till goddess knows when!" he yelled.

I looked at him wide eyed. I backed my wheel chair up. He was kind of scaring me.

"What's wrong?" he said softer after realizing I most likely looked a bit scared.

"You're kind of scaring me." I said still wide eyed.

"I'm scaring you?" he said slowly not understanding.

I nodded.

After a moment Gray said looking at the floor, "I'm sorry. I just don't want you to get hurt.". After a moment he looked at me. The look on his face gave away how unhappy he was with himself.

"Come on! Cheer up, lets go!" I yelled as I went out the door.

Gray came running out and slamming the door behind him.

"Are you ready?" I asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, yeah. Lets go." Gray said chuckling a bit and started pushing ,my wheel chair.

"Wait a sec I need to see your grandpa for a minute." I said.

"Why?" he said looking down at me.

"I need to get my watering can fixed." I said not meeting his eyes.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing." I said quietly.

"Tell me."

I knew he was giving me that innocent you can't resist look.

"Damn it Gray! I refuse to look." I thought.

He opened the door to the blacksmiths and said whining, "Tell meeeeeeeeeeeeee!"

"No." I said simply.

"Gray is that you whining?" said Saibara coming out of the side room. "Boy, you're 26years old! Stop whining when you don't get your way." he said frowning.

"So this is where Gray gets it from." I thought.

"Oh, hello Claire. How are you doing?" he said nicely.

"I knew Gray had to be scowling right now." I thought. "Good." I said. "I had a few accidents but I'm fine. You?"

"Good." Saibara said. "So why are you here?"

"I was hoping you could fix my watering can." I said pulling it out of my bag. I handed it to Saibara.

"This is quite a dent. What did you do to make this. It had to have hit something…"

"Or someone." I thought.

"….pretty hard to cause this." Saibara said examining it still.

I felt myself smiling. "I kind of …um threw it at someone." I said looking up at Gray.

"You got to be kidding me." Gray said looking at me.

Saibara must have been looking at us when he said, "So you threw a watering can at my grandson."

Neither Gray nor I said anything. But that gave Saibara his answer.

"Gray, how hard is your damn head?! Look at this dent!"

Gray just scowled and left the blacksmiths, slamming the door behind him.

"How did you know it hit him in the head?" I asked.

"Because there is nothing harder in this world than his head." Saibara said looking at the watering can still.

I bit my lip. I so wanted to laugh. "Can you fix the watering can?" I asked.

"Of course. It will be good as new in three days." he said.

"I'll see you then. Thank you." I said opening the door. I rolled out onto the street wondering where Gray went. Gray was a good 30ft down the street. He was just standing there watching me.

"Are you mad at me?" I said looking at the ground when I was next to him. "I don't like this guilty feeling." I thought. "Come on its just Gray! Stop feeling guilty. You did nothing wrong." I thought some more but it never took the guilty feeling away.

Gray didn't say anything. He started pushing the wheel chair, still scowling I guessed.

"He must be really mad at me." I thought. "I don't like it when people are mad at me." I thought. "It just makes me sad. Oh, goddess no, don't start crying." I thought.

"I'm really, really sorry." I said sincerely. "I didn't know he would ask how it got dented. Please don't be mad at me."

Gray still didn't say anything.

I looked up at him. "Gray." I said still looking at him.

He looked down at me.

"I'm really sorry. Don't be mad at me. Please." I said knowing by eyes were betraying me by filling up with tears.

His expression seemed to soften up a bit.

"Please don't give me the silent treatment. Say something please." I said looking at him with big teary eyes. "There is no way he can resist this look." I thought.

"Something." he said smiling a bit and looked back at the street.

"Is he trying to piss me off?!" I thought feeling mad now.

"That is not what I meant." I said leaning up and hitting him in the arm.

"Why are you attacking me?" he said looking down at me.

"What is wrong with him. Now he looks like he's in a good mood. This boy has some mood swing problems." I thought after looking at his happier expression. "Because you are making me feel stupid." I snapped at him.

"And what did I exactly do?" he asked looking curious.

"All I wanted was to know if you were mad at me. And now I'm a little mad and still upset." I rambled.

Gray stopped pushing the wheel chair and came around to face me.

"Claire calm down. I'm not mad, ok. I'm fine. I was a little ticked off. So, please don't cry, ok?" he said sincerely.

"Looks like I found someone's weakness." I thought.

I nodded and wiped my eyes with my arm.

Gray started pushing my wheel chair. We were almost at the Inn when Gray poked the top of my head.

"What?" I said looking up at him.

"Are you happy again?"

"I won't be if _someone _keeps poking me.

"I'll remember that." Gray said chuckling.

**Ann's POV **

I was wiping down the tables that were dirty from the morning crowd when I heard the door open.

I looked over to see my missing brother in the same clothes as yesterday; pushing Claire who was in a wheel chair.

"Claire!" I yelled. Both Claire and Gray looked over. Gray said something to Claire as I came running over. Gray started walking towards the stairs leaving Claire in the same spot I was running to. I stopped in front of her and said, "Are you ok? Why are you in a wheel chair?"

"Calm down Ann. I'm ok. I just broke my ankle." Claire said calmly.

"A broken ankle! How are you suppose to take care of your farm?"

"Well, both of these cast come off the second week of summer. Right now I'm making Gray do all of my farm work." Claire said smiling.

I just laughed. "To be honest if I was her I would do the same thing." I thought. "That was smart thinking." I said smiling.

"So what can I get for my horribly injured friend."

Claire just rolled her eyes and said, "I don't have any money on me."

"I'll pay for it." I said smiling. "No, Gray is soooooooo paying for this." I thought. "It's the least I can do for my brother's stupidity that caused you to get injured."

Claire laughed a little at that. Then looking unsure she said, "I'll have anything then."

"Come sit at this table then." I said pointing to the only table I got cleaned. "I'll be back in a flash then." I said as I went into the kitchen.

After a bit I came back with a toasted turkey, lettuce, tomato, and cheese sandwich and a small salad.

Claire looked at me wide eyed. "I'm so paying you back for this." she said.

"It's ok, I'm paying. Now eat and enjoy."

"Thank you." Claire said sincerely.

"Now Claire tell me why my brother didn't come home last night?"

Claire started choking on her food. After a moment her face just went red.

"We were watching a movie and we crashed at one point." Claire said looking at her food.

"She's hiding something." I thought. "Did anything else happen?"

Claire's face went redder as she shook her head no. At the same second Gray said while coming down the stairs, "Goddess Ann shut up! Nothing happened.". He came over ant sat at the same table as me and Claire.

"There's something they are not telling." I thought looking at both of their red faces. "But I doubt I'll get anything now." I thought while changing the subject. 

**__________________________________________**

**OMG. This took so long to write! 12pages, that was a lot to type. Its hard I hand write most of these chapters at school then I spend hours typing them. By the time I'm done with this story I will be fast at typing. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry it was really Claire heavy. I know it was hard for me, I like writing Gray's POV better. The next chapter will most likely be Gray heavy. So how many of you are wondering what the Doctor's problem is? I'm sorry for all of you Doctor fans I've never liked him that much but he will play an interesting role in the next few chapters. The next chapter will be really good, I promise. All I can say is that some of our characters will be playing truth or dare (what do you think will happen? Who will be playing? And what will we find out?). I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.**

**I'll see you all in chapter 5!!!!**

**-Icefire149 **


	5. Truth or Dare

**Chapter 5 is here (yay)! I honestly never thought I would get this far. To be honest I still am writing this as a spur of the moment thing (LOL). I don't know how this is helping be become a better writer. But I love this story so far and I hope you all do too! This chapter should be interesting. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**CHAPTER 5!!!!!**

**Claire's POV **

The past week had been very different for me. Everyday at 7:00am Gray would come to my house and water my crops, using a watering can he had to borrow from Ann until mine was all fixed. After that Gray would work on clearing my field. A couple of days ago my turnips needed to be harvested. I got a good amount for them. Using that money I bought many more seeds, that Gray unfortunately had to plant and water. But I know it will pay off in the end. Once my cucumbers are ready to be harvested I will have enough for a chicken. I have started to feel really good knowing my farm is going great. I just wish I was the one doing all the work. This is making me feel really guilty having Gray do all the work. But he keeps telling me it's not as bad as the work his grandpa makes him do. Ann just tells me it was Gray's fault I got hurt, so now he's paying me back. I love Ann's logic, it works for me I kept telling myself.

Today I am so bored. Gray is taking forever.

"You don't have to smash every rock out there." I yelled for the billionth time.

"Do you want this done or not?" he yelled back from the middle of my field.

Today Gray decided he wants to get rid of ever single rock in my field. It was taking forever. I just wanted to go to the Inn and talk to Ann like I do everyday when Gray decides he's done. For some reason he thinks I'm going to get hurt if I go myself to the Inn. "Damn overprotective boy." I thought. I spent my time just staring at the sky, until I heard footsteps behind me.

"Claire what are you doing?" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned to see Ann behind me. "Ann!" I yelled. "Why are you here?" I asked.

"I was waiting for you to come today so I came to make sure Gray didn't snap and kill you or something." she said smiling.

"Shut up Ann!" Gray yelled from the middle of the field.

Both me and Ann laughed.

"I have been wanting to leave here and see everyone in town, but _someone_ thinks I'm going to get hurt unless I'm graced with his presence." I said making Ann laugh.

"I can hear you two!" yelled Gray.

"Get back to work." I yelled joking. But before I knew it a small rock went flying past both my head and Ann's head.

"Stop trying to kill us." I yelled not really caring at the moment I almost was hit with a rock. I was seriously that bored.

"Well I wanted to tell you I'm having a sleep over tonight at the Inn." said Ann excited. "Do you want to come."

"Of course." I said sincerely. "I really needed to get away from this farm for a little bit." I thought. "Who else is going?" I asked.

"You, Karen, Popuri, Mary, and Elli." Ann said excited. "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Lets pack my stuff." I said as I dragged her forward. Ann got the hint and pushed my wheel chair inside and helped me pack a backpack with everything I would need.

"What time is everyone coming?" I asked.

"I told them to come around 7pm."

"I got nothing to do today. I'm bored from watching Gray destroy rocks all day. So take me to the Inn so we can get ready." I said excited now.

As we were leaving Gray said, "Where are you too going?".

"To the Inn to get ready for the big sleep over party tonight." I said smiling.

"Ok. Well I'm almost done. I'll see you both at the Inn in a little while." he said smashing another rock.

**Gray's POV (6pm at the Inn) **

"I swear I will explode if I see another rock again. I am so tired. I never knew one field could have so many rocks." I thought as I sat at the bar in the Inn. Next to me was my best friend Cliff. And unfortunately at the opposite end of the bar from me was the Doctor. "He better no come near me." I thought as I just pretended he wasn't there. But all of us at the bar had something in common I noticed. We were all listening to all of the girls at one of the many tables in the Inn. They were talking about everything.

"Do you think they are going to talk about us?" Cliff asked looking at his drink.

"I don't know. Most likely they will, especially when they get drunk." I said watching the girls. My dad had just brought them some more wine. "It's only a matter of time." I thought.

"What do you think they are going to say about us?" Cliff asked.

"Well Ann is probably going to tell all of them how much she likes you." I said looking at him. Cliff's face just went red. It was obvious he liked my sister and she liked him. "I just wished he would stop being shy and ask her out. And being shy all together." I thought.

"Yeah, and I bet Claire will tell them all how you two slept together." he spat back at me.

I noticed the Doctor perk up a bit, but I was too focused on Cliff. "What the hell did he just say. And he's smirking at me! Who the hell is this." I thought. I elbowed him and hissed, "Nothing happened we were watching a damn movie and we fell asleep.". "Why did I tell him?" I thought. "Oh yeah, the boy normally doesn't talk!" I thought.

"Hey look they're getting up." Cliff said.

I looked over to see all of them getting up, Karen with the wine, and heading towards the back rooms.

"Where are they going?" Cliff asked.

"To Ann's room." I said getting up once the girls were through the door. "Come on." I said to him. Cliff got up and followed me to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"Just be quiet and follow me." I said. When I looked over I saw the Doctor watching, he looks like he wants to tag along. "Too bad. But that is what you get for pissing me off." I thought as Cliff and I went to the back rooms.

I led Cliff to a closed door. "This is Ann's room." I whispered.

"Won't they hear us out here?" Cliff asked.

"No. But if they do, we run into this room." I said pointing to the door behind us.

"What room is that?"

"My room. I decided to sleep upstairs because I used to wake Ann and my dad up when I left for work in the morning. And I was sick of Ann's complaining for waking her up. That girl can be really annoying when she wants to."

"Oh." Cliff said.

"But, shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Thet're talking." I said.

Both Cliff and I sat on the floor next to the door and just listened to the girls.

"What should we do now?" Elli said.

"I know lets play truth or dare!" said Karen followed by a loud bang.

"Are you ok?" Elli said.

"I'm fine." said a very drunk Karen.

"You're done with the wine." Ann said.

"Whatever lets play." said Karen with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ok. You start then." Ann said.

"Fine. Ann truth or dare?" asked Karen.

"Truth."

"Do you like, like Cliff?"

I looked over at Cliff. His face became a vivid red. "Whatever she answers he is going to have a heart attack." I thought.

"Yes." Ann said.

Cliff fell over with a smile on his face.

"You better ask her out tomorrow." I said when he sat up.

He just nodded like he was in a trance.

"Elli, truth or dare?" Ann asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to…..walk up to the Doctor and randomly hug him!" said Ann.

Just then I heard the girls moving. "We got to go Cliff!" I whispered loudly.

We moved as fast as we could and got into my room and shutting the door before the girls came out.

"That was close." Cliff said while looking around my room. "I always wondered why you shared a room with me." Cliff said.

Just then we heard laughing girls returning to Ann's room. When we heard the door close we sat by the door again.

"Mary, truth or dare." Elli said.

"I really don't want to play." said Mary in a quiet voice.

"Ok. Do I have to play too." said Elli.

"Oh, you two are no fun." said Claire.

"Well guess what its your turn." said Ann. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Who is the hottest guy you've met since coming to Mineral Town." Ann said.

It was just silent. "Say something!" I thought.

"Come on Claire. Your face is so red. I know you must be thinking of someone. Tell us."

I thought I heard a muffled sound.

"I knew it!" yelled Ann.

"What the hell did she say?" I thought. "What the hell did she say?" I whispered.

"I don't know." Cliff whispered back.

"So Ann, truth or dare?" Claire asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Cliff."

I looked down at Cliff. His expression was a mix of fear and bliss. "This should be interesting." I thought,

"Only under one condition." said Ann.

"Where is she going with this?" I thought.

"Sure, what?" Claire said.

"You have to kiss Gray."

"What?!" I thought.

"What!" yelled Claire. "Do I have to?"

"Yes." said Ann.

After many minutes I heard girls getting up. "Crap, we got to hide!" I said to Cliff who was panicking. We got into my room and shut the door. We heard them go to the main room in the Inn. "Please dad don't tell them you saw us go this way." I thought.

"Why on Earth would Claire agree to that." I said to Cliff.

"I don't know, maybe for the same reason Ann agreed to doing it. Claire _likes _you. Just like you _like _her." Cliff said.

"I do not like her that way. She is only my friend."

"Just keep telling yourself that." Cliff said.

We heard the girls go inside Ann's room disappointed after a good 10minutes.

"You know what, I'm sick of being shy. I'm going in there and asking Ann out." Cliff said bluntly.

"You better not tell them where I am."

Cliff left the room and knocked on Ann's door. I meanwhile locked my door. "Traitor." I mumbled as I laid down on my bed.

"Claire only likes me as a friend." Is what I kept telling myself as I drifted off to sleep.

**Cliff's POV**

"What am I doing?" I thought as I knocked on the door. "Stay brave. Stay brave." I kept mumbling to myself as the door opened.

"Cliff? What are you doing here." Ann said blushing.

"Uh……someone told me you were looking for me." I said looking at the floor.

Just then Karen and Popuri pulled me into the room and they locked the door.

"What are they going to do to me?" I thought.

"Cliff. Sit here." said Ann pointing to the floor next to her.

"Ann I umm….wanted to umm….ask you something." I said looking at the floor.

"Yes." she said looking at me with big eyes.

"Umm….will you… go out with me." I said closing my eyes at the end. "I did it!" I thought.

"Yes!" she said hugging me. "Cliff?"

"Yes." I said looking at her happily. Just then she just kissed me.

"I have to be dreaming. Life has never been this kind to me." I thought.

But as quick as it started it ended quickly. Most likely because we remembered we had an audience.

Every one was just staring.

"So lets get back to the game." Karen said.

"What game?" I said playing dumb.

"Truth or dare." Ann said. "Hey do you know where Gray is?" Ann said with a wicked smile.

"Why?"

"I dared Claire to kiss him."

Claire's face just went red. "We couldn't find him. So lets move on." she said quickly.

"I think she likes him." Ann whispered to me.

"I think he likes her back." I whispered to Ann.

"Do you know where he is?" Karen asked.

"No." I said looking at the floor.

"Ok." said Claire quickly. "So Karen truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to prank call Rick."

"Ok. Hand me the phone."

Popuri handed Karen the phone.

"This should be good." I said while putting my arm around Ann's shoulders.

Ann just nodded.

"Quiet the phone's ringing." Popuri said making everone shut up.

"Hello Rick!" yelled Karen in a different voice.

"Who's this. Do you know how late it is?"

"YOUR CHICKEN COOP IS ON FIRE! RUN! I CAN SEE IT ON FIRE FROM THE LIBRARY!" yelled Karen in that different voice. We could hear Rick dropping the phone and running down stairs.

Everyone started laughing but me and Claire. "How is that funny?" I thought.

"I hope he remembers the key." said Popuri.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Unless you have the house key the door to the house locks behind you. I'm guessing he's locked out of the house right now." She said laughing.

"Did you all know this?" I asked.

They all nodded except for Claire.

"That's why its so funny." Karen said.

"That makes sense." I thought.

"Cliff." said Karen.

"Yeah."

"It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go tell Doug your dating his daughter." she said with a grin.

"The horror. I never thought of that!" I thought.

"Ummm……..ok." I said getting up.

I walked out of the room and I walked into the main room at the Inn. I sat at the bar.

Doug came up to me and said, "So did the girls find you?"

I nodded. "Uh…Doug I have great news to tell you."

"What."

"I finally asked Ann out." I said closing my eyes.

"That's great!" he said smiling.

I looked up at him. That's when his expression changed. "Now I have a few rules for you."

I gulped.

"I don't want to see you in Ann's room. Except for tonight, because I know you won't do anything while all the girls are around. I don't want to see Ann in your room after 8pm. Do you got all that." he said in a stern tone.

"Yes, sir." I said still looking down.

"Good. Because if those rules get broken you will be kicked out of here. Got that?"

"Yes , sir." I said looking up at him.

"Good. Good." he said with a nicer expression. "Now go back to the party."

I got up and walked through the door to find everyone wide eyed.

"That was scary." I said.

"Don't worry Cliff if you get kicked out you can crash at my house." Claire said. "You have you choice of the barn or the chicken coop."

I just looked at her. "Are you serious?" I thought.

"I'm joking Cliff. I have a couch you can crash on."

I just nodded.

The rest of the night was just more truth or dare. At one point we all drifted off to sleep.

________________________________________________________________________

**That was a good chapter right? I enjoyed it. I like writing from Cliff's POV that was interesting. What will happen next? I bet your all wondering what Claire answered, but that will be found out another time. Now that Ann and Cliff are together what could happen? They both seem to think Gray and Claire like each other. Will they do anything to influence that? Keep reading, and I hope you all enjoyed this!**

**See you in chapter 6!!!**

**-Icefire149 **


	6. Pancakes

**Can you believe it? Chapter 6 is here. Did you all enjoy the last chapter? The truth or dare part was fun to write. But I bet you all are wondering what Claire answered, because I know Gray is (LOL). We may find out in this chapter, keep your eyes open for it! Enjoy this chapter!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 6!!!**

**Claire's POV**

I opened my eyes. Everyone was on the floor a sleep still. I felt so stiff because I was still in my wheel chair. "What I would give so I could stand and stretch." I thought. I looked at the clock it was 8:00am. I was really hungry. "I hope Doug is up." I thought. I looked over at Ann, she was on the floor next to Cliff. His arms were around her. "How precious." I thought.

I took the opportunity to take out my digital camera and took some pictures. "The ones of Ann and Cliff may be useful later." I thought.

I rolled out of Ann's room the same time Gray came out of the room across the hall.

"So that's where you were hiding." I said.

"I wasn't hiding. I was in my room." he snapped.

"I thought you shared a room with Cliff upstairs." I said.

"This is my real bedroom. I only share a room upstairs because I used to wake Ann and my dad up in the early morning on the days I have work." he said.

"That's kind of you." I mumbled. "Look at this." I said showing him my camera. I showed him the pictures of Ann and Cliff.

"This is some good black mail here." he said. "Remind me of these next time Ann is bothering me." he added.

"Ok. One thing though."

"What." he said looking up at me.

I took a picture of him.

"Why did you do that?" he asked while rubbing his eyes.

"So I can show you how nice you look without your hat." I said showing him the picture. "I think it's the only record proof of him without his hat and him looking happy." I thought.

"So I don't look nice without my hat?" he asked looking unhappy.

"Well I don't know, because most of the time your hat is covering your entire head." I said.

He just stared at me. After a minute he cracked a smile. "So why are you awake? Everyone else is still asleep." he asked.

"I'm super hungry." I said smiling.

Gray just smiled and said, "You know the Inn doesn't open until 11am today. So there won't be any food till then."

"The horror!" I thought. "Why?" I asked.

"My dad did it so Ann could have fun with her friends a bit longer. Until she has to get ready for work."

"Oh." I said. Just then my stomach growled.

"I guess you are hungry." Gray said. He looked behind me to see everyone in Ann's room still asleep. He walked over to a door down the hallway. "Come on." he said looking back at me.

I followed him. Through that door was the kitchen. "Yay! Food!" I thought.

**Gray's POV **

I led her to the kitchen. To be honest I was hungry too. But there was one problem. I suck at cooking. "What the hell am I going to make?" I thought. I walked over to the shelf of cookbooks and pulled out the book Ann gave me for my last birthday, the extremely stupid's guide to cooking. I pulled it out and tossed it to Claire.

"What's this?" she asked.

"It's what Ann gave me for my last birthday. Pick out what you want." I said.

Claire took one look at it and started laughing.

"Shut up." I said looking at her.

Claire stopped and bit her lip and started flipping through the book. "Oh I love this." she said stopping on the page.

I walked over and looked at the page. "Pancakes! That's all she wants. Thank goddess I thought I was going to be stuck making something hard." I thought. "May I see the book." I said.

She handed the book to me. I put it on the table and started getting all of the ingredients. "So tell me how you got that digital camera?" I asked while I started making the pancakes.

"Oh, that and a laptop are presents I got from my brother for my birthday." she said.

"She has a brother?" I thought.

"My brother Jack lives in For-Get-Me-Not Valley. He is a really successful farmer there." she added.

"What did you say his name is?" I asked. "I think I know him." I thought.

"Jack."

"I know him." I said.

"Really?"

"Yeah. For-Get-Me-Not Valley doesn't have a blacksmith so my grandpa sends me there twice a month to check tools and bring the ones that need upgrading and fixing back to him."

"Oh. Have you seen his farm? The last time I was there was 3years ago."

"Yeah. It's so big and he has lots of animals." I said looking at her. "Why has it been so long since you were there?" I asked.

She lost the happy look on her face.

"Jack and I have conflicting views. He told me when I turn 20 I was suppose to move in with him. And help with his farm until I met a nice boy and got married." she said in an irritated tone. "It's not that I don't want to get married, I do. I just want to have my own farm and do things my way. So I used the money he sent me to buy the farm here. He gave me the camera and laptop a year ago for my birthday to soften me up hoping it would get me to talk to him again."

"Wow. Jack really has her angry." I thought while looking at how angry Claire is. "But you do know Jack talks highly of you." I said surprising her. "I never knew you were Jack's sister. He told me how excited he was that his sister would be coming to live with him soon. He also said he wanted to introduce me to you." I said smiling.

"Stupid Jack." Claire said shaking her head.

"What?" I asked feeling like I was missing something.

"Jack told me about you, too." she said.

"Goddess what did he say?" I thought.

"He told me he had a friend that visits from time to time that he thinks I would like because ….oh how did he word it? Because he can be just as damn stubborn and hot headed at people as I can be." she said laughing.

"Stupid Jack." I mumbled. "Remind me to kick his ass next time I see him." I said.

"That is something I would want to see." she said laughing.

"So, when's your birthday?" I asked curious.

"It's the 14th of summer."

"When's your's?" she asked me.

"The 6th of winter."

"Does it snow a lot here during winter?" Claire asked.

"Yeah. It's really peaceful here during winter." I said picturing the snow in my head.

"I love the snow." Claire said quietly.

"Me too." I thought while I looked down at the pancakes. They were done I think. "Do these look done?" I asked.

Claire came up next to me and said, "Yup. They look perfect to me."

"That's all I needed to know." I thought as I took them out of the pan and put them onto two plates. "Three for Claire and two for me." I thought. I picked up the plates and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going?" Claire asked looking very confused.

"The tables are in the main room of the Inn. Grab the forks and maple syrup on the counter and come on." I said leaving her confused in the kitchen.

I put the plates down on the first table I saw. I turned around to see Claire struggling to carry everything and moving the wheel chair. It was honestly a hilarious sight. At the same time Claire was becoming more and more enraged. "If I knew that she wouldn't throw the forks and syrup at me if I laughed, I would have been on the floor laughing right now." I thought. I bit my lip and took the forks and syrup from her.

"You want to laugh right now, don't you?" she asked looking at me.

"No I don't." I said quickly turning my back to her.

"Whatever. So when are you going to For-Get-Me-Not Valley next?" Claire asked.

"I think Summer 17th." I said.

"Can I come?" she asked.

"Why is she asking me this? I thought she's mad at her brother?" I thought.

"It's around my birthday and I think I need to see my brother. I bet he's been worrying about me." she said looking at her pancakes.

"Sure, why not." I said eating a piece of my pancakes.

**Doctor's POV**

I can stop thinking about last night. "I don't get why all the girls think it would be funny to have Elli hug me. Of course I would be fine with it, Elli is my friend. I just don't get girls." I thought as I got up. I looked over at the clock, it was only 8:00 a.m. I really didn't feel like doing anything today. I jumped in to the shower, got dressed, and quickly brushed my hair and teeth. "Why am I still so sleepy?" I thought. "It's just going to be one of those days." I thought as I looked at the clock. It was only 9:00 a.m. I felt hungry so I decided to go to the Inn.

On my way to the Inn I found myself unable to stop thinking about Claire. I truly don't know her, but I really want to. "She is just so pretty. I think I would give any thing just to be around her." I thought. "I nearly died when I first saw her. Yes, she was hurt from falling down a flight of stairs, but goddess she was just beautiful. I just couldn't believe she got hurt trying to save that horrid blacksmith. Ever since then I can't stop thinking about her." I thought. "I was fine to go to the goddess festival with Elli, she is a wonderful friend. I didn't think Claire would go because of her arm. She had her farm to worry about, not a silly dance. I felt…so angered to see her the with _Gray_. Why Gray? He was the cause of her injury. Why would she even go near him after that? I can tell he obviously likes her, even if he doesn't know it yet. But since he doesn't know, I will win her heart." I thought as I arrived at the Inn.

I walked in to see Claire at one of the tables with _him_. "What is she doing here? Oh, goddess is she in her pajamas?" I thought panicking. I froze where I stood. Just then Gray looked over at me. He gave me a smirk, and walked over to me. Claire just noticed I was there in the Inn and watched Gray coming over to my direction.

"Why are you here?" Gray asked sternly.

"He's still mad that I told him to stay away from Claire? Dude don't hold a grudge!!!" I thought feeling like yelling that last part at him.

"You don't own the place. Besides it's after 9am, I'm hungry, and meals are sold here." I said looking at him. "Was he stupid?! He's grown up here, for goddess's sake."

Gray just scowled and said, "If you looked at the sign posted on the door it would tell you that the Inn doesn't open until 11am to the public."

"Why?" I asked quickly glancing at Claire. "What, did he want the Inn to himself?" I thought.

"Whatever you're thinking you're wrong." He snapped back after noticing me glancing at Claire. "Anyways, the Inn isn't open until 11am because Ann had a sleep over party last night. So my dad is letting her have more time with her friends instead of having to work first thing in the morning." he said glaring at me.

"I still don't see Ann anywhere." I thought. "So where's Ann?" I asked.

"She's asleep." he snapped.

"Why are you two up, then?"

"Because we were hungry. Anyways none of this is your business. So please leave now." he said looking at me like he was going to kill me.

Just then I realized I must have been looking at him in the same manor. "Goddess, I really wish he would fall off a cliff." I thought.

"Leave now." Gray said more forceful.

I turned around and left the Inn.

________________________________________________________________________

**Yeah I know this is kinda short. I don't know when chapter 7 will come out. I will assure all of you and say I am still motivated writing this. School is just making me really sleepy so I don't have a lot of time to write. I hope you all enjoyed this. I'm sorry about the whole pancakes thing, yes I know its pretty silly but I really wanted some pancakes when I was writing that. Please keep reviewing! That really motivates me to write!!! Please keep enjoying this story!!! Also please tell me which pairing you all like better, **_**KaixMary **_**or **_**KaixPopuri**_**.**

**Icefire149 **


	7. I'll have to try harder

**Here we are in chapter 7! Can you believe it? I can't. I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. Now you all know what the Doctor's problem is. Now we must find out what he's gonna do! Also what's going to happen when Claire see's Jack? I hope you all enjoy this chapter! Keep reviewing!!! **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

**Chapter 7!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Claire's POV **

"I can't stop thinking about that day a week ago when me and Gray were eating pancakes. When the Doctor came into the Inn I thought Gray was literally going to kill him. But then, the Doctor was returning the looks. I wonder why they dislike each other?" I thought as I procrastinated getting out of bed. "Today is going to be a long one." I thought. "Today was the day Gray had to go back to work for his grandpa Saibara. I still had another two weeks until I got out of the wheel chair and both of my cast. Because Gray taking it upon himself to do all my farm work, I now have a lot of crops to water and harvest." I thought as I pulled myself out of bed and into my prison, my wheel chair.

I rolled up to the window and looked out at my field. "Gray did a good job." I thought. "My field was all cleared out except for a few huge boulders and tree stumps. And now I have many, and I mean _a lot _of crops growing. I'm happy my farm is looking successful, I just don't know how I'm going to get everything done. I don't think I have the stamina yet to take care of my farm." I thought. "Stupid Gray." I mumbled feeling a little mad. "If he only let me do a little work, like watering some of my crops, I know I would feel better taking care of my farm. But no, he thought I was going to get hurt." I thought as I made my breakfast.

As I ate my cereal I thought, "At least I get to do some farm work today. It took me almost all day yesterday to get Gray calm at the thought of me doing my farm work, even though I'm still in a wheel chair. But I had to agree to him stopping by before and after work to make sure I'm still ok." I rolled away from the table and put the bowl and spoon into the sink. I looked at the clock, it was 7:00am, "I should get dressed. Gray should be here soon." I thought. I rolled over to my bureau and pulled out my clothes for today. I didn't feel like going into the bathroom to change, so pulled myself onto my bed and started changing. As I pulled my pj shirt off I heard a knocking at the door.

"Claire! Hello?" yelled Gray at the door.

"Hold on!" I yelled trying to change faster. But I could only go so fast with a cast on my arm.

"Claire!" he yelled. I heard the doorknob moving.

"Please be locked." I thought. "If you open that door I will seriously _**kill**_ you!" I yelled.

"What?!" he yelled still outside.

"You heard me! Just give me a damn minute ok?" I yelled back.

After a good ten minutes I was finally changed into my work clothes for the day. I got back into my wheel chair and rolled to the door. He was sitting on the ground looking out at my field.

He looked up at me and said, "What the hell was that about?"

"I was changing when you came to the door."

Gray's face just got red. "You could have said that instead of, I'll kill you if you open that door." he said mimicking me.

"Well it was either that or you were gong to walk into my house when I didn't have a shirt on!" I yelled at him.

His face just got even redder. Gray stood up and said, "I…um, uh … I'll see you at one." And he just left my property almost running, and was clearly embarrassed.

"Stupid boy." I mumbled. I turned around and looked at my field. "I got a lot of work to do." I thought as I pulled out my watering can.

I filled it with water and started watering my many crops. I took a quick glance at the rest when I finished the first small section. "Crap! I ton of them have to be harvested!" I thought panicking now. "There is no way I could carry the harvested vegetables to the shipment bin. I guess I'll just water everything then start harvesting, and later I'll have Gray's help." I thought.

**Doctor's POV **

Today was a really slow day at the clinic. There was nothing to do. "I know its good that no one is getting hurt, I'm just bored." I thought as I stared at the ceiling. I looked at the doorway when Elli entered the room.

"Doctor?" she said quietly.

"Yes."

"Since there isn't any one here or has come in all day can I go home? Stu came by a second ago and says my Grandma needs me at home." she said looking at the floor.

"Of course. Go have the day off." I said quickly. "It means I can go do something." I thought.

"Thank you Doctor." Elli said smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow." she said leaving the room.

"Now what will I do?" I thought. "Claire may need some help with her farm." I thought. I went upstairs into my room and changed into a white t-shirt and jeans. I looked at the clock it was 12:30 in the afternoon. "I should be there in ten minutes." I thought as I left the clinic. "This will be a good chance to get to know her." I thought. "I wonder how her farm is doing. Everyone said it was a wreck when she bought it. I doubt its any better, because of her injuries." I thought as I got closer to her farm.

"Wow." I thought as I looked at her mostly cleared field with a lot of crops planted everywhere. "How on earth could she get all this work done?" I wondered. I walked up near her house and looked out at her field to see her in her wheel chair harvesting crops.

"Claire!" I yelled to her.

Her head jerked up. Her eyes met mine but her face fell in disappointment. I wasn't the person she was waiting for I concluded. "Need any help?" I yelled coming a little closer."

"No. I'm doing fine." she called back.

"Is she serious? She still has hours worth of harvesting left." I thought looking at her field.

"Are you sure? Look at all the crops you still have left to harvest. There is no way you can do this yourself." I said.

"Her expression went from nothing to anger at my last sentence." I thought after looking at her changing expression.

"I'm doing fine. I have everything under control. I don't need any help." she said coolly at me.

"I think you do." I said still in a good mood. "Please let me help." I thought.

"She said she didn't want any help." said a deep voice behind me.

I noticed Claire give a quick sigh of relief as I turned around. Gray was standing behind me. He was looking at me like he knew his look it self would kill me.

"I was not talking to you." I said turning my back to him.

"I don't care. Claire told you she didn't need any help. Therefore you should leave." he said coolly.

"No one asked you." I said angrily. "Will you just go jump off a cliff or something!" I thought.

"Doctor. Thank you for coming over here. And thank you for offering to help. But I just can't take any fighting today. So please if you don't mind, can you leave?" Claire said a good ten feet away from me and Gray.

"What?" I thought feeling like she just kicked me.

"Ok." I said looking at her then turning around and leaving her property.

"I'll have to try harder." I thought.

**Gray's POV **

"I was so happy to see that creep leave Claire's farm." I thought as I watched him leave. "I couldn't believe my eyes when I saw him here. What the hell was he thinking? Especially when he one, insulted her, and second he was forcing his help when she clearly said no. What's wrong with him?" I thought.

When he was out of sight I looked back at Claire. She was watching the Doctor leave. When he was out of sight she looked up at me and said, "Thanks for trying to get him to leave."

"No problem. So is everything all set here? You clearly said you didn't need any help." I said in a teasing tone. I glanced at her field, she had a lot to harvest still.

She looked at me with big eyes then she looked down quickly.

"I need help harvesting my crops." she said looking up at me again.

"But I thought you said you _had everything under control_?" I said teasing her now. "She was just trying to get rid of the Doctor." I realized. This surprisingly made me feel really happy.

"Can you just help me. I'm so tired. I've been working since you left, no breaks." she said looking defeated.

This made me feel really guilty. "Um…why don't you go and get something to eat and rest. I'll take care of the rest of the crops." I said softly. "Damn she looks tired." I thought studying her face.

She just nodded. Claire started heading towards her house. "Poor girl, she worked herself too hard." I thought as I started harvesting her crops.

After a few hours I was finally done, the sun was starting to set. I decided to check on Claire. I walked over to her house and knocked on the door. I waited but there was only silence.

"Claire?" I called knocking a bit louder.

Still nothing. I opened the door, she left it unlocked. I looked around her house she was on her bed out cold asleep. "She must have crashed the moment she sat on it." I thought. I put a blanket over her and left, leaving her to sleep in peace.

**Claire's POV **

I opened my eyes to see bright beams of light coming through my windows. I jumped awake. "What time is it?" I thought as I looked around the room searching for the clock. "It's 10am?!" I yelled pulling myself out of bed. I pulled out fresh clothes went to start getting dressed when I realized I was in the same clothes as yesterday. Slowly the memory of yesterday flooded into my head. "Gray is too nice." I thought to myself. "He is definitely the best friend I could ever ask for." I thought.

I got dressed as fast as I could and got myself outside. I got outside and went digging through my backpack looking for my watering can.

"Looking for this?" said a deep voice.

I looked up to see Gray right in front of me with a teasing smile and holding my watering can.

"How..?" I said looking back at my house feeling confused.

"Calm down. I convinced my grandpa to let me help you with your farm until you get out of the wheel chair. So I've been watering your fields. All of your farm work is done." Gray said handing me my watering can.

"Now how did you get this?" I asked curious.

Gray looked down at the ground and said, "The door was unlocked."

"I should just leave the door open, I never remember to lock it." I said joking.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Gray said not getting my joke.

"Its ok. I'm just joking. I just don't know what you would do if I locked the door. Then you couldn't break in and steal stuff like watering cans." I said teasing.

"I don't steal stuff." Gray said scowling.

"Come on, learn to take a joke." I said.

Gray just rolled his eyes.

"Thank you for watering my crops." I said sincerely.

Gray just nodded.

"What should we do next?" I asked.

"I don't know." Gray mumbled.

"Lets go to the Inn I'm starving." I said.

**Summer 1****st**

(Note- still Claire's POV)

The rest of the days up to today, Gray would come to my house by 7:00am to help with my crops. This time though Gray let me do some of the work. I found that this helped, because everyday I could do more before I became tired. Yesterday was different, since it was the last day of spring I had to get rid of my growing crops so I could be ready to plant my summer crops tomorrow. It was fun work. All I had to do was swing my sickle and I was done. Except I almost slashed Gray's leg the first time. "He got to close." I thought laughing at the memory.

Today is going to be a fun day, or at least that is what Gray kept telling me when he, Ann, and Cliff came to my house this morning. Today is the big summer festival, with a swimming race.

"It's going to be fun." Gray said as he pushed my wheel chair outside.

Ann had just had fun forcing Gray and Cliff to stay outside while she forced me to put on my bathing suit. "At least I get to wear my pretty white tank top and some shorts. But I'm stuck in a wheel chair today. And that still sucks At least I got only a week left in it, and that is good." I thought.

"Well of course it's going to be fun, but not for me." I said a bit annoyed.

"Why is it not going to be fun for you?" he said.

"Are you kidding me?" I thought. I heard Ann whack herself in the forehead. I know her and Cliff were walking behind me and Gray, but I didn't need to see them to see the looks on their faces to know they were thinking the same thing I was. "Are you serious?" I asked Gray.

"Yes."

"What?" I thought.

"How can I have fun if I'm in a wheel chair!" I yelled up at Gray's still smiling face.

"So. Doesn't mean you still can't have fun." he said still smiling.

"I could almost see Ann rolling her eyes, but I guess nothing is going to kill his good mood today. That's different. I don't want to kill it, it's just its weird for him to be _that_ happy." I thought.

I just sulked as we came to the beach. My mood changed from bad to great when we got too the beach. Everyone was there at the beach.

"Who is this?" asked a boy with a purple bandanna that was now in front of me.

"My name is Claire." I said smiling. "goddess he is so cute!" I thought. "What's yours?" I asked.

"I'm Kai." he said smiling back. "I own the snack shack here at the beach during the summer." he continued.

"I just bought the old farm on the other side of Chicken Lil' back in the spring." I said.

"You're rebuilding that old farm?" he said looking at me in surprise.

It didn't click at first but it did click after a second. "Oh, I'm only in the wheel chair, because I broke my arm and my ankle." I said quickly.

"Oh." he said looking at my arm. "So…how did you break your arm and ankle?" he asked.

"Shoot! I wasn't expecting that." I thought. "Oh, well I fell down some stairs trying to save Gray from falling and…." I thought. I quickly glanced up at Gray who was standing next to me now. He was looking back at me, his face turning red. "I had a few problems with stairs." I said with a small laugh.

"Are you sure that's the story?" Kai asked staring at me.

"What he doesn't believe me? Crap, did he see me look up at Gray?" I thought panicking now. "What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"By the way you glanced up at my good friend Gray here, and by how red his face is I say he had something to do with it." he said putting his arm over Gray's shoulders.

I could feel my face getting red.

Gray pushed Kai away with one arm, "Personal bubble." he mumbled.

"Same old Gray." Kai laughed. "But not exactly." he added.

"What do you mean?" Gray asked looking annoyed.

"I'm meaning that you never have any friends besides Cliff. I never would have expected you to have a girlfriend." Kai said bluntly.

"What did he just say?" I thought feeling my face turn a vivid red. My thoughts were interrupted then by laughter. I turned my head to see Ann on the ground laughing a good ten feet away. Cliff looked like he was trying to get her to stop, because he could see me watching.

"Kai. Gray is not my boyfriend." I said looking back at Kai. Gray was a vivid red and looked very angry but surprisingly he was speechless.

"I bet he wishes though." Kai said laughing.

"Does he have a death wish?" I thought.

"One more word and you will be dead." Gray said angrily.

"Oh, look Kai killed Gray's good mood, I guess it can be killed today." I thought knowing I was smiling.

Gray was still just staring at Kai angrily, and Kai looked well, just stunned by Gray's words. Gray just then suddenly turned around and walked away towards the ocean, sulking.

I looked back at Kai and said, "Great you killed his good mood."

"He has a good mood?" Kai asked seriously.

"Yes." I said.

"Sorry." he said.

"It's ok." I said smiling.

"So…If you're not dating him, why are you here with him?"

"Because he's my best friend and Ann also forced me to come." I said laughing a bit at the end.

"Why didn't you want to come?"

"I love the beach, I just don't see how I can really enjoy myself when I'm trapped in this wheel chair."

"Oh, but I bet you can still have fun. Like how I'm going to beat Gray at the swimming race." Kai said smiling.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Kai!" yelled Popuri running over. "I've been looking for you everywhere." Popuri said dragging him away.

(I have decided to make this chapter a 2parter. Expect the next part soon!!!)


	8. the race

**I'm sorry I left you all there with part one. I hoped you liked it though. I was writing that part of chapter one and I found that wasn't letting me logg in for about three days!!! So when I finally was able to logg in I just posted that first half of chapter 7 because I didn't know when I could logg in next. Chapter 7 is long anyways so splitting it up is good I think. I keep on writing it, and you all get to read it earlier than I planned. A win, win. Lol. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Icefire149**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters **

**CHAPTER 7 PART II!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Claire's POV **

"Oh, but I bet you can still have fun. Like how I'm going to beat Gray at the swimming race." Kai said smiling.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Kai!" yelled Popuri running over. "I've been looking for you everywhere." Popuri said dragging him away.

I looked around until I spotted Gray. He was sitting on the ground watching the waves as they came within a few inches of him, "he is most likely still sulking." I thought. "I should let him cool down a bit. Goddess he has a short fuse." I thought. I looked over at Ann and Cliff they were still a good ten feet away and they were just talking. "At least she stopped laughing." I thought.

I went to move my wheel chair but it didn't move. "Stupid sand!" I thought feeling frustrated. I looked over at Ann and Cliff, neither one was looking in my direction. I looked over to Gray, but he was still looking at the waves. "Great, I'm stuck." I thought. "I don't want to yell, that just makes me feel like a little kid calling for my mom." I thought. I looked down to see a small rock next to my wheel chair. "This will get Ann's attention." I thought. I picked up the rock and was aiming when someone started coming in my direction.

"Claire!" yelled Gray a few feet away from me.

"What?" I snapped back.

"Why are you trying to kill my sister? I know she's annoying, but wouldn't duck taping her mouth shut work just as well?" he asked standing next to me now.

I tried so hard to keep a straight face, but it must have broke at one point, because Gray was smiling a bit.

"I'm not trying to kill her. I simply just wanted to get her attention." I said seriously.

"I think yelling would have worked just fine."

"Shut up." I said annoyed.

"What did you need her for?" Gray asked.

"The wheel chair won't move for me." I said looking at the _evil_ sand.

Gray laughed a little but stopped when I glared up at him. "I do not like being laughed at." I thought.

"Everyone quiet now!" yelled the Mayor. "Quiet!" he yelled. Everyone stopped talking and looked up at him. "Everyone participating in the swimming race please get ready. The race starts in 5minutes."

"So what exactly do you do for the race?" I asked Gray.

"Well see that huge rock out there in the water." Gray said pointing out at the water.

I looked and there it was, a good ways out. "I see it." I said.

"Rick swims out to the rock around now and he sits on top of it. The rest of us who compete will wait on the beach until the race begins. When the Mayor yells go, we all swim out to the rock. Who ever touches the rock first wins." Gray said.

"Oh. Are you competing?" I asked.

"Yup."

" Are you going to win? Kai says he is going to beat you." I said smiling.

"I can beat Kai in my sleep."

"Ok. Since you said that you know that if Kai beats you that's an epic fail on your part." I said.

"An epic fail?" he said not understanding.

"It means you failed at winning. But now since you claimed you can beat Kai in your sleep that means you have to win, otherwise it's an epic fail." I said getting annoyed. "Why do I have to explain things like that?! Who doesn't understand an epic fail?!" I thought getting annoyed.

"Ok." Gray said looking at me like I was crazy.

"Go get ready for the race. I should be able to see from here. If you lose I will never let you forget it." I said joking.

Gray rolled his eyes and walked over to Cliff and Ann. He was talking to Cliff then they both got up and took off their shirts. They were already wearing their swim trunks.

"I bet Ann is freaking out right now." I thought wishing I could see her face.

Then Gray and Cliff went over toward the dock where more people were gathering.

"Looks like Gray, Cliff, Elli, Kai, Popuri, and Karen were racing." I thought watching them gather over by the dock.

Just then the Mayor started yelling again, "Everyone get ready the race is about to begin."

I wanted to move closer but the wheel chair still wouldn't move. "Stupid chair! I can't wait to get rid of you!" I thought.

"Get ready!" yelled the mayor. "Go!" yelled the Mayor.

Everyone who was lined up was now diving into the water.

"I hope Gray beats Kai." I thought smiling a bit. "Uh, wait a second why should I care? He is just my friend. Remember that you stupid brain! Don't think of him any other way." I thought.

"Hi Claire." said someone who was next to me.

I jumped a bit.

"Sorry I didn't mean to startle you." said the person next to me.

I turned to look. It was the Doctor.

"Hi." I mumbled looking back to the race. Gray and Kai were tied for first right now, but they still had a ways to go.

"How are you doing?" the Doctor asked.

"Good, I guess. I just really want to get rid of the wheel chair and casts." I said wishing I could burn this evil wheel chair.

"Well I think they can come off tomorrow."

"Seriously?" I said excited and looking at him.

"Come by the clinic tomorrow and I'll take an x-ray. If everything is fine you will be out of those casts." he said smiling.

"Yes!" I thought. I looked over to he race. Gray and Kai were just in front of the rock. "Who won?" I thought. Looking around everyone was thinking the same thing. "It was a close one." I thought. Rick stood up and pointed to Gray. "Does that mean he won?" I mumbled.

"I think so." the Doctor said sourly.

"Why does he hate Gray?" I wondered. "The Doctor is cute and all but that look he gives Gray just freaks me out. He seriously looks like he is going to kill him at any second. It just makes me want to stay away from him." I thought glancing up to the Doctor. "He seems nice here, but…I just wish I could move away a bit." I thought.

The Doctor took a step closer and said, "What are you going to do when you get out of the wheel chair?"

"Fix up my farm." I mumbled while watching everyone in the race swimming back.

"You don't got a lot to fix up. The farm looks great."

"No, I didn't get to do much work. Gray was the one who did all the work." I said looking at the Doctor. His expression went from happy to an annoyed look. I looked away form the Doctor and looked over at the beach. Gray just got out of the water, Cliff was at his side smiling. "You won! I can't believe that!" I could hear Cliff saying.

"Gray!" I yelled.

He looked over smiling until he saw the Doctor next to me. Gray started walking in my direction, after he grabbed a towel from the dock. He carried it in his hand.

"Why is he always here?" I thought I heard the Doctor mumble. The Doctor was standing way too close in my personal bubble for me. I was sitting as far as I could away from the Doctor. Hell, I was leaning away from him. "I don't hate him or any thing I just don't want him that close." I thought.

Gray came over and his expression was a little happier.

"You won!" I said.

"I know." he said smiling.

"How's Kai taking it?" I asked.

"Not well." he said grinning.

"Claire can I ask you something?" the Doctor asked cutting in.

"What?" I said.

"Doctor!" yelled Elli a good 20feet away.

The Doctor turned and looked. "Never mind, see you tomorrow." he said to me and walked towards Elli.

"What does he mean _I'll see you tomorrow_?" Gray asked.

"I might be getting these casts off!" I said exited.

"That's great!" he said looking happy.

"You want to know what else?" I said. "This should be good." I thought.

"What?" he asked.

"It means you have to go to work the day after tomorrow." I said just wanting to see his reaction.

"Shoot. Why do you have to bring my good mood down?" he snapped.

"I just wanted to see your reaction." I said smiling. He just scowled. "I'm sorry." I said as sincere as I could.

Gray just rolled his eyes. "Lets go to the Inn and celebrate with Ann and Cliff. It's Ann's turn to pay for food." he said.

"Ann! Come over here." he yelled.

Ann came walking over with Cliff. "What?" she said.

"I'm hungry go make something at the Inn." he said.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

Gray nodded.

"I'm hungry too." I said joining in.

Cliff laughed a little. "I'm kinda hungry too." he said softly.

"Oh, fine." she said annoyed.

We all walked back to the Inn. Ann was pushing my wheel chair. Cliff and Gray were walking ahead of us.

"Did you have fun?" Ann asked.

"Yeah I guess."

"What?" Ann demanded.

"I just keep thinking about why Kai said."

"What did he say?"

"Well he first thought me and Gray were dating."

"I know I heard that one." Ann said smiling.

"I know. People on Mars could have heard you laughing."

"Just continue." Ann said.

"When I told Kai that Gray wasn't my boyfriend he said Gray wishes he was my boyfriend."

"He did?"

"Yup."

Ann started laughing a little.

"Why are you laughing?" Cliff said walking backwards, Gray just looked over his shoulder.

"No reason." Ann said quickly.

Cliff and Gray went back to talking.

"Do you think Gray wishes that?" I said to Ann.

"I have no idea what goes on in my brother's head, but yes I do think that." Ann said. "But there is a more important thing to think about." Ann continued.

"What?"

"Do you like Gray?"

I just looked at her. "I never really thought about it." I mumbled.

"Do you like him? Everyone seems to think so." she said.

"Does he think that I like him?" I asked panicking.

"As far as I know he is oblivious."

That made me laugh.

"But tell me, do you _like_ him? Tell me!" Ann begged.

"I don't know. I like him, he's my friend. He makes me mad, and he makes me laugh. I don't know, he's cute, very cute. But I don't know Ann." I said looking up at her.

"I think you like him." she said teasing.

"Oh, shut up and make me something to eat." I said as we came inside of the Inn.

Ann pushed me up to the table where Gray and Cliff were sitting.

"Food! Food!" they said together.

"Keep it up and I'll pay Karen to make all of your meals forever." she threatened.

They both shut up. "Karen is a horrible cook. She can't even make toast right." I thought.

We spent the next few hours having fun talking about everything. Ann got excited when I mentioned my birthday was coming up.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner!" Ann said.

"I forgot."

"We got to plan a party." Ann said.

"I got an idea." I said.

"What?" Ann said.

"Since your birthday is on the 15th and mine is the 14th why don't we have one party on your birthday."

"That will be perfect." Ann said. "We got lots to plan!" Ann continued.

"You can plan the party. I'm not good at that stuff. Tell me what to do, to help you. And make sure people know its my party too." I said smiling.

"Ok." she said smiling.

I looked over at the clock it was 8pm. "I got to go. It's late and I am tired." I said rolling my wheel chair away from the table.

I looked outside. "Wonderful. Just freaken wonderful." I said.

"What?" Cliff asked.

"It's raining outside." I said.

"Then stay longer." Ann said smiling.

"Ok." I said going back to the table.

"Why don't you want to stay. Don't you _like _us?" Ann said with a wicked smile. I knew what she was implying. Gray and Cliff just looked at each other. They knew something was up for two reasons: one, I was glaring at Ann and two, she was giving me her wicked smile.

"Or course I like you all, you all are my best friends." I said.

Ann just smiled. Gray and Cliff seemed to relax a bit.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Ann asked.

"I don't know. I'll be happy with anything, I guess." I said. "What about you?"

"I don't know. As long as I'm with Cliff, I'm happy." Ann said smiling.

Cliff's face became very red.

"If you touch my sister I will seriously kill you." Gray said to Cliff.

Cliff looked terrified and got up and backed away a good 5feet.

"I'm just joking. Learn to take a joke." Gray said.

Cliff slowly came back to the table.

"Gray, that's not a good joke." Ann said.

Gray just scowled.

The next few hours was just more talking and laughing. The rain didn't stop until 10pm. When it did I rolled myself home. I was so sleepy. At that point Gray and Cliff had already crashed. Ann decided to leave them there at the table.


	9. i can walk!

**I'm back! I hope you all enjoyed part 2 of chapter 7. I wrote it in one day. I was at school and I forgot my little notebook that I hand write the rough draft of the chapters in. I was going mental I so wanted to write down the parts that kept coming in my head but I knew I would lose the paper I wrote it on (my backpack=black hole, not kidding). I got home from school, and I'm like mega sick with a cold right now, and I just sat at my computer and wrote till I was done. I looked at the clock and it was not the afternoon any more and I still had evil math hw. I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. Are you all wondering what the Doctor was going to ask Claire? Guess what? you are so going to find out in a little bit. **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (yeah! That is so awesome!)**

**Claire's POV**

I opened my eyes to the new day. "Go back to sleep. You stayed up to late." my head kept telling me. But the shining sunlight coming in through the windows was too bright. "Stupid sun." I thought as I got up and got into my wheel chair. That's when I realized something, "I'm getting the casts off today!".

I quickly got dressed and had some toast for breakfast. I looked over at the clock, it was 7:20am. "Gray's not here yet." I realized. "I guess he overslept because Ann left him and Cliff asleep with their heads on the table." I thought making myself laugh at the memory of last night.

I grabbed my watering can out of my bag and when I got outside I realized something, "It's the second day of summer. I need to buy seeds and restart growing crops. Oh well at least that means no work for me this morning." I thought.

I decided to go see Ann, because neither the store nor the clinic would be open until 9am. I got to the Inn just as Ann was unlocking the door. She gave me a big smile when she saw me. Ann opened the door quietly and whispered, "Do you got your camera?".

"Yeah. Why?"

Ann took a step out of my way so I could enter. That's when I saw it, Gray and Cliff were still asleep at the table. I pulled out my camera and took lots of pictures.

"Perfect blackmail." Ann said.

"Perfect blackmail." I said back.

"Hey. What are you two doing?" Kai said coming down the stairs.

"SHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" said but me and Ann as we pointed towards Gray and Cliff.

Kai looked over and said, "Oh.". He went over and said take a picture with me in it. Kai started doing funny poses in the back round as I took the pictures.

"This makes the pictures even better." I said to Ann.

Ann just nodded. "We should wake them up. People will be coming to the Inn for breakfast soon." Ann said.

"Ok. How shall we wake them up?" I said.

"Got any ideas?" Ann asked.

"Do you got an air horn?" I asked.

"I got an air horn." Ann said with her wicked smile.

"I got to see this." Kai said sitting at a nearby table. "Can that camera video tape?" he asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"May I video tape this event?" Kai asked.

"Of course." I said bringing the camera to him.

Just then Ann disappeared into the back rooms, and came back quickly with the air horn.

"This should be very good." I thought. I turned to Kai and said, "Start taping now."

"Action." he said.

I nodded to Ann and she walked over to the table Gray and Cliff were at. Kai got up and moved a bit closer to the table.

"Now." I said to Ann.

The air horn went off and Gray and Cliff snapped their heads up. At the same time they both fell out of their chairs. Also at the same time me, Ann, and Kai started laughing our heads off.

Cliff just looked around very clueless still on the floor. Gray on the other hand was standing up now and looking extremely pissed off. Both me and Ann stopped laughing and looked at each other like we were thinking the same thing. I was thinking, "Shoot, we forgot about Gray's psycho temper.". Kai was the only one still laughing.

"Are you video taping this?" Gray said looking at the camera.

"No." Kai said quickly hitting the button to stop taping and hiding the camera behind his back.

"Give me the camera." Gray said.

"What camera?" Kai said walking backwards towards me. He dropped the camera in my lap and said quickly, "I got to go to work.". And then he ran out the door of the Inn.

"Chicken!" I yelled at him.

"Wait a second what time is it?" Cliff asked getting up and yawning.

"A little after 8am." Ann said.

"You left us there all night?!" Gray yelled.

"Yup." I said smiling.

Gray just scowled.

"Ann?" Cliff said.

"Yeah."

"What's for breakfast?" Cliff asked.

I laughed at that. "Only a boy would ask that at this kind of moment." I thought.

Ann just rolled her eyes. Gray started walking up the stair case and slammed his bedroom door behind him.

"I'll go make something for all of us and I'll tell my dad Gray is paying for it." Ann said skipping into the kitchen.

I rolled over to the table that cliff was sitting at and said, "How can you be so calm when Ann and I left you at a table asleep all night, and woke you up with an air horn?"

"I'm used to it." Cliff said. "I had a little sister. And she did that kind of stuff to me all the time." he said with sadness in his eyes.

"He had a little sister?" I thought. "He looks too sad to say anything now." I thought. "What are you getting Ann for her birthday?" I asked changing the question. His eyes and his expression became happier.

"I don't know yet." he said. "What are you getting her?" he asked.

"I really don't know." I mumbled.

Just then the door to the Inn opened and Kai walked in.

"Is it safe?" he asked looking around.

"Yes Kai. The big bad scary Gray is upstairs." I said teasing.

Kai rolled his eyes and walked over and sat in the chair next to me. "Are you sure you're not dating Gray?" Kai asked.

"What?" I thought. "No Kai. I'm sure. He is just my friend." I said.

"Do you like him? I think he likes you but doesn't realize it yet." Kai said.

"We are just friends." I said.

"From what I've heard he spends more time with you then he spends here." Kai said glancing over to Cliff. Cliff smiled a bit.

"So…Cliff's a gossip. I got to tell Ann, she will laugh her head off." I thought.

"Anyways even if you two are _just friends_, you're a good influence on him. His whole personality is changing. Before he met you he angrily got up, angrily went to work, he angrily worked, he angrily walked home from work, he angrily ate, and he angrily went to sleep." Kai said.

Cliff at this point was laughing. I was biting my lip.

"How could Kai say that with a straight face?" I thought. I just nodded, and Kai gave me a goofy smile.

Just then the door from the back rooms opened and Ann came out with food.

"Yes! Pancakes! My favorite." I thought.

"Kai, when did you come back?" Ann said putting a plate in front of Cliff.

"Just a little bit ago." Kai said.

"Ok. You can have Gray's breakfast then. If he wants something he can make it himself." Ann said putting a plate in front of Kai and another in front of me.

Ann sat next to Cliff with a plate in front of herself.

I dug into the food. I love pancakes, and Ann is an awesome cook. "But to be honest the pancakes Gray made were just as good as these." I thought.

"Do they taste good?" Ann asked.

"Yeah they taste as good as the pancakes I had last time I ate pancakes here." I blurted out with out thinking.

"When did I make pancakes for you here before now?" Ann asked looking at me funny.

"Uh……Gray made pancakes." I said looking down at my food.

"I'll take what you said and the stunned look on Ann's face as a compliment." Gray said sitting in the empty seat next to me.

I looked up at Ann, she was just staring at me, her jaw even dropped.

"She hasn't had anyone tell her that someone else's food is equal or better than hers since she was seven." Gray whispered to me.

I just laughed. Ann was still stunned. Cliff was waving his hand in front of Ann's face. After a minute she yelled, "Stop it Cliff!"

Me, Gray and Kai were laughing now. Ann just sat there sulking.

I looked over at the clock it was just about 9am. "I got to go." I said rolling away from the table.

"Where are you going?" Gray asked.

"I most likely should be getting these cast off and out of this wheel chair today." I said excited.

"Oh, yeah. Lets go." Gray said getting up.

"How come we didn't get the memo?" Ann asked.

"I told you they are so secretly dating." Kai said.

"Shut up Kai!" Gray and I said together.

"Ann, I'm sorry. I guess I just forgot." I said sincerely.

Ann just sat there and sulked.

"Well I'm leaving. I so want out of this wheel chair." I said rolling towards the door.

I got a good five feet outside before I realized I was being followed.

"What are you going to do when you can walk again?" Gray said pushing my wheel chair now.

"First I'm going to buy seeds and plant them. Because I believe I'm a farmer and I have yet to do much farm work. You have done most of my farm work. I thank you for doing that, I just need to do it myself now." I said.

"Ok. I won't help you with your farm work anymore." Gray said.

"That's not what I mean!" I said quickly. "Well kinda, but I still would like some help here and there." I said rambling.

"Calm down Claire. I'll be happy to help you. All you have to do is ask." Gray said.

**Gray's POV**

I opened the door to the clinic and Claire rolled herself in.

"Hello Claire, Gray." Elli said smiling from behind the desk.

"Hi Elli." Claire said rolling up to the desk.

I just nodded.

"Do you think you're going to get those casts off today?" Elli asked?

"I better." Claire said.

"Well step into the room over there and I'll get the Doctor." Elli said.

Claire quickly rolled into the room and looked back at me. "Are you coming or not?" she said.

I came walking over. "Why did I come again?" I thought. "Oh yeah, I wanted to make sure the Doctor doesn't go psycho and kill her or something." I thought. "I really hate that guy." I thought some more as I entered the room. Claire was smiling at me. "Crap, why is she smiling at me? What should I do?" I thought. I gave her a weak smile back.

"So… why did you come here with me?" Claire asked.

"What should I say?" I thought. "I don't know. I really don't like the Doctor." I said quickly. "Did I just say that?" I thought.

"Like I didn't already notice. When you and the Doctor are in the same room I swear you two are going to kill each other." Claire said.

"I don't know what his problem is." I said quietly.

"I don't know either. That look he gives you, scares the heck out of me." she said quietly.

A minute later the Doctor came in. "Hello Claire." he said coming in the room but he stopped dead when he saw me.

"Hello Doctor." Claire said.

The Doctor looked at her and smiled. "If we go into the other room we can take the x-rays." The Doctor said moving out of the doorway to let Claire go by. As soon as Claire went through the doorway I turned to follow but the Doctor put his arm across the doorway and said, "Only family allowed. Go wait in the waiting room."

"I really hate this guy." I thought.

The Doctor gave me a wicked smile similar to my sister's and he followed Claire into another room.

I just scowled as I took a seat in the waiting room. After a few minutes Claire came rolling out and said quietly, "Why didn't you come?"

The Doctor came out now. I just pointed toward him. He looked at me funny. Claire just nodded. He then pushed her into the room. The Doctor then looked at the x-ray. Claire looked over at me and motioned with her hand for me to come.

I came walking in and the Doctor just glared at me. I just stood next to Claire.

"Lets hope I can get out of this wheel chair." Claire said looking up at me.

I just nodded.

The Doctor turned around to face us and said, "These look good. I can take the cast off."

Claire just beamed. She looked up at me with a big smile. The Doctor just glared at me. I just pretended he wasn't there and smiled back at Claire.

After a few minutes the casts were off and Claire got to stand up.

"This feels so different." She said.

Claire went to take a step forward but she fell forward. I caught her with my arm, beating the Doctor too. I helped her stand straight.

"Thanks." she said blushing.

Strangely, knowing that I made her blush just made me feel very happy.

Claire tried to take another step and she didn't fall.

"I can walk!" she said turning back towards me and the Doctor.

I started laughing.

"But for the next week you should take it easy." said the Doctor.

"Ok, thanks." she said turning to leave the room. "Come on Gray, lets go." Claire continued.

I shot the Doctor a smile and he just glared.

"Claire can you wait a second." the Doctor said in a soft tone.

Claire turned around to face the Doctor. "Yeah."

The Doctor glanced at me then back at Claire and he took a step towards Claire. "I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow. I have the day off and I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner?"

"What did he just say?" I thought. I looked over at Claire she just looked like she was thinking the same thing.

"Thank you for asking but….." she said pausing to look at me with panic in her eyes. "But me and Gray are going to the beach tomorrow." she continued.

"What?" I thought.

"Oh, well another time then." the Doctor said looking at me with hatred in his eyes.

"Well, lets go." I said walking toward Claire.

When we got outside the clinic I turned to Claire and said, "Me and Gray are going to the beach tomorrow?"

She looked at the ground. When Claire looked up at me and said, "I did want to go swimming."

I just stared at her. "Claire" I said shaking my head.

"Can we go to the beach tomorrow? Ann and Cliff can come too!" she said. "It will be like a party!" Claire said excited now.

"Sure why not." I said. "Whatever, I'm happy as long as she isn't with that Doctor." I thought.

________________________________________________________________________

**Did you all like that? Claire is finally out of the wheel chair yay! I hope you all are wondering if the Doctor is going to crash this party. Well I think u all are now, lol, he just might. I don't know yet. I hope you all review and give me feedback on the story, tell me what u liked, what u think will happen, that stuff is what keeps me writing. Stay tuned for Chapter 9!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	10. beach confusion

**Chapter 9 is here! Wow when I started almost a month ago I never thought I would be here a chapter 9. I also didn't think anyone would even read my story, and if they did they would tell me it sucked. Thank you everyone who has been reading my story and reviewing, I really appreciate it. This chapter will be good. We are coming up to the big double birthday party soon and the trip to Forget-Me-Not-Valley (Don't forget now). **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters. **

**Chapter 9! **

**Claire's POV**

My eyes opened unwillingly to the bright summer light shinning through my windows. "Must sleep longer." I thought rolling over. Yesterday was a very long day. After telling Ann about the beach party we're planning for today I bought my seeds for my summer crops. I spent the whole day planting them, while Gray sat around watching me, because he had nothing else to do but annoy me.

"Why aren't you helping?" I yelled at him.

"You said you _wanted to do your farm work all by yourself_." he said mimicking me.

"Grrrrrrrrrrr!" I thought feeling mad. "Well why are you sitting on the ground eating my food and doing nothing?" I yelled at him.

Gray was sitting on the ground just watching me while eating a sandwich. "Come on, at least when I ate something while you worked I brought you something to eat." I thought.

"I'm hungry and it gives me something to do." Gray said.

"Well did you ever think maybe I was hungry." I snapped.

"You only had enough rolls and lunch meat for one sandwich." Gray said.

"How about you go and buy more for me. Considering you ate the last of it." I said annoyed.

"I don't got any money." Gray said.

"Of course you don't." I mumbled. "Come over here and I'll give you some money." I said angrily.

Gray came over and I gave him enough money to buy what I needed from the store now. He left and I finally got some work done. I was all done by the time he came back.

That memory of yesterday made me a bit annoyed. "Boys can be so stupid." I thought while I got dressed and had something to eat. I got outside and watered my crops. "I can't wait until the corn and tomatoes are ready to be harvested. I love corn on the cob." I thought wishing I had some. When I was all done I went inside of my house and got changes into my favorite bikini. "It was a pretty bright shade of red and it fit me perfectly without showing too much." I thought. I put a baby pink t-shirt over and denim blue jean shorts over it for now. I grabbed my beach bag that I filled with a beach towel, my camera, and some sunscreen.

"Today is going to be so much fun." I thought as I left my farm for the Inn.

I arrived at the Inn to see Ann sulking while she was clearing tables.

"Ann. What's wrong?" I asked.

"HE WON'T LET ME GO TO THE BEACH TODAY!" she yelled pointing at her dad.

"She has work today. Ann you know that." Doug said.

"Are you sure she can't come just today?" I asked.

"Ann has work to do today." Doug said.

"I'm sorry Ann. We can go another time." I said. "I guess I can still have fun with Gray and Cliff." I said smiling.

"Claire?" said a small shy voice behind me.

I turned around to see Cliff behind me.

"Hi Cliff." I said. "Are you ready to go to the beach?" I asked.

"About that…." Cliff said quietly.

"What?" I said trying to pry the information from him.

"I'm not going to the beach today. I want to keep Ann company." Cliff said looking at the floor.

"Aww! Thank you Cliff." Ann said smiling and she walked up and kissed him.

"Ewwww! Stop! No PDA, please." I said taking four steps backwards. "Do you like making me feel sick." I said closing my eyes.

"It's funny seeing your reaction." Ann said.

"If I ever get a boyfriend I'm going to make you sick with my PDA all the time." I said crossing my arms.

"Ok." Ann said not paying attention.

"Is everyone ready to go to the beach." Gray said walking up behind me.

"Ann has to work today, and Cliff is going to stay here with Ann." I said. "Looks like you're stuck with me today." I said smiling.

"Oh what torture." Gray said joking.

"Well lets go." I said. "I really want to go swimming." I said walking towards the doors of the Inn. "Bye Ann, bye Cliff!" I yelled as I left.

I was just in the square when Gray caught up.

"Thanks for waiting for me." he said.

"No problem." I said looking at him.

"Why does that boy have to look so cute?" I thought.

Gray had a white t-shirt on and he was wearing navy swim trunks. He still had his UMA hat on. But he was smiling and it just made him look the definition of cute.

"Stop thinking that you stupid brain!" I thought. "Gray is just my friend." I thought some more.

"Do you almost have enough money to buy a chicken yet?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, I'm planning on buying one tomorrow." I said. "What I really want to get is a cow. I've always loved cows." I continued.

"Yeah, really?" Gray said.

"Yup."

"You got to save a lot of money then." Gray said.

"I know." I said.

**Gray's POV **

"I can't believe Ann couldn't come and Cliff chickened out." I thought. "I'm happy to be here with Claire, but…I don't know." I thought as we got to the beach.

"Today is a perfect day for having fun at the beach." Claire said. "The sky is so blue today." she continued.

I looked up at the sky, "It's almost as blue as her eyes." I thought. "Wait, what? Why am I thinking that?" I thought feeling my face turn a bit red now. "She is just my friend." I thought.

"Claire!" yelled Kai coming out of his snack shack.

"Hi Kai." she said smiling.

"So are you guys like dating now, or is this a secret date?" Kai said.

"No Kai." Claire said annoyed. "More people were suppose to come today for a beach party, but they couldn't." she added.

"But I bet Gray is happy to have you all to himself." Kai said.

"Shut up." I said.

"Come on admit it you like her." Kai said teasing me.

"Shut up Kai." I said.

"You like her. You know it." Kai continued.

"Kai?" Claire said cutting in. She was sitting on her beach towel a good 5 feet away.

"Yeah." Kai said.

"If I give you $20 can you go make me a pizza?" she asked.

"Sure." he said walking over to take the money.

"Thanks forgetting rid of him." I said sitting down next to her.

"No problem." she said standing up now.

I looked up at her. Claire was just looking at the water.

"I'm so happy to be able to go swimming now. I so would have won the swimming race." she said looking down at me.

"Oh, really?" I said looking at the water.

"Yup. And I will prove it today." she said.

"Ok." I said looking up at her. "What is she doing?" I thought looking at Claire while she took her shirt off.

"W-what are you doing?" I was able to mumble.

"I'm wearing my bathing suit. I just have my shirt and short on over." she said taking her shorts off.

"Oh, goddess why are you torturing me?" I thought looking at the ground. "Why does she have to wear a bikini too. Don't look at her you don't like her that way." I thought. I glanced at her. "She looks so beautiful. Stop thinking that! Think of other stuff. Rocks, dirt. _Bikini, beach, all alone_. Don't think that. Rocks, dirt, ores, mining, _Beach, all alone, bikini._" I really could hit myself in the head right now. "Maybe I do like Claire? I don't know, I hadn't been able to stop thinking about her lately. Life is too confusing. She is just my friend." I thought.

"Gray? Are you coming?" Claire yelled. She was on the dock. When Claire knew I was watching her she dived into the water. When she resurfaced she said, " Come on I challenge you to a race. Same deal as the swimming race on the first of summer."

I got up and pulled my shirt off and headed towards the dock. As I got closer I saw here eyeing my body. "Why is she looking at me? Well at least I have an awesome six-pack." I thought smiling. "Maybe she does like me?" I thought. "Shut up!" I yelled at my inner voice. "She is just my friend." I thought as I dove into the water.

I resurfaced next to her. "On three we start." I said.

"Ok." she said giving me an evil smile.

"Does she think she can win?" I thought. "One…two….three!" I yelled.

We both started towards the huge rock far out in the water. I was swimming as fast as I could, I knew I was a good 10 feet ahead of her. I looked back at her for a second and I saw her dive under the water. "She better not drown, because I'm getting to the rock first." I thought. After I don't know how long I was almost there at the rock. I reached my hand to touch it but I stopped to see another hand already there at the rock. "What the…" I said.

Just then Claire surfaced right in front of me with a big smile on her face.

"Wait,…what?" I said confused. "You were…" I continued.

"Goddess I was waiting here for so long." she said.

I rolled my eyes. "I let you win." I said covering.

"Right." she said laughing. "Do you think the pizza is done yet?"

"I don't know." I said.

"Well lets go see if its done." she said swimming back towards the beach.

**Doctor's POV**

"I just can't believe she didn't want to go to dinner with me?" I kept thinking. "Why would she rather go to the beach with that rude, hotheaded blacksmith? I hate it, every time I see her she I with him. They both have feelings for each other, but luckily in my favor neither one seems to have realized it yet." I thought. "I still have a chance. So I should crash their little party." I thought as I left the clinic.

"If she wouldn't go to dinner then maybe I should spend my time today at the beach." I thought. I grabbed my volleyball before I left the clinic. "I love the game. Hopefully maybe I could get her to play. After spending some time with me she will realized I'm not a bad guy." I thought as I approached the beach.

I spotted Claire immediately, she was just walking out of the water and grabbing a beach towel. She wrapped it around herself and looked back at the water.

"Gray hurry up!" she yelled.

"So _he_ is here." I thought.

"Hi Claire." I said walking up to her.

She just looked at be with big eyes. I obviously surprised her.

"Hi." she said weakly.

"Did she really not like me?" I thought. "What have you been doing?" I asked.

"Having fun swimming." she said. "Hold on a second." she continued and then she turned around. "Gray! Come on." Claire yelled.

"No, don't go and get him." I thought.

Claire turned back around and faced me. "So…why are you here?" she asked.

"Today is my day off. I wanted to enjoy the sun and play some volleyball." I said tossing the ball into the air and catching it.

"What's wrong Claire?" Gray said coming up not seeing me.

"Nothing." she said looking at him.

"Hello." I said coolly to him.

Gray just nodded.

"Doctor, why don't you go see how Kai is doing the pizza I ordered." Claire said.

"Sure." I said. I threw my volleyball towards Claire's bag I could see was a good 20 feet away. I then started walking towards the small snack shack building. I put my hand on the door knob to open it when it open on its own.

**WHACK!!!!!**

And everything went black.

**Claire's POV**

"Doctor, why don't you go see how Kai is doing the pizza I ordered." I said.

"Sure." the Doctor said throwing his volleyball towards where my bag was.

"Why did he have to come?" I thought. I turned to look at Gray but he was laying on his beach towel over by my bag. He was just staring at the sky, his hands were behind his head. I started walking over to Gray when I head:

**WHACK!!!!!**

I looked over to see the Doctor out cold on the ground. Kai was looking at me curious.

"It's ok Kai, you just knocked the Doctor out." I said.

"Ok. What should we do. He's the Doctor, there is no one to take him to." Kai said.

"Just leave him there." I said.

"Whatever. I'll take him to Elli when I finish your pizza. It will be done in a few." he said then going back inside of his snack shack.

I looked back at Gray he was still laughing. He was three feet away.

"I guess the Doctor can't survive being hit with a door like you." I said stopping.

"Yeah." Gray said laughing again.

I took another step but I tripped over something, causing me to fall on Gray. I used my arms to lift myself up a bit, but I was just staring at Gray and he was staring at me. "Kiss him." my inner voice told me.

**Gray's POV**

Claire was walking towards me. I looked over at her, I saw that the volleyball was going to trip her, and I did before I could warn her. She fell on top of me. Claire quickly used her arms to lift herself up a bit but she stopped and was just staring at me. I was staring at her back. My heart was thumping harder than ever. "Kiss her." my inner voice kept saying, and I obeyed.

I closed the space between us and kissed her. What surprised me was that she kissed back. At this moment I knew I couldn't stop telling myself I didn't like her this way. I liked her and I didn't care who knew it.

When the kiss was over she just looked at me and stood up. She grabbed her towel and ran away, leaving me there at the beach very confused.

________________________________________________________________________

**Were you all expecting that? Claire and Gray are now starting to realize they may have feelings for each other. I hope you all enjoyed it. Chapter 10 will be out soon!!!**


	11. the freak out before the party

**Chapter 10 is here!!! Yay!!! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter! I loved the ending didn't you? Thank you to all who have been reading and reviewing, keep it up. I'm so sorry for not being great at grammar. I will get better. Note that starting with this chapter all of the thoughts the characters will be thinking will be in italics. Also I have pics of all of the girls' dresses posted on my profile, go take a look at them. enjoy reading.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon or any of its characters**

**Chapter 10!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Claire's POV**

**(note- I'm making some grammar changes so please read my note above the line ********. Thanks!)**

I took another step but I tripped over something, causing me to fall on Gray. I used my arms to lift myself up a bit, but I was just staring at Gray and he was staring at me. _Kiss him _my inner voice told me.

Before I knew it Gray was kissing me, and I was kissing back. It was this moment that I knew I really did like him. As soon as it happened it was over and I just stood up. _Oh, goddess, what just happened?_ I just grabbed my towel that was on the ground next to me and ran. I didn't stop running until I got inside of my house and locked the door.

"Did that just happen?" I said aloud while touching my lips. The feeling of the kiss was still lingering on my lips.

**Summer 14 (still Claire's POV)**

I was watering my fields lost in thought. The days up to today I've spent them here at my farm. The last time I saw anyone besides Zack who picks up my shipment each night at 5pm, was the day Gray and I went to the beach.

_ I know I like Gray, but I just can't face him now after that kiss. Goddess what if he didn't mean to kiss me? What if he doesn't like me that way? _I thought panicking again for the billionth time this week.

I was just done watering my crops when I heard.

"Claire!"

I turned around to see Ann walking towards me.

"Hi Ann." I said smiling.

"Where have you been?!" she yelled at me.

"Here." I said weakly.

"What happened? Since that day you and Gray went to the beach, you disappeared, and Gray won't speak about what happened." she said all at once.

"Stuff happened." I said.

"Tell me!"

"Do I have to?"

"You do if you want your birthday present."

"Wait, what?" I said.

"Yeah, today is your birthday. Don't you remember?" Ann said.

"No. Are you serious?" I said.

"Yup. So spill, otherwise no present." Ann said with her wicked smile.

I told Ann what had happened at the beach and how I've been hiding out here.

"Wow." Ann said when I was done. "So here is your present, you deserve it." Ann said handing me a box all wrapped up in pink wrapping paper.

I opened it and it was a photo album.

"Thanks Ann. It's just what I wanted." I said giving her a hug.

"Your welcome. But now we need to figure out what you are going to wear to the party tomorrow." Ann said.

"Party?" I thought.

"Remember…it's a double birthday party for you and me." Ann said.

I nodded. "Happy almost birthday." I said smiling.

"Thank you."

"Wait, is this party formal?" I asked.

"Yup." Ann said.

"I don't have anything to wear." I said.

"I do. Lets go to the Inn."

_Inn, wait no. Gray will be there._

The panicked look on my face must have clued Ann to what I was thinking.

"Gray is at work until 1pm, its only 10am. Clam down." Ann said.

"Ok." I said.

We got to the Inn in silence. We walked inside to see Cliff sitting around at one of the tables looking at the ceiling.

"Oh, hi Claire, Ann." Cliff said.

"Hi." me and Ann said together.

"Uh, Claire remember that day you and Gray went to the beach?"

I bit my lip and nodded. _What did Gray tell him?_

"Gray said you left a ton of stuff at the beach. It's upstairs. You want me to go get it?" he asked.

"Yeah, thanks." I said.

Cliff went running upstairs.

I turned to Ann and said, "So that's where my camera was."

Ann just laughed. With in seconds Cliff was back with my beach bag. Everything was there, my camera, my clothes, and my sunscreen.

"Come on, lets go to my room." Ann said dragging me to the back rooms.

Ann opened her closet doors and pulled out two dresses. "I think this one will look perfect on you." Ann said handing me a stunning blue dress.

"Ann this is gorgeous! Are you sure I can wear this?" I said.

The dress Ann handed me was drop dead gorgeous. It was a deep royal blue strapless dress. I knew by looking at it that is was going to cling on me and show off all of my curves. At about just below my middle the dress began to ruffle.

"Of course you can wear the dress. I'm wearing this red one." Ann said showing me a gorgeous red dress. It had straps unlike mine, but hers showed just a little cleavage without showing too much. It was defiantly going to show off her curves as it came just simply down.

"Cliff is going to be drooling." I said.

"Well Gray is going to pass out." Ann said.

_Oh goddess! I forgot, Gray is going to be there!_

"Claire calm down." Ann said. "Do you like him." Ann asked.

"I think so." I mumbled.

"Stop hiding then. If he likes you he will tell you in his own way. Hopefully he won't mess up." Ann said.

I elbowed her so she wouldn't continue.

"Ow." she said.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

"It's ok. Now that we have our dresses, I think you should sleep over here tonight so you will be here when the party starts." Ann said.

"Should I bother to answer?" I said.

"No. I was going to force you to stay anyways." Ann said all cheery.

"But what about Gray?" I said.

"What? Don't let the scary Gray bother you." Ann said teasing.

"Oh, shut up Ann." I said.

We left Ann's room and entered the main room to see Cliff looking bored out of his mind.

"Oh, Claire I forgot to say this before, Happy Birthday." Cliff said.

"Thanks."

He then handed me a small box with a bow on it. I opened it to see a pretty little bracelet that had charms that spelled my name on it.

"Aww. Thanks Cliff." I said giving him a hug.

I could see out of the corner of my eye that Ann looked a little jealous.

"When do I get my present?" Ann asked.

"Tomorrow when it's your birthday." Cliff said.

I just smiled. Ann sulked a little.

"I'm glad you like it." Cliff said when he saw me putting it on.

Just then I heard the Inn's door open. I glanced at the clock, it was ten after one.

"Claire? Can we talk?" Gray said.

I turned around to see Gray standing right behind me, looking very nervous.

**Gray's POV**

"Claire? Can we talk?" I said. I was so nervous.

Claire turned around to face me. I could see panic in her eyes.

"Yeah." she said looking at the floor.

"Can we go outside so we can talk alone?" I said glaring at Ann and Cliff who were just watching.

Claire got up and followed me to the door. I opened it and she walked out.

"I haven't seen you since that day at the beach." I said.

"I've been working on my farm." Claire said not meeting my eyes.

_Does she hate me?_

"About the day at the beach…" I said.

"I'm sorry for falling on you." she said looking at the ground.

"It's ok. It's what happened next is what I want to talk about."

Claire just looked up at me.

**Ann's POV**

"Claire? Can we talk?" Gray said looking more nervous than ever.

Claire turned around to face him.

"Yeah." she said looking at the floor.

"Can we go outside so we can talk alone?" Gray said glaring at me and Cliff.

Claire got up and followed Gray out the door.

I looked over at Cliff.

"Should we go watch from the window." Cliff said.

"Yes we should." I said.

Me and Cliff just watched from the window.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Cliff asked.

"I truly don't know." I said.

Claire and Gray were just standing there talking.

_You better not mess this up Gray._

Just then Claire looked up at Gray. He just stared back. Then with in seconds he wrapped his arm around her middle, brought her close to him and kissed her.

_What the hell? Is that really happening? _

__"Not expecting that." Cliff said.

__At the same moment was so just still so surprised that I fell over, and hit the floor hard.

Cliff just looked down at me and said with panic all over his face, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just really wasn't expecting that." I said. __

Cliff just laughed.

**Claire's POV **

When the kiss was over Gray was still just holding me close to him. He looked me in the eyes and said, "Will you be my girl friend?"

_Is this really happening? After that kiss how can I really say no?_

"Is this a good enough answer?" I said just as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him.

When it ended Gray just smiled and said, "I think so."

I just laughed. Gray let go of me and I walked over to the Inn's doors. I was about to open it when I paused and turned around.

"When am I going to get my birthday present?" I said.

Gray just looked at me and rolled his eyes.

"Wasn't that kiss a good enough present?" he said.

"I still want a present." I whined.

"I thought you might say that." Gray said pulling a small black box out of his pocket. He handed it to me.

I opened it and inside was a beautiful silver necklace with a silver heart pendent.

"Awww! I love it." I said in almost a whisper. I really wasn't expecting this.

Gray just smiled and said, "Look at the back of the heart."

I looked at the back of the heart. Inscribed on it were the words: You will always have my heart.

"I love it." I said whispering now. Tears were starting to well in my eyes. _He's too sweet._

Gray said still watching me, "Can you believe I made it?"

"I can. You're the best blacksmith I know." I said smiling. I put the necklace on. _I love it. _

"Happy Birthday Claire." Gray said softly.

I met his eyes and just smiled. _He is beyond sweet, and he is all mine. _

We then went inside of the Inn to find Ann, Cliff, and Kai sitting at a table talking. As I got closer Kai stood up and faced me.

"Happy Birthday Claire!" Kai said.

"Thanks Kai." I said.

"Since a little birdie over here just decided to tell me today was your birthday, you will get your birthday present tomorrow at the par-tay." Kai said.

"That's fine." I said.

I walked past him and sat in the empty seat next to Ann.

"Look at what I got." I said to Ann showing her my necklace.

"How pretty! Does that mean you two are….?" Ann said.

"Yup."

"So are you two finally dating?" Kai asked.

"Yes" I said.

"It's about time. I started getting tired of asking." Kai said.

"Yeah right." Cliff said cutting in.

I looked over at Cliff.

"He spent all day and night every day since you met him asking Gray if you two are dating." Cliff said annoyed. "I think I fell asleep listening to him asking that. I thought my head would explode if I heard that sentence again." he continued.

Both Ann and I started laughing.

"It wasn't funny." Gray said. "I woke up in the middle of the night and Kai was asking me that _in his sleep_." he continued.

"Really?" Kai asked seriously.

"Yeah, really." Gray said.

"Now that is funny." Kai said.

Ann and I were still laughing.

**That night **

"Claire! Claire wake up!"

_What? Five more minutes. Yeah, that will do._

"Claire!"

I snapped my eyes open. _Where am I?_

"Claire!" yelled Ann who was right in front of me.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaattttt?" I said whining.

"Please don't whine. I hear that most mornings from Gray." Ann said.

"Ok. What." I said closing my eyes again. I was in Ann's room sitting on the floor, my back against the side of Ann's bed, wrapped up in a nice and warm blanket next to Gray. I opened my eyes and looked over at him. He was asleep. I looked up at Ann's bed. Cliff was laying up there asleep in a puddle of drool. _Poor Ann. She's in love with a boy who sleeps in a puddle of his own drool._

"My dad says the boys need to be out of the room in five minutes." Ann said.

"What time is it?" I said yawning.

"A little after 11pm." Ann said.

"How did that movie we were watching end?" I asked.

"I don't know I fell asleep." Ann said.

"I think we all did." I said standing up now.

"Why do we have to kick out the boys? Gray's your brother and you have to kick him out too?" I asked.

"Yeah. Well Cliff has to go cause my dad thinks we're going to do something he doesn't want us doing. Gray would normally be fine, but now that you two are dating, my dad says he's in the same boat as Cliff." Ann said.

"Ok. How should we wake them?" I asked.

"I would get the air horn again, but it's too late for that loud noise." Ann said yawning.

"True." I said yawning.

"Why don't we just wake them up like you woke me up?" I asked.

"Sure why not." Ann said.

I walked up to Cliff.

"Cliff. Cliff wake up." I said poking him in the face.

He twitched a bit.

"Cliff. Wake up." I said louder.

He didn't move.

I turned to Ann and said, "Come here."

Ann walked up and stopped next to me.

"On three we yell Cliff wake up in his ear." I said.

Ann's wicked smile came across her face.

"One…two…three." I said.

At the same time me and Ann leaned down and yelled in Cliff's ear, "Wake up!"

We had to move out of the way quickly. Cliff jumped awake and sat up looking at us with big eyes.

_He looks terrified. I feel bad now._

"It's ok Cliff, calm down and remember to breathe." I said.

He just nodded.

"Claire?" Ann said.

"What?"

"Look at over there." Ann said pointing at Gray.

He was still asleep.

_How can anyone still be asleep after all that yelling?_

"He sleeps like a rock." Cliff said. "Its nearly impossible to wake him." Cliff continued.

"I'll wake him up." I said walking up to him.

"Gray. Gray wake up." I said softly.

He just twitched a bit.

"Why couldn't you wake me up like that?" Cliff said.

"I tried but you wouldn't wake up." I said.

"Oh." he mumbled.

"Gray wake up now." I said a little louder.

"I'm sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeppppppppppppiiiiiing." he whined in a small voice.

"You got to wake up, now. If you get up now there will be a special treat for you." I said softly.

He opened his eyes and looked at me.

"What were you saying?" he said wanting me to continue.

"Get up and then you get a special treat." I said.

He stood up and yawned. Ann and Cliff just watched puzzled, not knowing what was going on.

"I'm up." Gray said yawning again.

"You want your special treat?" I said still softly.

He just smiled and nodded.

I knew I now had a wicked smile like Ann's on my face.

"Your special treat is that you and Cliff now get to go upstairs to your own beds and get to sleep there. Otherwise Doug is going to come in here and kick you both out." I said.

Ann started laughing. "Perfect. That was so perfect." she said.

Gray lost his smile. He turned to Cliff and said, "You heard her. We got to go upstairs now."

Cliff got up gave Ann a quick peck on the lips and left the room.

_I think Cliff is still partly asleep._

Gray went to go follow him out of the room but I grabbed his arm.

"Wait a second. I'm sorry for that little trick. It was the only way to wake you up before Doug came in to kick you out." I said.

Gray just nodded.

"Gray?" I said.

"Yeah?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him. Unfortunately it ended too soon. It didn't help by Ann pretending to gag. But I was too busy looking Gray in the eyes when the kiss was over.

"Goodnight." I said smiling.

"Goodnight." he said leaving the room smiling.

I turned back to Ann.

"Guess what Ann?" I said.

"What?" she said.

"Tomorrow is the big party!" I said.


	12. the good Doctor's move

**Chapter 11 is here!!! Yay! Has everyone looked at my profile page? I've posted pics of all of the girls dresses. And I've posted all of my future story ideas. I would check it out. And I have an awesome poll. Hey what ever has the most votes I'll use that pairing more in stories. Enjoy this chapter. Keep reading and reviewing.**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 11!!!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon or any of it's characters**

**Ann's POV**

I opened my eyes wishing I was still asleep. _Goddess you were up so late. Don't spend all night talking to Claire next time. Now you are going to be so tired today. Wait what's important about today? I can't remember. Why can't I remember?_

"A-Ann? Are you awake?" whispered a small voice.

_What? Am I hearing things now? What is wrong with me? _I sat up and looked at the doorway too see a very nervous looking Cliff peaking into my room.

"Hi Cliff." I said smiling.

"Quiet." he said in a hushed tone pointing at the floor.

_Wha? Why is he pointing at the floor. _I looked down at the floor. I saw Claire on the floor asleep. After a few minutes the memory of the previous day came back.

"Oh." I said quietly. I got up. I was halfway across my room almost to the door when I tripped.

**Bang! **

"Ann are you ok?" Cliff asked running up to me.

"Yeah." I said sitting up. I looked at what I tripped over. _Nothing? How the hell can I trip over nothing?_

"Wow." Cliff said pointing over to Claire.

I looked over. She was still asleep.

"Why didn't she wake up?" I said.

"I don't know. I guess she sleeps like a rock." Cliff said smiling.

"I guess her and Gray are made for each other." I mumbled thinking of how Cliff said the same thing about Gray the day before.

I stood up and walked into the hallway, followed by Cliff.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"A little after 7am." Cliff said.

"I think a bomb could go off and both Claire and Gray could sleep through it." I said.

Cliff just laughed. "Very true." he said.

"So why did you wake me up?" I asked rubbing my eyes. I couldn't keep my eyes open for the life of me.

"I wanted to be the first to say Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday Ann." Cliff said blushing.

_Goddess he is so cute, and sweet. _"Thank you." I said giving him a hug.

"Do you want your present now, or do you want to wait until your party?" Cliff said grinning.

"Now." I said excited. _What did he get me? _

"Close you eyes and hold out your hands." Cliff said.

"Ok." I said closing my eyes and holding my hands out.

_What is it? What is it? _I felt something small, like a box.

"Open your eyes." Cliff said softly.

I opened my eyes to see a small box in my hand. It was a red box with a pink bow on it. I opened it. Inside was the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen. It was a silver chain, and on it was a beautiful silver heart with a little diamond in the middle. I picked the heart up and realized it was a locket.

"Open it." Cliff said softly.

I opened it. The inside of the locket was inscribed with the words: _I love You Forever._ I looked up at Cliff. "I love it." I said whispering.

Cliff just smiled. "I'm happy you like it."

I just hugged Cliff. _He is so perfect. I just love him. _

**Claire's POV**

I looked over at the clock it was about noon. I was sitting on my couch. After Ann woke me I decided to come home so I could change and take care of my crops. I was happy I had my first harvest of corn. _Yum. Lots of corn on the cob for me. _I got up and walked over to the window to admire my field. _My farm has come a long way. _ Just then I saw Ann come running up to my door. _Why is she here?_

"Claire!" yelled Ann.

I walked over to the door and opened it.

"What's wrong Ann?" I said.

"Claire! You were suppose to be back at the Inn like an hour ago! I got Cliff and Gray setting up decorations. The party starts at 5pm. We got to go get ready! Come on!" Ann said all at once.

I just looked at her stunned.

"Come on!" Ann said grabbing my wrist and dragging me off my property.

"Ann?" I said.

"What?"

"Can you let go? Any longer and my wrist will fall off."

"Oh sorry." she said letting go.

We arrived at the Inn to see Cliff struggling with hanging streamers. Gray was sitting at one of the tables drinking a soda. He was watching Cliff and was laughing as we entered.

**Bang!**

I looked over at Cliff who was now on the floor. He had the streamers all over him. Gray started laughing.

"Smooth Cliff." Gray said still laughing.

"Cliff are you ok?" Ann said running over to his side.

I walked over to Gray.

"I thought you were suppose to be helping?" I asked.

"I am." Gray said.

"I'm fine Ann." Cliff said getting up.

Ann then turned around to face Gray. A look of pure anger was on Ann's face.

"Crap." Gray said quietly.

"You! Why aren't you helping Cliff!" Ann yelled.

"I-uh….um" Gray said.

"Get off your lazy ass and do some work!" Ann yelled.

The look of pure terror was on Gray's face. Gray stood up, nodded, and walked over to Cliff and grabbed the streamers.

"Cliff." Ann said.

"Y-yeah?" Cliff said with a look of terror on his own face.

"You have done enough work. Gray can finish all by himself." Ann said.

"Ok." Cliff said smiling.

Gray just groaned.

I then heard laughter coming from behind me. I turned around to see Kai laughing.

_How is he always here, when something like this happens? _"Ann. Are we going to get ready or what?" I said turning to face her.

"Oh, yeah. I have an idea for our entrance." Ann said.

"What?" I said.

"I was thinking we would enter by coming down the staircase." Ann said.

"That's a good idea." I said.

"Now we got to get all of our stuff upstairs and into the empty room." Ann said.

"Where's that." I asked.

"It's the room next to Gray, Cliff, and Kai's room." Ann said.

"Oh."

"Lets go." Ann said.

Both me and Ann grabbed our dresses and everything else we needed.

I looked over at the clock, it was 5pm.

"Ann! Its 5pm." I said.

"Good. We will make our entrance at 5:15pm. Just so everyone will be here." Ann said.

"Ok." I said back. I'm so nervous. I took another look at myself in the mirror. I was in the blue dress of Ann's. It fitted me perfect. It was strapless, it showed just enough chest. It showed off my curves just right, and just a good five inches below my middle the dress came down in ruffles and it came just perfect to my feet. _I love this dress! _I looked at my hair. My normal always down straight long blond hair was now coming down in beautiful curls. Ann spent over an hour to get them just right.

"Claire?" Ann said.

"Yeah?" I said turning towards her, she was standing by the door. She was in her beautiful red dress. It had straps unlike mine, but hers showed just a little cleavage without showing too much. It was defiantly going to show off her curves as it came just simply down. It looked perfect on her. Ann's hair was down and it was in tight curls. But they flowed down and made her look just perfect. _Cliff is going to think he died!_

"It's time."

I just nodded.

"I'll go down first ok?" Ann said.

"Ok. But when do I go down?" I said confused.

"Count to sixty. Then come down stairs." Ann said.

"Ok. I can do that." I said very nervously. _ I can do this. Stop being a nervous baby! _I counted to sixty. I took a deep breath and opened the door. I was at the top of the stair case when I noticed everyone in Mineral Town was here at the Inn and all eyes were on me! _Just smile. Don't trip. And breathe. You must remember to breathe. _Then I noticed I couldn't see Gray anywhere. _Where is he? _I got about three steps down when I found him. I knew I was smiling. My eyes were locked with his as I came down the stairs. I didn't feel nervous anymore. Gray was walking towards me. When I was at the bottom of the stair case I was in front of Gray.

Gray was wearing a blue button up shirt that happened to be the same shade of blue as my dress. He was wearing tan pants. He just looked beyond cute, hot, and handsome put together. _The best thing about it was that he was mine, all mine. _

**Gray's POV**

"Gray it's after 5pm. I think everyone in town is here. When are the girls coming down?" Cliff asked.

"I really don't know. Knowing Ann she has something planned." I said making sure I wasn't looking at Cliff. _Poor Cliff had a few problems when he was getting ready for the party. _

Cliff was wearing tan pants like I was but his button up shirt was _pink_. It originally was white but he forgot to make sure everything was out of the washing machine. Now almost every time I look at Cliff I start laughing. _It was just too funny._

"Stop laughing already!" Cliff just burst out. His face turned red as some people turned around.

"I'm not laughing." I said.

"I know your thinking it." Cliff said standing in front of me now.

"I'm not. Seriously Cliff." I said biting my lip. _Don't laugh, don't laugh. _

"It's your fault anyways." Cliff said.

"How is it my fault."

"It was your red shirt!"

"Its not my fault you didn't check the washing machine." I said looking back at the stair case. _They should be here by now. _I glanced over at the now silent Cliff, he was sulking.

"Gray look." Cliff suddenly said pointing to the stair case.

I looked over. Ann was making her entrance. _Where's Claire? _

"She's so pretty." Cliff mumbled.

I looked at Cliff. He just couldn't keep his eyes off of Ann. _Is he drooling? Goddess Cliff! Be a man, and stop drooling! _Cliff then started walking over to the stairs to meet Ann. I looked at the top of the stairs again. _Where is Claire? _

"Hi Gray!"

I turned around to see Popuri standing next to me. "Hi." I said.

"You look great tonight!" Popuri said smiling.

"Thanks." I said not really paying attention.

"Are you here with someone?" Popuri asked. "Cause I was wondering…" she continued.

"I thought you were here with Kai?" I said.

"Kind of. Not really I guess. He's too busy, Claire paid him to take pictures or something."

"Oh. Sorry Popuri, but I'm here with someone." I said nicely. _When has Popuri ever wanted to talk to me? Whatever. Where's Claire?! _

"Wow. She looks so pretty." Popuri mumbled.

_What is she talking about? _

Popuri was looking at the stairs. I followed her gaze to see my Claire coming down the stairs. _Oh Goddess, she looks beautiful. _I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked nervous as she looked like she was searching for someone. I started walking towards the base of the stair case. At one point she found me and our eyes were locked. She didn't look nervous anymore. _I never knew anyone could look that pretty. And she was all mine. _Claire reached the bottom of the stairs.

"You look stunningly beautiful." I said.

Claire just smiled. "Thank you." she said.

I took her hand and we walked over to where Ann and Cliff were.

"Ann." Claire said.

"Yeah?" Ann said turning around.

"You were right. Coming down the stairs was the best entrance." she said smiling.

Ann just smiled.

"Cliff why are you wearing a pink shirt?" Claire asked. She was biting her lip.

_I knew I wasn't the only one who thought it was funny._

"Gray ruined my white shirt." Cliff said looking annoyed now.

"I didn't do anything." I said.

"Of course you didn't" Ann said. "Anyways Cliff the color suits you." she continued smiling.

"Yeah Cliff. Only real men can wear pink." Claire said.

"Thanks, both of you." Cliff said smiling now.

"Oh, this is my favorite song!" Claire said suddenly. She grabbed my wrist and said, "Come on. Lets dance."

"Uh….no. I can't dance Claire." I said quickly.

Claire dragged me out on to the dance floor.

"Gray calm down. Listen to the song. it's a slow song. Any one can dace to a slow song." Claire said.

_Stupid Gray. Learn to keep your damn mouth shut._

We danced to the song. It was nice, since it was a slow song we could talk. We made fun of Cliff's shirt a bit. And all I could really say was how beautiful she looked. She blushed every time I said it too. It just made me smile. The song seemed to end too soon. When it was over I said, "You want something to drink?"

"Sure." she said.

"I'll be back." I said.

I walked over to the bar and got two glasses of wine. _I normally don't like parties, but I'm really enjoying this. _

"How's everything going?" My dad asked.

"Good. I'm enjoying the party." I said.

"That's a first."

I rolled my eyes.

"Have fun." my dad said as I turned around.

_Now where is Claire?_

I took a few more steps and I froze when I saw her. She was still on the dance floor. She was with the Doctor and they were kissing. I dropped the two glasses of wine I was holding. The crash they made caused everyone to stop dancing and look. The Doctor took a step back and they were both looking at me. I turned around and I was nearly running to my room that was in the back rooms. I locked the door behind me.

I was numb. I could just feel it, within that second I saw them I felt my heart break. The happy Gray I've been since I met Claire was gone, dead, and all that was left was the angry Gray I always have been. My heart was shattered, and black. I just curled into a ball on my bed and wished I could forget.

**Bang! Bang!**

"Gray! Open the door!" yelled Claire banging on the door.

_No._

"Gray please let me explain. Open the door! Gray!" she yelled.

"Why should I?" I yelled. I was angry and she was getting no mercy.

"Please let me just explain. Open the door!"

"No. I don't want to talk to you, look at you or anything. So just go away and be with the Doctor you little witch. I wish I never met you! Just go away!" I yelled.

"Gray, please just let me explain."

"Go away!"

After that was silence. _She probably went back to be with the Doctor. I never should have gotten to know her, or fall in love with her. _I just closed my eyes and prayed to forget. I got mercy and fell asleep.

**Claire's POV**

"You want something to drink?" Gray asked.

"Sure." I said. _Tonight is just perfect. I wish that song never ended._

"I'll be back." Gray said walking towards the bar.

I looked around. Everyone in Mineral Town appeared to be here. And everyone looked like they were having fun. _Nothing can go wrong tonight. _

"Hi Claire." said someone behind me.

I turned around to see the Doctor. He was dressed in a black button up shirt and tan pants. _Wonderful. Just freaken wonderful. Who invited him? _

"Hi." I mumbled.

"I haven't seen you around in a while. How are you doing." said the Doctor.

"Good." I said not really paying attention. I was too busy trying not to laugh at him. The Doctor's nose was all bandaged up. _I'm guessing Kai broke his nose that day at the beach. I still can't believe he couldn't take being hit with a door. _

"Come on. Lets dance." The Doctor said.

"No. I got to…" I said before the Doctor grabbed both of my wrist.

"Ow. That hurts. Let go!" I said.

"Just one dance." he said.

"No. Let go!" I said mad now. I looked over my shoulder. _Where was Gray? I need him now. _"Where are you Gray." I said quietly to myself. I turned my head back to face the Doctor. "Let.." I said just as the Doctor suddenly kissed me. He had my wrist so I couldn't move. _GO AWAY!_

**Crash!**

The sound caused everyone to stop what they were doing. Suddenly the Doctor let go of my wrist. I took a step back and I was looking where everyone else was, Gray.

_Oh no._

Gray had dropped the glasses of wine he was holding. His expression just showed how hurt he was. He quickly turned around and went off to the back rooms.

_No. _

I turned back to face the Doctor who was now smirking. I slapped him. He just looked at me wide eyed, he was definitely stunned. He took a step back. _He's not getting away that easy. _I took a step towards him and punched him as hard as I could. "How dare you!" I screamed at him. "You asshole! Don't ever come near me again! I don't know what would ever make you think I like you that way. Stay away from me!" I screamed.

At this point the music had stopped, and everyone was just watching. I just turned around now and ran to the door to the back rooms. I stopped at Gray's bedroom door.

**Bang! Bang!**

"Gray! Open the door!" I yelled hitting the door.

There was nothing but silence. _He has to be in there._

"Gray please let me explain. Open the door! Gray!" I yelled.

"Why should I?" he yelled.

I didn't have to see his face to know how angry, and hurt he was. I was crying now. "Please let me just explain. Open the door!" I begged.

"No. I don't want to talk to you, look at you or anything. So just go away and be with the Doctor you little witch. I wish I never met you! Just go away!" Gray yelled.

Each word was like a knife cutting into me. "Gray, please just let me explain."

"Go away!" he yelled.

I just couldn't stop crying. I slowly just fell to the floor. I just sat there and cried. _I'll just have to wait until he comes out. _I just stayed curled on the floor wishing to be spared the pain I felt right now.

**Gray's POV**

The morning light shinning through my bedroom windows woke me. I was so stiff. I changed into a white t-shirt and blue jeans. I just wished last night didn't happen. I was still numb. I just felt like happiness was impossible for me to ever feel. My heart was broken, but I don't think I could take this pain. I still love her, and that hurts the most. I thought she loved me. I just don't think I could ever face her again.

**Bang. Bang. **

"Hey Gray! It's Kai. Open the door dude. I got something to show you."

"What!" I yelled. _I don't want to talk to anyone._

"Just open the door."

_Maybe he can distract me. _I opened the door. Kai was standing leaning against Ann's bedroom door. But I was looking at the floor. Claire was still in her dress, makeup, everything but she was on the floor in front of my doorway asleep in a pile of her own tears. I felt like shooting myself.

Kai walked forward and pushed me into my room. "Watch this." he said showing me Claire's camera.

I looked at the camera. He was showing me a video. On the small screen was me and Claire dancing. I could hear the music and what me and Claire were saying. It then went to when I went to get some drinks. "Kai I don't want to watch this."

"Just watch." he said turning up the volume on the camera. I saw the Doctor coming up to Claire. She looked very uncomfortable.

"Lets dance." the Doctor said.

"No." I could just hear Claire say.

Then the Doctor grabbed her wrist.

"Ow. That hurts. Let go!" Claire said.

_I'm going to break the Doctor's neck. He was hurting her!_

"Just one dance." he said.

"No. Let go!" she said. Claire then was turning her head to look in the direction I had gone.

_I'm going to kill that Doctor! _

I then watched as Claire turned to face the Doctor and how he just kissed her. How he had his hands locking her wrist down at her sides she couldn't move.

_Oh Goddess. I made a big mistake. _

Then the camera went to me just after I dropped the glasses.

"Thanks for showing me this Kai." I said.

"Keep watching. Here comes the best part." Kai said.

I looked back at the screen. Claire turned back to the Doctor and slapped him. He was stunned.

_At least it wiped the smirk off of his face._

Then she punched him, and then she started yelling at him. Then the screen went black.

"Do you understand now?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." I said looking back at Claire. "How long.."

"She has been there since she punched the Doctor and ran after you." Kai said.

_Oh Goddess what did I do? She never left. Claire was there the whole time, silently crying. I should be shot._

"Poor girl. Ann has been trying to get her to move or do something. But she refuses to move. Claire only fell asleep thirty minutes ago." Kai continued.

"Well thank you Kai. But please leave now." I said pushing him out of the room.

When Kai disappeared into the main room of the Inn I picked Claire up and put her on my bed.

_I'll just have to wait until she wakes up._

_______________________________________________________________________

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter. I'm sorry how long that took me to write it. I got lots of crazy school stuff coming up. So I'm sorry but please don't expect any new chapters till the weekend maybe. But I'll keep writing, don't worry. I'll see you all in chapter 12!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	13. all is forgiven

**I'm sorry how long this update took. I had the National Latin II exam (it was so horrible) this week. I also had a lot going on in my life lately. Lots of drama that kept me busy. But I still made time to type every night, but its hard trying to stay awake at 11pm and trying to type the pages I hand wrote at school in my little notebook. Anyways…**

**Did you all enjoy that last chapter? I originally wrote a chapter that was full of fluff and happiness between Claire and Gray but it really made the chapter pointless. That's when the chapter 11 that I posted came into my head and I wrote it. I think it works well. This chapter will be better, I swear! Enjoy!**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 12!!!**

**Claire's POV**

I was drifting out of sleep when I realized I was too comfortable for someone in a formal dress sleeping on the floor. I opened my eyes to find myself laying on a bed in a room I didn't recognize. _Where am I? _The room was small. All there really was in the room was a bed, a desk, and many books. I sat up and saw Gray coming in the room.

"Goddess, I leave the room for two minutes and you wake up." he said.

"Wait where am I?" I said. _Why isn't he mad at me? _

"You're in my room." he said. Gray sat in the chair that was next to the bed.

I knew tears were starting to come into my eyes.

"I thought you hated me?" I blurted out. _I'm so confused right now!_

A look of hurt appeared on Gray's face. "Claire I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I'm sorry. I didn't know what happened." he said all at once. "Please forgive me." he said not meeting my eyes.

"How do you know what happened?" I asked knowing my eyes were tearing. _Stop crying!_

"Kai video taped everything that happened and he showed it to me." Gray said. "I'm so sorry Claire please forgive me for what I said."

"I forgive you." I said in a small voice.

"Now can you tell me something?" Gray asked.

"Yeah, anything." I said.

"Why did you stay at my doorway all night? I thought you would have left. You should hate me for what I said." he asked.

"Because I love you." I said without thinking.

Gray just kissed me.

It ended too soon. But before Gray moved that far away he whispered, "I love you too."

I just hugged him. I was just so happy. I never knew someone could have so much control over my emotions. _But I really truly love him. _

I then suddenly realized I was still in Ann's beautiful dress. "Shoot." I mumbled.

"What?" Gray asked.

"I just realized I must look like hell right now. I was awake all night, my makeup is most likely all messed up, and my hair." I rambled.

"You look beautiful like always." Gray said smiling.

"Thank you." I said getting up and walking to the door. His comment made me smile. _But I still probably look like hell._

After getting my stuff from the day before I changed into my clothes from yesterday and gave Ann back her dress. She was just happy to see me moving. I gathered all of my birthday presents and I stole my camera back from Kai. I looked at the memory card and I had over a hundred pictures of just him. _I think he loves himself way too much._

I got three feet out the door when I realized I had no idea what time it was. It was very dark outside. I looked up at the sky, it was a new moon tonight.

"Wait up Claire!" Gray yelled. He caught up to me. "You were just going to leave in the dead of night?" he asked.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"It's after 11pm." he said. "Would you like me to walk you home?" he asked looking at the ground.

"Sure. You can help me carry my birthday presents home." I said smiling.

"You always have something for me to do. Gray do this, Gray carry that. I should just be a freaken pack mule." he said.

"I was kidding. I'm fine carrying everything my self." I said.

"Fine with me." Gray said watching me carrying five large bags with a small smile on his face.

I just rolled my eyes. _Same old Gray._

**Gray's POV**

We just walked to her house in silence. I was looking at the stars. They were really shinning tonight.

"Look at the stars." I said. "They are so bright tonight." I continued.

Claire looked up. "I wish they were brighter." she said.

"Why?"

"I love how bright they are. It's just that there is no moon tonight so it's not as bright looking outside." she said.

"Oh." I said.

"Claire?" a male voice said.

Both me and Claire turned around. That's when I noticed we were walking past the clinic. It was the _wonderful _Doctor.

_At least I don't have to go far to break his neck. But then Claire did a number on him._

The Doctor was standing outside of the clinic, just leaning on the door. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and blue jeans. His face was badly bruised, a black eye, and a broken nose.

_Note to self: Never piss off Claire, ever!_

"I thought I said not to talk to me ever again!" Claire spat.

"I know, but…" he said trying to find the words.

"Lets just go Claire." I said. _If she does any more damage to that guy's face Claire could be in a lot of trouble. Especially if she kills him._

"I just wanted to say I was sorry and I shouldn't have done that. It was very uncharacteristic of me." The Doctor said.

_Yeah right. It was the real you._

"Thank you." Claire mumbled. She still looked ready to destroy his face at any moment. She turned around. "I'm tired lets go home Gray." she said walking away.

I shot the Doctor a smirk. _I win. _He just glared and went back inside.

_That's what you get when you act like a jerk!_

"Gray? Are you coming?" Claire called. She was already going pass the library. Claire just stood there and waited. As I got closer she yawned.

"You still sleepy?" I asked.

"Yeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh." she said yawning again.

"Well your almost home."

"Really? Thank you for telling me." she said walking again.

_Was she just being sarcastic?_

"Sorry. I can get a bit rude and sarcastic when I'm sleepy." she said turnig around to face me.

"It's ok." I said. It didn't bother me any.

"Ok." she said.

We walked a little farther in silence.

"What do you think I got for my birthday?" she asked.

"I don't know. But I know nothing is going to top the necklace I made you." I said smiling.

"I don't know." Claire said. "The bracelet Cliff gave me is pretty nice." she said smiling.

_What? When did she get that? _"When did you get that?" I asked.

"Just before you gave me the necklace you made." she said.

"Well if you love that bracelet so much, I'll take the necklace back." I said joking.

"No! I love this necklace." she said wide eyed.

"Claire I was joking." I said.

"I knew that." she mumbled.

We got to her house not long after that. Since her arms were full I opened the door for her.

"Thanks." she mumbled.

"Lets see what you got." I said sitting down on her couch.

"Can't we do that tomorrow I'm sleepy." Claire said collapsing on her bed.

"Because." I said.

"Because why." she said putting a pillow over her head.

I got up and walked over to her. I laid down next to her took the pillow off her head and said, "Because you're not going to be home tomorrow."

Claire just looked at me like I had four heads.

"Tomorrow is Summer 17." I said. _She forgot? That's not like her._

"Oh yeah. We're going to Forget-Me-Not Valley to go see Jack." she said.

"Well you're seeing Jack. I got work to do there." I said.

Claire frowned a little.

"Are you happy you're going to see Jack?" I asked.

"Yeah. I am. But….."

"What?" I said.

"I just hope he doesn't go psycho on me or something. I bought this farm with the money he sent me to use to come live with him." Claire said.

"It's going to be fine. I know Jack, and he is just going to be happy to see you." I said softly.

"Thanks. But I grew up with the jerk and he can go psycho. I've seen him." she said.

"I believe you." I said. I went to sit up but Claire pulled me back down. She just kissed me. _I could really get used to this. _But it was over too soon. Claire just wrapped her arms around me and closed her eyes as she rested her head on my shoulder. _Goddess she's beautiful. _The last thing I wanted to do was to end this moment, but I have to get back to the Inn to pack for the trip tomorrow.

"Claire?" I said softly.

I glanced down at her. She was asleep. I didn't want to wake her. _Today was long enough so why shouldn't it end just perfect._ I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Claire's POV**

_Must stay asleep! Sleep, damn it body go back to sleep! _I started drifting out of sleep. I just feel so sleepy. _But then I should. My world became perfect, crashed and shattered into a million pieces, then came back together in a short amount of time. All that mental stress is just a mental overload. At least I got my Gray back in the end._

I opened my eyes to see it was early morning. I looked over at the clock, it was 6:30. I looked up at Gray, he was in a peaceful sleep. My head was still rested on his shoulder, but I sat up.

**GROWL!**

_Goddess I'm hungry. But then the last time I ate was what? The morning before the party. Yeah I should be very hungry. _I got up out of bed and went into the kitchen. _What can I make in less than a minute? _I pulled out a box of cereal, a bowl, milk, and a spoon. I sat down in front of my TV, put on some cartoons and ate my cereal. When I was done I gathered my clothes for the day and went into the bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I took my time in the shower. The hot water just soothed all of my muscles. All the drama caused them to really stiffen. The hot water made them feel better, but it made me even sleepier too. When I got out of the shower I put my light blue overalls and my favorite red t-shirt on when I got dry. I combed the tangles out of my hair. I just let my hair stay down so it air dries.

I left the bathroom and threw the clothes I slept into the laundry basket by my bed. Gray was still asleep. _I guess he needs to make up some sleep. He went through a lot too. And he waited all day yesterday for me too wake up._

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Claire? Hello?" yelled a familiar voice at the door.

I ran to the door so the banging wouldn't wake Gray. I opened the door.

"Hi Ann." I said.

"Claire have you seen my brother?" Ann asked trying to see the inside of my house behind me.

"Yup." I said. "Follow me." I continued while leading her inside of my house. I pointed towards my bed.

"Why is he asleep? And in you bed?" Ann asked looking at me with a 'You better spill the details on this' look.

"Ann nothing happened. He walked me home, I collapsed on the bed seconds after I came through the door, we talked a little and at one point we both crashed." I said. After a moment I asked, "So why are you looking for Gray?"

"I'm not, my Grandpa is. He told me to find Gray before he leaves town today." Ann said.

"Oh. Well go wake him up then." I said. _This should be good._

"Ok." Ann said walking up to Gray with her wicked smile. She put her face almost to his ear and screamed, "WAKE UP!"

Ann jumped out of the way. Gray jumped nearly three feet in the air with panic all over his face. I jumped a good five feet. I wasn't expecting that.

_Ann you are too weird at times._

"What?!" Gray yelled, his eyes wide with fear still in them.

"Get out of bed." Ann said.

"I was sleeping. Can't whatever you want wait?" he said yawning.

"Gray, for one your not even home. You're in Claire's bed. Second, Grandpa needs to see you now." Ann said.

Gray's face became very red at the first part Ann said. The second part Ann said caused his eyes to widen even more.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"Almost 7:30am." I said.

"Crap! I was suppose to be at the shop at 7am!" Gray said getting out of bed. "I'll see you both later." he said picking his hat up off the floor and running out the door.

_Now how did he know his hat was on the floor? _

"So…" Ann said turning to me.

"What?"

"What did you get for your birthday?" Ann asked.

"I don't know. The bags I put my presents in are still on the table." I said pointing at my kitchen table.

"Well lets go see what you got." Ann said running over to the table.

I walked over and sat in one of my three chairs. I pulled out the present that was on top. It was wrapped in purple wrapping paper.

"I wonder who this is from?" I said showing her the present.

"Kai really likes the color purple." Ann said.

"And himself." I added.

Ann just laughed.

I opened the present. It was a picture frame with a signed picture of Kai in it. _How did I not see this coming? _

"Correction. Kai really, really LOVES himself." I said showing her the picture.

Both me and Ann were laughing now. I put Kai's present on the table and pulled another present out of the bag. This present was wrapped in pink wrapping paper.

"Wow. I wonder who this is from?" I said grinning.

"Hmmmmmmmm. I don't know either." Ann said trying not to giggle.

I opened the present. Inside were flower seeds.

"Aww. I can't wait for these to grow." I said. _It's just what my field needs. _I put Popuri's present on the table and grabbed the next present. This one was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with pictures of chickens on it.

"Why does he love chicken so much?" I asked showing Ann the present.

"I don't know. Rick is just…Rick." Ann said.

I opened the present. Inside were two eggs and a note. The note said:

_I hope this helps get your farm started._

"At least now I don't have to buy a chicken." I said. I then carefully put Rick's present on the table and grabbed the next present. This one was wrapped in a navy blue wrapping paper. _Who is this from? _I looked at the small tag on the present. _To Claire From the Doctor._

"I wonder what the dirt bag got me." I said annoyed now.

"From the Doctor?"

"Yeah." I said opening the present. Inside was a first aid kit. "I think he could have used this the other night." I said. _Damn his head is hard. My hand still hurts from punching him. _

"Yeah." Ann said. "You really destroyed his face." she added.

"Just remember, I didn't break his nose. Kai did, accidentally." I said.

"Yeah. But…"

"I know Ann. He should just be happy he's still breathing."

Ann just looked at me horrified.

_Does she honestly think I'm going to kill him? _"I was just kidding." I said.

Ann started breathing again.

Both me and Ann opened the rest of my presents. From Elli I got some medicine that's good for when I have a small cold or when I over work myself. Mary got me a book about farming. And Karen got me some seeds I can plant in the fall. I looked at the clock, it was 8am. _I wonder where Gray is? I guess I should get ready for our trip today._

"Hey Ann?" I said turning towards her.

"What?"

"Can you got back to the Inn and tell Cliff to come over here?" I asked.

"Why?" Ann asked curious.

"I'm going to confess my love for him." I said joking.

Ann looked like I just hit her with a frying pan.

"I'm kidding Ann. Can anyone in your family take a joke?" I said.

Ann just scowled.

"I just need to ask him a favor." I said.

"Oh, ok. I'll be back in a flash then." Ann said leaving.

When Ann left I picked up Rick's present and brought it to my chicken coop. I put the two eggs into the incubator and went back into my house to pack my bags.

**Ann's POV**

_I really hate jokes. What Claire said just wasn't funny. I wonder why she needs to ask Cliff something? _I walked past my Grandpa's shop and I could hear the faint sound of my Grandpa yelling. _Poor Gray. _

I was walking past the store when I saw the Doctor walk past me. _He's such a jerk. I can't believe he had to ruin the party! After Claire punched him everyone basically left. _

_Claire turned back to the Doctor after Gray ran to his room. The Doctor was just smirking. I wanted to hit him myself. How dare he do that to Claire! And my poor brother._

_Claire turned to face the Doctor and she just slapped him. The Doctor took a step back, his eyes were wide like he couldn't believe she just did that. With a look of pure anger on her face, Claire took a step forward and she just punched him._

_"How dare you!" she screamed. "You asshole! Don't ever come near me again! I don't know what would ever make you think I like you that way. Stay away from me!" she screamed._

_At this point the music had stopped and everyone was just watching. Elli was the only one who was horrified. I wonder how she is doing. She has always had a thing for the Doctor. _

_When Claire ran out of the room everyone turned to face the Doctor. It was like one mass glare. Everyone was just glaring at the Doctor, Claire had really won over the town with her personality. I don't know a single person who doesn't like her. By the Doctor hurting her like that, he is going to have to work hard at gaining everyone's respect back._

_"What the hell is wrong with him?" I said very angry to Cliff._

_"I don't know." Cliff mumbled._

_"I should give him a piece of my own mind." I said going to walk forward. I was going to pound his face even more into his head. I got two steps forward when Cliff wrapped his arms around my middle._

_"You don't want to continue the fight. Go and see how Claire is. You know your brother. He isn't going to let anyone see him hurt, he's going to end up translating his hurt into rage." Cliff said._

_"Your right." I said. _

_Cliff let go of me and I started making my way to the back rooms. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my Grandpa walk up to the Doctor and drag him out the door. _

I got to the Inn to see Cliff sitting at one of the tables talking to Kai.

_Is Kai ever at work?_

"Hi Ann. Where have you been?" Cliff asked.

"I was just over at Claire's."

"Is everything better now." Kai asked.

"Yes." I said. "Cliff?" I continued.

"Yeah?"

"Claire wanted me to bring you over to her farm. She has a something to ask you." I said.

"Do you know what?" Cliff asked standing up now.

"I don't." I said. "But lets go and find out." I continued.

Me and Cliff got to the doors of the Inn. Before I left I yelled, "Bye Kai!"

"Later." he called back.

Me and Cliff were walking past the Mayor's house when we could hear the yelling. Distinctly my brother's voice.

_Oh goddess. What now?_

Me and Cliff were running now. By the time we were at the library we saw Gray and the Doctor fighting. Cliff and I got closer. Gray and the Doctor were just in front of Grandpa's shop. They were yelling. As Cliff and I got closer the Doctor swung at Gray.

_Someone has a death wish._

"Oh, goddess." Cliff mumbled.

"Cliff stop them!" I said.

He just nodded.

_I need to get Claire._

I just ran. I didn't stop till I was swinging the door of Claire's house open.

"Ann what…?" she said.

"Gray and the Doctor. Big fight. Come now." I said all at once.

She just looked at me wide eyed.

_______________________________________________________________________

**That's all for now. I told you all you were going to love this chapter. I promise to update soon. And remember I love reviews, they motivated me to write more, and they give me feedback on my writing. So thank you to all of my reviewers. I hope you all have checked out my new story **_**What I Forgot to tell you. **_**It's a wonderful new story that I will update as often as I can. The summary isn't that great on it (not enough space for a summary). But check out my profile page. It has a better summary and my many, many story ideas. I also post as often as I can on my profile, where I am with my stories or why it's taking so long. I'll see you all in chapter 13!!!**

**-Icefire149**


	14. the big fight

**Icefire149 here. I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. So much drama!!! I'm sorry for ending chapter 12 at that spot but it was too good to pass up. Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

**Cliff's POV**

"Oh, goddess." I mumbled.

_Gray is going to kill the Doctor._

"Cliff stop them!" Ann said looking at me panicked.

I just nodded. _What can I do to stop them?_

Ann took off running towards Claire's farm.

I looked back to Gray and the Doctor. Gray swung and hit the Doctor in the face.

I ran up and pushed Gray back. "Come on. Don't do this!" I yelled. I turned to face the Doctor. "Don't do this." I said.

The Doctor took one look at me and hit me right in the face. I staggered back a few feet. _Why is everything spinning? _I took another step and fell over. I just laid there on the ground. I brushed my hand across my face blood was on my hand. _Great I think my nose is broken._ _They can end this fight themselves. Ow, my face really, really hurts._

**Doctor's POV**

I nearly died this morning when I looked in the mirror. My face is so terribly swollen and bruised. _I can't believe she did this to me. A simple 'no I don't like you that way' would have worked. That witch didn't have to destroy my face. Good riddance. She can have that stupid blacksmith._

I left the clinic still in that bad mood. I passed Ann just as I was walking past the store. _That double birthday party she planned was so stupid._

_Claire turned back to me after Gray ran off like a baby. I win, you lose Gray. I looked at Claire. A mix of hurt and anger was on her face. _

_What's wrong with her?_

_She just looked at me and then with out warning she just slapped me._

_I took a step back. What on Earth was that for? _

_Claire took a step forward._

_What's wrong with her?_

_Before I knew it she punched me. Everything went black for a moment. _

_"How dare you!" she screamed. "You asshole! Don't ever come near me again! I don't know what would ever make you think I like you that way. Stay away from me!" she screamed._

_Every one of those words were like knife cutting me. I could feel my heart break. _

_The music at this point had stopped. Everyone was just staring at us._

_Claire turned around and ran off after Gray._

_Now everyone was just glaring at me._

_What did I do? All I did was kiss her. She attacked me!_

_Then before I knew it Saibara walked up to me and dragged me out the doors of the Inn._

_What now?! Am I going to get beat up by an old guy now?_

_"What do you think you are doing?" Saibara said._

_"All I did was kiss Claire! There is no law against it!" I yelled._

_"Yeah but she was here with her boyfriend Gray." he said._

_Those words made me feel like I was just stabbed with a knife. _

_"Now don't you go hurting Claire or Gray or anyone else." Saibara said. _

_I just stared at him._

_"Next time you see Claire you act like a gentleman and say your sorry. Claire is like a granddaughter to me. So when you hurt her or anyone in my family, you're messing with me. So I suggest you don't." he said coolly. _

_I just nodded. _

I really didn't know where I was going. I was looking a the vineyard when I heard a door slam. I turned to look, it was Gray.

"What are you looking at?" Gray spat.

"A stupid blacksmith." I said.

"Go to hell. Haven't you caused enough trouble for one week?" he said walking closer.

"No I don't think so." I said. "That party was great. I got to kiss a beautiful girl. And she enjoyed it a lot." I said smiling.

Gray went from annoyed to angry in seconds.

"Yeah right." he said.

"Like you would know. You ran out of the Inn crying like a baby." I spat.

"I don't have time to deal with this today." Gray mumbled.

"Anyways…whatever. You can have Claire. I don't want that witch anymore." I said.

Gray walked right up to me. "Don't you ever say anything bad about Claire, ever!" he yelled.

I just punched him in the face. _I really hate this guy._

But Gray didn't move. My punch had no affect on him.

He just smirked and said, "You call that a punch?"

I just stared at him. _Oh goddess, what did I get myself into?_

Gray then just punched me.

I knew I staggered a few steps back. It was then, when Cliff came into the fight and pushed Gray back.

_When the hell did he get here?_

At this point I really didn't care what happened.

"Come on. Don't do this!" Cliff yelled at Gray. Cliff then turned to face me. "Don't do this." he said.

_This isn't your fight. _I punched him in the face.

Cliff stumbled back and out of our way. He then laid down on the ground, he was most likely dizzy.

I looked back at Gray. He took one look at Cliff then his eyes went back to me.

_Note to self: Do not piss Gray off by saying stuff about Claire and by hurting his best friend. _

Within seconds Gray punched me yet again. This time I fell to my knees. The pain was a lot to take.

"Gray!" yelled a familiar voice.

**Claire's POV**

I just finished packing my bag of clothes. I really don't know how much to pack. _I will be happy as long as we don't stay long. I really don't want to see Jack. But since I didn't show up back in the spring he probably thinks I'm dead. _

I sat just sat down on my couch when my front door swung open. Ann was standing in my doorway wide eyed. I felt sick to my stomach instantly.

"Ann what…?" I said.

"Gray and the Doctor. Big fight. Come now." she said all at once.

_Oh goddess. Don't let anyone get killed. _

Both Ann and I bolted from my house and to where Gray and the Doctor where fighting. We stopped next to Cliff who was laying on the ground.

"Cliff!" Ann yelled. "Oh goddess, are you ok Cliff?" she said kneeling down next to him.

"Ann I'm fine. I think my nose I broken though, and I'm a bit dizzy." he said looking at her.

"I'm sorry Cliff. I didn't know you would get hurt." Ann said.

I looked over at Gray. He punched the Doctor, who was looking worse by the second. The Doctor dropped to his knees.

_I know I hate the guy, but I don't want him dead. Gray isn't going to end this until the guy is dead or in a coma._

"Gray!" I yelled running up to him.

"Claire." he said looking very surprised.

"Lets go. Cliff needs help. I think his nose is broken." I said.

Gray took a deep breath and nodded.

"Oh your letting that little witch of yours tell you what to do." The Doctor said glaring.

_What the hell did he just say?_

Within second I dove at the Doctor. Before he knew it I was on top of him and I was pounding his face into is brain. I refused to stop punching.

"Claire sweetheart. I think he has had enough." Gray said pulling me off the Doctor.

_No!!!! I will stop when I want to! He must pay!_

Gray put me down next to Ann. She was staring at me wide eyed.

_Why does she look terrified? _

I looked over at the Doctor. He was curled in a ball on the ground. He sat up instantly when he realized I was gone. His face was pretty bloody.

"Oh, goddess! What happened here!" yelled a female voice.

I looked over to see a very shocked Elli running over.

"What happened?" she said looking at us all waiting for an answer.

"He made a rude comment about Claire, punched me, and I think he broke Cliff's nose." Gray said.

"Oh goddess." Elli mumbled. "All of you into the clinic now." she said looking very mad now. "An you." she said harshly to the Doctor. "Get up now. You're done being a trouble maker today."

Within seconds he was standing.

"The second we get to the clinic, you go right to your room." she said harshly.

He just nodded.

I looked over at Gray. He was biting his lip.

_Okay, that is too funny. Elli is so the boss in their relationship._

Elli dragged the Doctor about three yards when she stopped and turned around. "All of you, get to the clinic now." she said coolly.

"Time to face Elli's wrath." I mumbled.

Gray walked over to Cliff and helped him up. Cliff was so dizzy that he fell over after taking two steps. So both Gray and Ann got on both sides of Cliff and helped him walk to the clinic. I got half way to the clinic when I realized how bloody my hands were. I truly didn't know if it was my blood or the Doctor's.

At the clinic Cliff got his nose all bandaged and reset. It turned out to be broken. Gray was absolutely fine. His face was only a little red where the Doctor hit him. Ann was still very stunned by the fight. Most of the blood on my hands were the Doctor's. I only had a few cuts on my hands.

After Elli patched us all up we had to sit in the clinic for an hour listening to her scold us for fighting. It was so annoying all I wanted was just to go home. But Elli just kept yelling at us for our stupidity. I felt like I was back in elementary school. All Elli needed now was to make us wear dunce hats.

________________________________________________________________________

**I hoped you all enjoyed this. I'm sorry for how short this chapter is. I've had a lot of drama going on in my life right now, that's why its been so long since I've updated. I'll have the next chapter posted soon!(hopefully, lol). Also if you all have been reading my new story What I forgot to tell you… I honestly don't know when chapter 3 will be posted. To be honest, its all written. But it's handwritten so I must type it. I'm a slow typer so it could take a while. So forgive me. I'll see you all in chapter 14!!!!!! **


	15. are we ever going to go to FMNV?

**Icefire149 here! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. Was it enough drama? For all of you Doctor fans out there I'm sorry for all the hurt I'm putting him through. I enjoyed making him a weakling. I just wish I made the fight better. The main part of the chapter I wanted you all to get was the Doctor's POV of the Birthday party. The ending with Elli scolding them all was just for humor. I hope you all thought it was funny. Its my favorite part of the chapter. I promise this chapter will be better! Enjoy!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of it's characters**

**Claire's POV**

When Elli was finally done scolding us for fighting, she said we could leave.

_I can finally go home!_

I was running out the door within seconds. "I'm free!" I yelled when I was outside. I was so happy. The hour Elli spent yelling at us felt like a lifetime.

"Uh…Claire?" Ann said behind me.

"Yeah?" I said turning around to face her.

"Can you hold the door so Gray and I can help Cliff. He's still a bit dizzy." Ann said.

"Sure." I said holding the door open.

Ann came walking out the door on Cliff's right side. She was watching him like a hawk.

"I'm fine." Cliff said noticing how Ann was watching him.

Cliff started walking towards the Inn.

"Wait. Where are you going?" I asked.

"Home. I need some sleep." Cliff mumbled still walking.

"No! I need you for a favor!" I said walking up to him. I grabbed his arm and started pulling him in the direction of my farm.

"C-Claire?" Cliff said.

"What?"

"S-slow down. I can't walk that fast." Cliff said tripping

"Oh, sorry." I said stopping.

Gray stopped and stood next to me. He was grinning.

"Claire! Cliff is tired. Let him go home." Ann said catching up.

"I need to ask him a favor." I said taking a step forward.

"Ask him later." Ann said taking a step so she was right in front of me now.

"I won't be in town later." I spat.

Ann's expression went from annoyed to confused.

"Wait, what?" she mumbled.

"I'm going with Gray to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. My brother Jack lives there so I thought I would pay him a visit for a few days."

"Well why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know. I forgot I guess. Too much drama." I mumbled.

"Yeah."

"Can we get this over with I'm tired." Cliff yawned.

"Ok. Lets go." I said grabbing his arm and dragging him in the direction of my farm. I looked over at Gray. He was still just grinning.

_What's so amusing to him?_

"Gray?" I said.

"Yeah?" he said meeting my gaze.

"What's so amusing?"

"Everything. And how you're dragging Cliff around like a little kid."

Cliff just sulked.

_When does he sulk?_

"Cliff are you sulking?" Gray asked.

"No." Cliff mumbled.

I just started laughing. We got to my farm within minutes. The second we got on my farm I released Cliff's arm.

"It's about time." I thought I heard Cliff mumble.

"What did you say?" I said turning around to face him.

"Nothing." he said quickly.

"How long are we going to be gone?" I said turning to face Gray.

"Today, tomorrow and we maybe back on the day after tomorrow." Gray mumbled.

I nodded. I turned back to face Cliff.

"I need you to take care of my farm until I get back. Can you do that?"

"Claire?" yelled Ann from far away.

_Where is she? _I looked around and I didn't see her anywhere.

"Ann where are you?" I yelled looking around.

"Ann?" Gray yelled.

"What?" Ann yelled still hidden from everyone.

"Where are you!" I yelled. _I don't have time to deal with this._

"Clam down."

"Ann where the hell are you?" Gray said annoyed now. He was looking for her too.

"I'm right here." Ann said jumping out of my apple tree.

I jumped a few feet. _Why was she in my tree?_

"Ann, why were you in the tree?" Gray asked.

"I like apples." Ann said smiling.

_Oh, whatever._

"So can you take care of my farm for a few days?" I said turning to Cliff.

"I would like to, but I have no idea how to run a farm." he said.

"I'll show you." I said.

After about an hour I was finally done telling and showing Cliff how to run my farm. I showed him how to water, harvest and ship my crops. Then I showed him the eggs in the incubator in the chicken coop. He has to keep an eye on them until they hatch. Cliff seemed to be bored to death while I was teaching him how to care for my farm.

_If he doesn't want to do this why did he agree? Oh yeah, probably because I'm going to pay him. He gets half of the money Zack pays for the shipment each day. Cliff better not screw up while I'm gone._

"Claire?"

_What?_

"What?" I said snapping back to attention.

"Are we done? Do I know everything I need to now?" Cliff asked.

"Um…….yeah. I think so." I said looking around. We were still in the chicken coop. _I need to stop spacing out. I almost forgot where I was._

"Claire?"

"Yeah Cliff?" I said turning to face him.

"Where's Ann and Gray?"

"I don't know." I said looking around. _Where are they?_

Cliff and I left the chicken coop and saw Gray over by the apple tree. As we got closer we could hear what was going on.

"Will you get out of that tree!" Gray yelled.

"Why? I'm hungry. Dad has me working and cooking so much I never have time to eat." Ann yelled.

"I get that. But you've eaten four apples now. Eat any more and you'll get so big the tree will snap!" Gray yelled.

_Oh please tell me he didn't just._

"What!" Ann yelled.

Before any of us could see it coming Ann was throwing apples at Gray.

"Ow. That hurts! Stop it!" Gray yelled as he ducked.

I just started laughing and Cliff just stood there looking at me funny.

"Stop laughing and help me!" Gray yelled in between being hit with apples.

I don't know why but Cliff started laughing at that point.

"Ok. Ok." I said to Gray. I turned to Ann and yelled. "You know I was kind of hoping to ship those apples. I was really hoping on getting a good price for them. So can you please GET THE HECK OUT OF MY TREE! Thank you."

Ann froze and just looked at me. Apparently she wasn't expecting my reaction.

"Oh, whatever." Ann mumbled as she jumped out of the tree. She walked up to Gray, who was staring at me in amazement. Ann just gave him a good slap without him seeing it coming. Gray didn't know she was that close.

"Ow, that hurt." he said turning to Ann.

Ann just smirked a bit and started stomping away.

"Cliff! I'm leaving, you coming?" Ann yelled still stomping away.

"Uh…..yeah!" Cliff said running after Ann.

_I think someone is a little whipped. _I started laughing at that thought.

"Why are you laughing?" Gray said looking at me funny. He was standing next to me now.

"Nothing." I mumbled. "So…are we ever going to leave on our trip to Forget-Me-Not-Valley?" I asked.

"Hopefully soon." Gray said scratching the back of his neck. "I was on my way to the Inn when the Doctor started that fight." Gray added.

"So he started the fight?" I asked. _With Gray's temper. I think it more likely he started that fight._

"I didn't do anything. That scumbag of a doctor started that fight." Gray said looking me in the eye.

"Ok." I said. _Well if he said he didn't start the fight, I guess he didn't. _"Are you ready for our trip today?" I asked.

"Uh….no" Gray said slowly and looking at the ground.

"Then why are you here? Go get ready. At this pace we'll be lucky if we get there in two-three weeks." I said smiling. "I'm all ready to go. My bags are in the house." I added as I pushed Gray forward.

"Ok. I'll be back in 20minutes." Gray said leaving my property.

"Bye!" I called as I walked across my property towards my house.

"Bye!" I heard faintly as I entered my house. I didn't bother to shut the door behind me. _Making easier for everyone to barge in when they have something to tell me. Hopefully there won't be anymore fights today. _I jumped over the back of my couch so I landed laying down on it. I leaned over and grabbed the TV remote. _Hopefully there is something good on TV. _

**Gray's POV**

"Bye!" I called as I left Claire's property. _Goddess, I think if anything else happens today I'm not going to bother going to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. _

**SLAM!**

I turned around to see where the sound came from. I was now looking at my grandpa. The slam must have been him leaving his shop.

"Gray! What are you still doing here? You should have left hours ago!" Saibara yelled at me.

"It's not my fault! I was leaving your shop when the Doctor started a fight with me! Don't worry. I'll be leaving in just a half hour." I said. _I don't need this. I don't want to be in another fight. Not today._

"Oh, ok then. Well, get going." Saibara said and turned around to go back inside his shop.

_Wait, what? Did he just not yell at me? Is he on something? That is really not like him. I better not come back from Forget-Me-Not-Valley and find him sick or something. _

I got to the Inn shortly. Not long after walking through the doors I could feel someone glaring at me. _That Doctor better not be here._ I looked around the room to find my sister at one of the tables with Cliff. Ann was glaring at me. I felt relieved yet terrified at the same time.

"Hi." I called to them.

Ann never stopped glairing. Cliff gave me a nervous smile and he nodded slightly. He gave me a _Run for your life _look. But I already knew I should be running for my life. When Ann loses her temper, all of hell could break loose and it wouldn't even compare to Ann's temper. It would be like sugar-plum fun compared to Ann's temper. _Thank goddess that I'm going out of town for the next few days. _

I just walked past them, ignoring Ann's glares, and walked up the stairs to my room. I opened the door to find Kai in the room staring at the ceiling from his bed.

_Is he ever at work?_

"Hey." He said looking at me.

I just nodded. I walked over to my bureau and started grabbing some clothes.

"Hey, why do you have a bruise coming out on your face?" Kai asked bluntly.

_I have a bruise coming out? Damn it. I really hate that freaken Doctor. I should really break his neck._

"Gray?"

"What!" I snapped as I looked over at Kai. He was now turned on his side so he was facing me.

"Are you going to answer me or daze out stupidly?"

_Did he just call me stupid?_

"I was in a fight today." I said walking over to my bed with some clothes in my arms.

"Oh, did the big bad Claire beat you up?" Kai asked in a teasing voice.

_I really don't want to deal with this today._

"No. That scumbag of a Doctor started a fight with me." I said as I dug my backpack out from under my bed.

"Are you serious?" Kai asked sitting up now.

I glanced up at him and nodded.

Kai had a small look of panic on his face.

"It's ok. I didn't kill him. But Claire almost." I said smirking.

"Tell me what happened." Kai said.

I told him everything that happened while I packed my bag. After a while I was all packed and I was done re-telling what happened to Kai. I looked over at the clock on the wall above Kai's bed. It said it was 11:30am.

"Is that clock right?" I said. _I told Claire I would be back in 20min. Not an hour later!_

"No. That clock is wrong." Kai said looking up at it.

_Oh thank goddess._

"It's really noon. That clock is always a half hour slow." Kai added.

_You got to be freaken kidding me!_

"I got to go." I said quickly as I got up and grabbed my two bags. "Later." I added as I ran out the door.

"Bye." I could hear faintly from Kai as I bolted down the stairs.

_Please don't let her be mad._

I got to Claire's farm in record time. I ran right through the doorway into her house and looked around for her. _Wait why was the door open? Where is she? _I thought as I stared at the open doorway. I took a quick glance around the house and I didn't see her at first.

My heart began to slow down when I saw her on her couch. The TV was on, but she was asleep. I don't blame her for sleeping it has been a long day already. _And I don't get in trouble for being late! _

I sat down on the couch next to her and started lightly shaking her shoulder. "Claire. Claire, wake up." I said softly.

"Don't wanna." I heard faintly leave her lips.

"Don't you want to see Jack today?" I said softly.

"Screw Jack. I don't care if I see him or not today. I just want to sleep." she mumbled.

_I wonder if he she would hit me in the arm if I laughed?_

"At this rate we'll be lucky if we get to Forget-Me-Not-Valley today."

"Really?" she mumbled.

"Yes, really." I said softly.

"Well, I guess you better get going then. I'll just stay here and sleep." she said in a very sleepy tone.

_I really don't think she is truly awake. I'll give her a few minutes to sleep._

I got up and walked into the kitchen. I opened the refrigerator and pulled out a soda. I was opening the soda as I walked back to the couch. I wasn't really paying attention as I leaped over the side and landed hard on the couch.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!" Claire screamed as she sat up.

I jumped up so I was standing up next to the couch. _Shoot! Don't tell me I landed on her ankle when I jumped on the couch. _

Claire was just staring at me wide eyed.

"That hurt." she said.

"What? I don't know what's going on."I said. _I'm really confused right now._

"Whatever you did hurt my ankle a lot. Are you trying to re-break it so you don't have to work for Saibara anymore?" she said looking at me half serious.

_Oh goddess I hurt her. I never ever wanted to do that. Stupid Gray, stupid. Stupid. Stupid._

"Earth to Gray. Hello?" Claire said in a teasing voice as she waved her hand in front of my face.

I snapped my head up and met her eyes.

"I was just kidding Gray. Don't freak. It doesn't hurt anymore. I'm fine. Don't torture yourself or anything." she said looking at me serious. The concerned look in her eyes told me she was telling the truth. I felt myself breathe again.

"Ok. I'm sorry. I didn't realize your feet were there when I jumped on the couch." I said rambling.

"Its ok Gray. It's all forgotten, ok?"

I just nodded. _Stupid Gray. Why are you such an idiot?_

"So when are we leaving?" Claire asked yawning.

"Whenever you are ready." I said.

"Well lets go." Claire said getting up. She walked over to her kitchen table which had a backpack and a sleeping bag on it.

I looked over at the door. I had put my own stuff for the trip there. I was smiling when I realized it was a backpack and a sleeping bag too. _Great minds think alike. _

"Lets go." Claire said standing in front of me now. She looked wide awake now.

"Ok." I said.

________________________________________________________________________

**Was all of that ok? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I'm so sorry for how long its taken for me to update. I really wanted to update sooner, but I got really sick and missed a whole week of school! It sounds nice now, but I was so sick with a really high fever. All I could do was sit in one spot and be miserable. I was so sick. Now that I'm all better I've been back at school. But missing a whole week of high school classes (my high school is different than most. We have four classes (83minutes each ********) from the last week of August to the middle of January. Then from the middle of January to the middle of June we got four different classes. Its like having 2 school years in one!) So missing four 83minute classes for a week is really bad. It's been a week since I've returned to school, and yet I'm still drowning in makeup school work. So that is why its been hard for me to update. An that goes for my story **_**What I for got to tell you **_**(please read it and review!!!). Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I'll update both my stories as fast as I can! Please read and review. Also if any of you didn't know I have a poll posted on my profile page. Please take it, it really helps me when coming up with story ideas. Also on my profile page I post where I am in my stories or when you should expect for me to update. Also there are my many story ideas posted there, and lots more. If any of you readers are still reading this, I thank you so much!!! **

**See you all in chapter 15!!!!!!!!**


	16. Jack

**Icefire149 here! I'm so sorry for how long its taken for me to update. Between school and life's dramas I've been busy. But lately I've been focusing on my story **_**What I forgot to tell you… **_**and some small one-shots for The Village Square forum monthly writing contest. Enjoy this chapter!!!! ******

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

**Claire's POV**

**-Special Note: I'm trying out some grammar structure changes so things are different than the previous chapters. Hopefully it will be easier to read. Thanks and enjoy!**

All day and last night were the worst in my life. I know I'm happy Gray and I are going to For-Get-Me-Not Valley, I really want to go see Jack. But the trip was so horrible. To make up for time we didn't stop to sleep. It's a sure heck of a lot farther away than I thought and now I'm so sleepy. "Gray how much longer?" I whined hating each step I took. Just a few more feet till I fall over. I looked up at Gray. We were hiking uphill and he was at the top.

"Not much longer." he said stopping and turning around to face me. "Are you ok?" He said looking at me with concern. "You don't look so good." he continued.

"Well I don't know. We've been hiking for almost an entire day. So I don't know. I might just be a little TIRED!" I yelled dropping to the ground next to him. My bags dropping down at my side.

Gray squatted down to my level and looked at me with concern. "If you needed a break you should have said so."

Are you serious? Are you freaken serious?!! I sat up and just looked at him. With the anger rising I swung and hit him in the leg and he fell over tumbling down the hill. Shit! Now I've hurt him. Damn it Claire! Why can't you go a few weeks without getting hurt or getting someone else hurt?

I looked down at Gray. Luckily the hill wasn't that steep or big. He just sat up and looked at me. He had a few stray twigs in his hair. I bit my lip so I wouldn't laugh. Then I noticed his face was red, like how he looks when he's fighting with his grandpa.

Shit.

"What the hell was that for?!" Gray yelled.

"You should have said that we could take a break sooner! I've been dying for the past five hours. No human can hike for an entire day!" I yelled feeling just as angry.

"I can." Gray said to him self thinking I couldn't hear him.

"I can hear you." I said.

Gray got up and walked towards me. Every step he took the anger left his eyes. "Look Claire I'm sorry. I should have assumed that since I wasn't tired that you probably wasn't either." he said sincerely.

I took a deep breath and all the anger was gone. I think it was just fueled on my tiredness.

"Gray you shouldn't be sorry. I'm the one that hit you for no reason. I'm sorry." I said looking down.

"No I should be sorry." he said softly as he took his hand and pulled my chin up so I was forced to look at him. "You look unbelievably tired and I should be shot for making you hike for a whole day."

His sweetness made me smile. "Even though you put me through hell I still love you." I said jumping up and wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Who is that out there?! I heard voices! Is everyone ok?" I heard a familiar voice call.

"How close are we to For-Get-Me-Not Valley?" I said letting go of Gray and looking for the source of the voice.

"Basically there." he mumbled.

"And why didn't you say that sooner?" I said annoyed.

"Cause you punched me and I fell down a hill." he said with a small smile.

I couldn't help it. I cracked a smile.

All of a sudden a boy in his twenties walked out of the bushes and over to us. He had dark messy brown hair and big chocolate eyes. He was wearing a white t-shirt and denim blue jeans. "C-Claire is that you?" he mumbled with a look of shock on his face.

"Hi Jack!" I said smiling.

The shock left his face as he realized someone was standing next to me. "So Gray where did you find my lost little sister?"

Gray turned to me and whispered with a big grin "Should I start with how you hit me with a door or where I woke up yesterday morning?"

I smacked him in the arm.

"Ow" he mumbled.

I looked up at Jack who was watching every little movement I or Gray made. In seconds Jacks face twisted with a flash of anger and seconds he had Gray banged into a tree, his hands on Gray's collar so he couldn't escape.

Hmm. Didn't I say Jack would kick your ass? Damn Jack.

"Did you touch her?! Did you do something to my sister?! If you have and there isn't a blue feather in her position your dead!" Jack yelled furious.

Gray's eyes were wide in fear. "I-I.." Gray started mumbling.

Damn Jack. "Jack! Let go of him! He hasn't touched me in any way. So tell your perverted mind to shut up!" I yelled while I pounded on Jacks back until he let Gray go.

Jack took a step back and I looked over at Gray's still shocked expression. Gray gave me a _are you serious?! I've never seen him that psycho before!_ look. I returned it with a _I told you so _look.

I looked over at Jack and said, "I live in Mineral Town Jack. I bought a farm there and I'm restoring it."

His face twisted into a look of almost anger. It was like he was forcing himself not to get mad. He raised his hand and brought it to his forehead. He closed his eyes and began rubbing his temples. "You did what?" he mumbled calmly with his eyes still closed.

"I bought a farm Jack. I'm happy and becoming a great farmer. I have lots of friends in Mineral Town." I said stepping closer and glancing at Gray. He looked like he didn't want me to get closer to Jack but he didn't do anything to stop me.

"But that's not what we planned!" Jack said opening his eyes. "You were suppose to come here and live with me, help a little with the farm, and find someone to marry." he yelled.

"No Jack, that was your plan! I had no say in that plan. I'm taking control of my life and doing things my way!" I yelled back.

"C-Claire?" Gray mumbled.

"Not now Gray I know what I'm doing." I said turning to face him. I turned back to Jack and said, "My whole life you've had a silly plan for how you want me to live it, but you got to get it through your thick head Jack, its _my life_!"

"Ok, ok Claire." Jack said calm. "Lets just start over. I'm just really happy to see you. Because I've been WORRIED sick about you. You were suppose to move in with me back at the beginning of Spring, not show up when ever you feel like it."

Jack your always such a drama queen. I smiled and said, "I'm happy to see you too Jack."

Jack gave me a small smile and said, "Can we get out of the woods and continue the conversation in my house?"

I looked over at Gray who was still leaning against the tree Jack slammed him into. He looked back at me, fixed his hat, and nodded. Turning back to Jack I said, "Sure."

"Good." Jack said focusing back at me. "Follow me then." he added. Jack turned around and walked about three feet and stopped. "This is my farm." he said pointing.

What? Are you serious? I ran up to Jack and looked. There it was. A huge field that went on farther than I could see. But on the edge was the barn, a stable, a chicken coop, crops growing, and a large house. We were that close all along?! I turned around to look at Gray who was not meeting my gaze. "Gray." I said calm.

He looked up with the same expression a little boy gives his mom when he knows he did something wrong and she knows it. "Yeah?" he mumbled while pulling his hat down over his eyes.

"We were seriously that close to Forget-Me-Not Valley and you didn't say anything?" I said still calm.

He looked at the ground and nodded.

I didn't say anything, I just waited for him to meet my gaze. After a moment he looked up and said, "Claire I was going to tell you once you made it up that hill but you dropped to the ground and you knocked me down the hill and …" he said mumbling.

His expression just pulled all of my heart strings perfectly. I felt so guilty for being mad and annoyed. I should be shot. Never again do I ever want to see that expression on his face again. It made me feel sick to my stomach. "Gray.." I began.

Gray snapped his eyes up and met my gaze.

"I'm sorry. I'm such an idiot just pretend everything that's happened with me being moody didn't happen. I'm just having one of those days." I said feeling horrible.

"Claire don't be upset. I understand." he said sweetly.

He's too good for me. I smiled. That's when I noticed Jack was gone. "Where's Jack?" I said.

Gray looked around and a puzzled expression came upon his face. "I don't know." he mumbled.

"CLAIIIIIIIIIIIIRRRRRREEEEEEE!" yelled Jack from far away.

I looked around until I saw him over by his house, one arm in the air waving.

"Well lets go." Gray mumbled and began walking towards Jack's farm. I followed right along.

I wonder how Jack will take the news. He's always been overprotective, wait no. That's putting it lightly. Being psycho overprotective is a little more accurate. I don't know why he thinks I need to live with him until I find a husband. It's not going to happen because he will not let it happen! I love him but every time he thinks I'm dating someone he sets out to kill them. Poor Gray, he's friends with Jack but I hope he realizes that is not going to matter to Jack when he gets psycho like that.

"Claire? Claire, hello?" Gray said sweetly. But I wasn't paying attention at the time.

"No let me try. This always used to work. CLLLAAAAIIIIRRRREEE!" Jack yelled right in my face.

What the hell?! I jumped back a good four feet. After a second I realized that it was just Jack trying to get my attention. "What the hell Jack?" I said annoyed.

Jack smirked and said, "It was your fault for not paying attention. Have you even realized that your right in front of my house?"

No I hadn't, but I'm not going to tell Jack that. "I'm not stupid. I knew we were in front of your house. I can think and walk at the same time."

"You can think?" Jack said with a serious look.

"Gray lets go home." I said turning around. I could feel a big grin come on my face. One thing that Jack hates more than boys liking me is me leaving.

"No, Claire. You just got here." he said nicely.

I turned around to face Jack and Gray again just to catch Gray rolling his eyes at mine and Jack's relationship. "So are you going to let us inside your house?" I said after waiting for Jack to open the door.

"Yeah." he said smiling and opening the door.

Gray, Jack and I walked inside the large farmhouse. I looked around it in awe. Jack was living quite comfortably for a farmer. He had many rooms more than my tiny farmhouse, a huge TV and lots of other nice stuff. Lucky Jack.

"So why have you decided to grace me with your presence?" Jack said sitting down on his couch.

"Jack don't be rude to Gray! He's here working. You should know that." I said seriously. I glanced up at Gray, he was holding back some laughter. Looking back to Jack I saw him roll his eyes.

"Can you be serious for once in your life Claire?" Jack said.

"Sure." I said putting my bags down on the floor.

Gray walked over to Jack and sat on the other end of the couch.

"So why have you decided to come after all this time?" Jack said not taking his eyes off me.

I looked around his living room till I saw what I needed most, a mirror. I walked up to the mirror and gazed at my face. I didn't look that bad for someone who has beeen hiking all day. I fixed my hair and I noticed how much better I looked.

"Claire?"

"Yeah?" I said turning around to face Jack and Gray.

"So why have you come?" Jack said again.

"Do I need a reason to visit my darling brother?" I said smiling.

"Well no, but.."

"I just wanted to see you, Jack. I had a feeling that if I didn't show up in the next season I would start seeing my picture on flyers for missing people."

Jack just smiled. His expression showed that I was right about what he was going to do.

Now I just got to figure out how to tell Jack that I'm dating Gray. Maybe Gray should tell him. But that's setting him up to be murdered?! Jack will not kill Gray. I'm 99.9% sure he will not. "Jack, Gray?" I said. They both snapped their attention to me. "I'm going to go take a look around town, ok? I need some alone time for a little bit." I said sweetly with a smile.

Jack nodded.

Gray got up and walked over to me and intertwined his hands with mine. "Just don't get lost or hit anyone with doors." he said making me blush a little.

I took a worried glance at Jack. His eyes were bulging out of his head and his face was turning red.

Please don't kill Gray, I love him too much to lose him. My gaze met Gray's and I felt a little calmer. If only he knew the horror that will soon face him. Damn Jack for being so overprotective.

Gray released my hands and gave me a quick peck on the lips.

I walked over to the door and opened it. "I'll see you both later." I said smiling before I closed the door behind me.

________________________________________________________________________

**I've begun fixing the early chapters of HLTCCYL. I'm so sorry to all of you readers. Those early chapters made my eyes bleed. The grammar and spelling is so horrible. I'll see you all in chapter 16, soon!!!!!**


	17. I need to get away

**Icefire149 here! I'm so happy to be working on this story again. I just woke up and had the perfect idea of what's going to happen next. I hope you all enjoy this!!!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Harvest Moon or any of its characters**

**Doctor's POV ****summer 17****th**** 3:30pm**

I can't believe it! Why? Why?! I don't understand it. A simple 'no' would have been nice. Smashing my face into my brain doesn't even begin to count as a no. Who knew she was so violent? But I think she was fighting off of Gray's anger towards me.

Ok pissing Gray off today was not a good idea. But hey, I had to take my anger out on something right? And who better than that stupid blacksmith.

What does she see in him? He's rude, arrogant, hell he's got a temper worse than a bear's. Why be around someone who can snap and hurt you at any moment? I don't understand her. Why does she waste her time with him?

Claire can do so much better. I'm better than that blacksmith.

I don't care anymore. I hate her. I HATE her!

…..Oh who am I trying to fool? I love that woman more than life. Oh goddess what should I do? I tried and she rejected me. I tried harder and she beat the living daylights out of me!

The tear streaked man dragged himself out of bed and in front of the mirror. He tried to make heads or tails of his swollen face with his two swollen black eyes.

Oh goddess what should I do? I'm starting to fear for my life. I don't want Gray to come near me ever again! I don't blame Claire for any of my injuries. It's all Gray's fault! He brainwashed her into believing I'm the bad guy. He's the bad guy! He caused her to fall down a staircase. It's his fault that she broke her ankle. Hell, she hasn't gotten to farm yet because he caused her to get injured. She's a farmer! It's not right that she hasn't gotten to farm yet.

I don't get it. I've been nothing but nice to her. Yet she sees me as the horrible one. Why did that stupid blacksmith convince her I'm the bad guy?

I don't know if I can take it anymore. I love her, I really love Claire. How do I get her to love me back? How!

I walked out of the bathroom and left the clinic completely.

I really don't know what to do. I feel a need to be around her, to see her smiling face.

Walking along the road I hoped I wouldn't run into anyone, especially that blacksmith. I'm not in the mood to deal with him again.

**SLAM!**

Shit! It was then that I noticed that I was just past Saibara's shop. Don't tell me it's round two?

"Tim! You wait right there boy!" yelled Saibara

Wow I thought my mom was the only one left who still calls me that. I've always hated my name so I was quite pleased when everyone here began calling me just 'Doctor'.

"I said wait right there boy!" yelled Saibara almost behind me now.

I froze right where I stood. Saibara could be quite terrifying and I have a feeling that I may witness it soon.

I turned around to face the old blacksmith. That man amazes me. He's much older than he ever lets anyone know and yet he remains stronger than most of the young men in this town. "Saibara, it's good to see you. How are you?"

"Quiet boy! I heard that you were causing trouble again." he said coolly.

"Me? No. Who would tell you I was causing trouble?" I said calmly, but panicking on the inside.

Saibara's expression became harder and he said, "I saw with my own two eyes you and my grandson fighting earlier."

Shit, shit, shit!

"Oh that. It was just a small quarrel." I said scratching the back of my head nervously.

"Really. So what provoked you to hit Gray? Or Claire pounding you to a pulp until Gray pulled her off." he asked coolly still.

I remained quiet. I really didn't know what to say.

"That's what I thought."

Great, what is he going to do to me now? Haven't I been through enough today?

"Until you lose your quick mouth, or learn to shut I have something for you to do."

Oh great what is he going to make me do?

"You can help out in my shop over the next few days."

Oh goddess no! I refuse to work in the same building as Gray!

"I-I can't….I got the clinic…and"

"I don't take no for an answer." he said serious.

What?! He can't be serious!

"Be here tomorrow 7am sharp!" he yelled from the doorway of his shop now. He slammed the door as I looked up to face him.

Oh goddess what are you doing with my life? I can't work in the same place as Gray! He will massacre me. And it means I can't try to talk to Claire during her only time she is Gray-free. There is no way I'm going to work there.

What can I do? If I not show up he knows where I live. There is no hiding in Mineral Town. Where can I go to until everything cools down and I'm not the talk of the town anymore?

Wait I know, Forget-Me-Not-Valley. No one there will know about all the drama here. I'll just say I'm on vacation. That should work out. I know the people there but I can become better friends with them. Hopefully being away will help me forget about Claire. Claire…I don't know what I will do without seeing her. She's always in town so I'll see her a lot from the clinic windows. If only she knew. Well she would be a fool if she doesn't realize that I like her. But she thinks I'm some odious jerk.

If only she knew how much I really do love her. What have I done to deserve such punishment? I've been a good person right?

With one glance towards Claire's farm my mind was made up. Maybe I need a little time away from Mineral Town.

_______________________________________________________________________

**I hope at least someone enjoyed this chapter. I wanted to give the Doctor a little chance to tell what's making him do what he's doing. Please don't pelt me with virtual rocks or food. I know this isn't the chapter you all thought was coming but I promise the next chapter will be up soon!**


	18. Damn Jack

**I hope this chapter makes up for that last one. Thanks for reading and reviewing!!!! If you haven't seen yet I've redone my profile page and there's a new pole posted. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own harvest moon, I really wish I did though**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Jack's POV**

It's about time my stubborn lost sister finally decided to show up. I've been worried sick about her. At least she came and with Gray. Hmm….why with Gray? I've known him for a few years now and I know that he is definitely not a people person. I was curious to see how they would get along. I thought they would be able to put up with each other for Gray's short visits. Not in a million years I would have imagined that they would be friends. Well if Gray was going to have any friends I guess Claire would be a good choice.

"So why have you decided to grace me with your presence?" I said sitting down on my couch.

"Jack don't be rude to Gray! He's here working. You should know that." Claire said seriously. She glanced up at Gray, he was biting his lip to hold back some laughter.

I rolled my eyes. Same old Claire. "Can you be serious for once in your life Claire?" I said.

"Sure." She said putting her bags down on the floor.

Gray walked towards me and sat on the other end of the couch.

"So why have you decided to come after all this time?" I said not taking my eyes off of her.

Claire ignored my gaze and began looking around the room.

What is she doing?

The second she saw the mirror hanging on the wall she walked right to it. "Claire?"

"Yeah?" She said turning around to face me.

"So why have you come?" I said again.

"Do I need a reason to visit my darling brother?" She said smiling.

"Well no, but.."

"I just wanted to see you, Jack. I had a feeling that if I didn't show up in the next season I would start seeing my picture on flyers for missing people."

I just smiled. Claire was exactly right.

"Jack, Gray?" Claire said.

I returned my gaze to her.

"I'm going to go take a look around town, ok? I need some alone time for a little bit." She said sweetly with a smile.

I nodded. What's up with her? She looks nervous for some reason. What is she not telling me?

Gray got up and walked over to her and intertwined his hands with Claire's.

"Just don't get lost or hit anyone with doors." he said making her blush.

Wait. WHAT? Rewind, please rewind. What the hell is going on? Why are they holding hands. What? They can't be going out.

Gray released her hands and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

Ok, he's gone too far. No one, and I mean NO ONE touches my sister.

Claire walked over to the door and opened it. "I'll see you both later." she said smiling before closing the door.

Gray is going to be one dead blacksmith.

I was standing now, holding the table to keep my self from lunging at him. Gray turned around to face me. I wonder what my expression was because his expression fell the second he saw me.

**Gray's POV**

I wonder what's up with Claire. She seems to be worried about something. Shouldn't she be happy to see her brother. I know she went on and on about Jack being completely 'psycho'. But I know Jack, he is my friend. I doubt he is going to go psycho on me.

"I'll see you both later." she said smiling before closing the door.

I hope she will be more herself after her walk. I turned around to face Jack. He was standing and gripping the table in a death grip. His face was red and his eyes were bulging in anger. Goddess please help me.

"Jack? Are you ok." I mumbled.

"You….why were you touching my sister?"

"Claire is my girlfriend. I love her a lot." I said.

"No one touches my sister. Unless there is a blue feather in her possession no one touches her like that." he mumbled taking a step forward.

"All I did was kiss her. Jack its nothing to be mad about. She's a big girl. I'm not going to hurt her. You know me Jack."

**Claire's POV**

I walked around the goddess pound and gazed at the water. Oh goddess what did I do? Why did I leave? I have to tell Jack at some point but I think Gray kissing me told him for me. Oh goddess why did you make me such a chicken? Why did I leave? I just threw Gray into the pit and fled. What the hell is wrong with me?

Its ok. You know Gray. He's going to be fine.

But Jack! He is going to go into a psycho frenzy.

Gray is just as strong if not stronger than Jack. I think he will be fine.

Yeah but guess what you're just my thoughts!

True, but I'm the only one here to help you.

"Claire! Claire is that you?" yelled a familiar voice.

I turned around to see Celia, an old friend I made last time I was in Forget-Me-Not-Valley, running towards me.

"Hi,"

"Claire its so good to see you again!" she said hugging me. "What took you so long coming to live with Jack? He said you were coming back in the spring."

"Celia I never agreed to coming to live with Jack. It was just him trying to execute his plan for my life."

"He's still trying to plan your whole life for you? Darn I thought I got him to stop with that. I'm sorry Claire." she said sincere.

"It's ok. I'm actually living quite happy in Mineral Town." I said smiling. "I bought a farm with the money Jack sent for me to come live with him."

"Oh that sounds nice. I will come and visit you someday." she said smiling. "So what brings you to Forget-Me-Not-Valley?"

"I'm here to let Jack know I'm safe. It's just a few days visit." I said.

"Oh."

Celia looked down at her watch. This was something that I've come to know to be her bad habit of constantly checking the time.

"Shoot. I'm sorry Claire but I got to go." he said looking apologetic.

"It's ok Celia. Tell Vesta and Marlin I said hi."

"I will. Bye!" she said as she began running towards Vesta's farm.

What will I do now? I hope Jack and Gray don't kill each other. I better go make sure they haven't killed each other. If Gray is hurt in anyway I don't think I can forgive myself for leaving and letting Gray to fend for himself.

**Doctor's POV**

Oh thank you goddess! I never felt happier when I found out that Zack had a ferry going to Forget-Me-Not-Valley. It turned out to be my lucky day.

"Here we are!" Zack yelled.

As the ferry approached the dock I just gazed out at the water.

I think a little time away from all the drama will be good for me. I got off the dock and looked around the familiar town. It's been a while since I came here.

I began wandering around not far but enough to get confused as to where I was going. I could hear the faint sounds of horses and cows. Maybe I could find someone on that farm that would help me find my way around. Hearing the faint but sudden sounds of running made me look up.

A woman in her early twenties, around average height, and shining dark brunette hair came running out of a dirt trail.

"Excuse me miss?" I said politely.

She must have been daydreaming or something. She ran right past me without noticing my existence.

"Thanks." I mumbled.

I looked at the dirt trail. Maybe someone is up there, or it leads to that farm. I know its somewhere around here.

After a few steps up the trail I came face to face with the last person I ever expected to see here, Claire. I froze as I felt my pulse race. My heart began beating so fast and hard I wouldn't be surprised if she could hear it.

The second she saw me she froze. Her eyes were big and wide in shock.

Wait, what?! Why is she here? Did I step into a parallel universe? Seriously! Does someone hate me? Wait if she's here is Gray here too? Goddess you hate me don't you? Shoot, what should I say? Say something!

"Hi." I mumbled.

She seemed to snap somewhat out of the shock she was in as she mumbled, "Hi."

"What brings you here?" I asked.

"Gray has some work to do here for Saibara." she said.

Wait what? You mean I could have been helping Saibara while Gray was out of town?! Goddess you really do hate me!

"An I'm here visiting my brother." she added.

Brother? Claire has a brother? Please goddess don't let him be out to get me like Gray.

"Oh."

"What brings you here?" she asked.

"I'm on vacation." I said innocently.

Claire nodded. "I got to go." she said suddenly and walking past me.

"Uh…Claire?" I said making her stop.

"Where is the Inn in this town. I'm a little lost." I said looking down and feeling a bit embarrassed.

Claire smiled a bit and said, " Back in the direction you came and take a right I think."

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"Hey, how did you get to Forget-Me-Not-Valley so fast?" she asked suddenly and looking puzzled.

"I took the ferry."

"There's a ferry that comes here?" she said looking puzzled still.

"Yeah." Don't tell me that stupid blacksmith made her hike all the way here? "Did you hike all the way here?"

"Yeah. It was fun though." she said not convincing me at all. "I really got to go. Bye." she said quickly running away.

**Claire's POV**

Oh goddess why on earth is that Doctor here? Gray is not going to be happy. Oh goddess what will Jack do to him after I tell him what happened back in Mineral Town? Wait how did he get here so fast?

"Hey, how did you get to Forget-Me-Not-Valley so fast?" I asked.

"I took the ferry."

"There's a ferry that comes here?" I said.

"Yeah." he said. After a moment he said, "Did you hike all the way here?"

"Yeah. It was fun though." I said. "I really got to go. Bye." I said quickly running away.

I can't believe Gray made me hike all the way here when we could have taken the ferry. The ferry! What was Gray thinking?! I know I love that boy but come on! I don't like hiking long distances.

It didn't take long to get back to Jack's farm. Please let Gray be ok. I opened the door. "Jack! Gray I'm back." I yelled.

Right away I saw them. Gray was at the top of the stair case holding a chair as a shield, blocking Jack who was half way the stairs.

"Claire! Help! Call him off! Please." Gray yelled.

Jack just glared at me.

I honestly felt like laughing. "You know Jack's not a dog so I doesn't quite work that way." I said grinning.

"Please help!" Gray said again looking at me panicked.

That's when I noticed that Gray had a black eye appearing. Damn it Jack1 You had to hit him.

"JACK! What the hell have you been doing?!" I yelled feeling my anger rise.

Jack just glared at me. "Claire you know better! I thought we talked about it. You were to live here with me until you found a nice boy to give you a blue feather."

"What do you expect me to meet someone one day and the next day he gives me a blue feather? Jack what the hell? I'm old enough to have a boyfriend. It's my life! What are you afraid of? My whole life you have been scaring every boy away because you didn't want them to hurt me. Jack its life things happen. If I get hurt I get hurt. Life is not worth living unless to take that risk. Just let me grow up and live my life!" I yelled at Jack.

Jack just stared at me and walked down the stairs, around the base of the stair case and into the next room and he slammed the door behind him.

"Damn over protective baby." I mumbled.

"Is it safe to come down?" Gray asked.

"Yup."

Gray came down the stairs and put the chair down.

"Should I ask?"

"Not really. Just you were right. He is very psycho on that subject." Gray mumbled.

"I CAN STILL HEAR YOU!" Jack yelled.

"Stop being a baby and shut up!" I yelled back. Turning back to Gray I asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he said smiling.

"Did he hit you. You got a black eye appearing." I said studying his face.

"Yeah. He got one swing at me. Doesn't hurt."

"You sure?"

"Yeah I'm fine." he said reassuring me.

"Ok." I said. After a short pause I said, "You will not believe who I ran into."


	19. Getting Along

**Icefire149 here! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Harvest Moon or its characters, but I do own this plot. : )**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Claire's POV**

"Do you have to go?" I whined and giving Gray puppy dog eyes.

"You know the main reason we came here was that I have to work." he said.

I didn't break my gaze of puppy dog eyes. Please, please, please!

"I'm sorry." he said turning around and walking towards the door.

I didn't move. I was hoping my gaze alone burning into the back of his neck would be enough to make him stay.

Gray opened the door, took a step outside and turned around. "You know that stare doesn't work on me." he said smiling.

"It was worth a try." I said instantly.

He laughed and shut the door behind him.

"Is he gone?" Jack said suddenly next to me now.

Wait, when did he get here? I thought he was locked in his room. "He is gone for now. He has work to do." I said looking at my brother. Why does he suddenly dislike Gray. From what Gray said they were good friends.

"Why do you hate Gray so much? I thought you two were friends." I snapped.

**Jack's POV**

"Why do you hate Gray so much? I thought you two were friends." Claire snapped.

Wait what? Why is she pissed? I just stared wide eyed at her. Damn it. I hate it when she is moody.

"You heard me. Now answer me." she said giving me a death glare.

Shit. Shit. Shit. What did she say? Something about Gray, maybe. Shit, I have no idea! I glanced up at her. She was glaring at me. Her normally pretty blue eyes were hard as a rock. If looks could kill I would have been dead a few seconds ago. She never moved from her stance, her arms were crossed and her glare just burned into my skin.

"Well?" she said.

"What do you want from me?!!" I yelled dropping to the floor and putting my arms over my face.

"Stop being such a drama queen and get up." Claire said glaring daggers into me.

Slowly I stood up, but I kept an arm covering my face. "Claire?" I said in a very small voice.

"Yes?" she said coolly.

"I never heard your first question. So I have no idea why you are mad at me." I rambled not daring to meet her stare.

"Why do you hate Gray so much? I thought you two were friends." she said calmly.

I lowered my arm and said, "We are friends and that is exactly why I don't want you dating him." I said walking back to my room, leaving her staring and confused. I locked the door behind me and crashed down on my bed.

I know I should have explained what I meant, but I don't want to hurt her. I always thought Gray would be a good friend for her. And I thought I could have some fun watching them fight it out. They both got fiery tempers.

If Claire knew what I knew she would understand my outburst of anger. The second I turned eighteen I was out on my own. Claire was only fifteen and wanted me to stay, but I wanted to go. I found my own apartment about twenty minutes away from home. I wanted to be own my own, but I knew that if I went too far Claire would be upset. Growing up I knew I annoyed her, but I was always looking out for her. It was and always will be my job to protect her.

For as long as I can remember I've had a different girlfriend for every week of the year. At the time I thought I was the best of the best and I wanted every girl that caught my eye. That's all me and my friends did was date girls, and after a week or two we found someone else. But once my sister started noticing guys things began to change a bit.

Every guy I knew was just like me. Actually I've never met a guy that wasn't like me. I thought there were guys who aren't like me, but since I haven't met one I've just always assumed that they don't exist. Good guys are a myth. So when my sister began noticing guys I vowed that no guy would ever harm her, make her cry, or make her hurt in anyway. Every time I saw or heard from a friend that someone was in to her. I did everything in my power to make sure he didn't touch her. I did everything but break the guy's neck to make sure he stayed away from her.

All of my effort to keep guys away from my precious sister opened my eyes to the error of my ways. I had hurt so many girls growing up and I didn't ever care until now. I wanted a better life for myself. A life where I could start over and be a better person.

By the time Claire's eighteenth birthday came I had become a successful farmer here in Forget-Me-Not Valley. But the second I saw the girls around my age here I became tempted. The friends I've made since moving here that are guys are just like me. It absolutely proved my point that good guys just don't exist. My first friend here was Rock. The boy thinks he's all that even though compared to my friends he's barely a newbie. My second friend made here was Kai. He comes to visit once in a while in the summer. But still he's just as much of a ladies man as I was in the city.

Not long after I met Kai I met Gray. He didn't say more than three words to me for the first three times I saw him. I began noticing that he came to the Valley once every season. Every time I saw him I would try starting a conversation. One day he finally began saying more than 'I'm fine' or 'Leave me alone' or 'Seriously go to hell or something. Just leave me the hell alone.'. I still don't understand what provoked the sudden anger. After a while I just realized that he is more of a listener than a talker. Since I only saw the boy for a few days every season I just assume that he is like me, Rock, and Kai. There is no way that he is the one boy on this planet that is a good guy. They don't exist.

I plan on keeping my vow no matter what. It kills me to see boys date one girl and tell her he loves her so much, and he's dating her best friend at the same time. When Claire turned eighteen I wanted her to come and live with me so I could keep a better eye on her. But she never understood that everything I did was to protect her. With that temper, and her stubbornness she just refused to come. Then all of a sudden she said that she would come. I was thrilled so I sent her some money and waited for her arrival, but she never came.

I was more than thrilled for her to finally come, but she had to come with _her boyfriend_. Damn it! Why can't she understand! Why? Now she is going to end up hurt no matter what. That is why I'm so damn pissed at Gray. I don't hate the boy, but if he's going to mess with my sister then he is going to cause me to get pissed.

Reaching behind my head I pulled my pillow and put it over my face. Why is life so complicated? Why can't Claire do as I ask?

**Claire's POV**

I spent the rest of the afternoon flipping through the channels. I can't believe it, Jack has a million more channels than I do. It was so nice to watch more than three basic channels. Before I knew it my Gray finally came back.

"Miss me?" he asked when he opened the door and saw me on the couch, a playful look in his eyes.

"Not at all." I said with a big smile.

He rolled his eyes and sat down next to me. "So what's for dinner?"

"It's dinner time?"

"Yup." he said pointing to the clock on the wall.

I looked in the direction and he was right, it was after five. I hate it when I'm not right. I felt like sulking but what good will that do? Anyways I don't know what Jack has in this house to eat. "JACK! WHAT'S FOR DINNER?" I yelled suddenly and making Gray jump almost three feet into the air.

"My ears. My poor ears." Gray said rubbing his temples.

"I'm sorry." I said turning to Gray.

"Goddess Claire why did you have to break my ear drums?" Jack said coming out of his room, walking into the living room, and rubbing his head.

I smiled and said, "So what's for dinner?"

"I don't know. Why can't you make something?"

"Because I'm a guest. Therefore its your job to make something." I said, my smile growing bigger.

"But me as your brother, your elder, I ask you to make dinner." he said standing right in front of me.

"My elder? Right……" I said standing up and pushing him back. "Since no one is making dinner and my terrible host isn't providing any food, I'll go make something." I said walking into the kitchen.

After digging through all the draws and cabinets I found enough cooking supplies to make a decent meal. I was surprised to see the fridge fully stocked. In less than a half hour I had a nice chicken dinner, with steamed vegetables and a glass of milk. I put my food on the kitchen table, I took a seat and began eating.

Within seconds Jack and Gray were standing at the opposite end if the table. Their eyes on my food, their mouths watering, and I could hear both of their stomachs growling. I could feel a small grin forming on my face.

"Where's our dinner?" Jack asked, his eyes never leaving my food.

"Well I don't know. Since you didn't make anything I made _myself _dinner. If you two wanted something you should have asked when I was making _my_ dinner."

Both boys were staring at me wide eyed and their jaws were dropped.

"Sorry." I said as I took a bite of the chicken.

Both boys turned around and began making noise in the kitchen. Maybe Jack is finally liking Gray again.

"Claire?"

I turned and saw Gray standing next to me. He gave me big puppy dog eyes and said, "I'm so hungry. Can I please have one tiny bite of that chicken?"

I looked down at my food then back up at his begging eyes. "Fine."

A small smile flashed on his face. I handed him my fork.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you." he said. He cut himself a small piece of chicken and ate it. Gray handed me the fork and said, "Thank you." again.

"It was no problem. I'm just happy that one little piece of chicken made you so happy." I said smiling. Who knew food could make a boy so happy. Or maybe he is just that hungry.

Gray went back into the kitchen, a large grin on his face. Jack had been watching the whole time so he was glaring at Gray.

Jack walked over to me. Turning his back on Gray, Jack looked at me with big eyes and said, "My beautiful sister, my blood kin, can you please give me a piece of chicken. Your dear brother is starving and needs your help."

I looked down at my plate and saw only enough for two more bites. Should I give him one piece? Nah! Both him and Gray got food cooking in the oven. "You can survive." I said looking up at him. But my breath stopped when I looked at him. The sad look in his brown eyes pulled my heart strings. Damn it! Why does he have to have mom's eyes? I can never say no to that look. "Stop it Jack." I said putting my hand up to block his look.

"Stop what?" he said, a small grin playing at his lips. Jack leaned closer to me and moving my hand out of the way.

Jack knows I can never say no to that look. I glanced down at my food and thought of my only option. I stuck both pieces of chicken with my fork and put them in my mouth.

Jack pouted, turned his back on me and walked back into the kitchen.

It wasn't long later that Gray and Jack's dinners were ready. When we were all don't eating we were back watching TV for the next few hours.

Yawning I looked over at the clock, it said it was 10pm. I turned to face Jack and said, "Jack I'm sleepy. So where am I suppose to be sleeping in this house?"

"Oh yea." Jack said standing up. "I'll take you to your room."

I smiled and got up. Gray followed behind me as Jack led us upstairs to the spare bedroom.

"This room is yours forever and ever." Jack said smiling.

"Thanks." I said entering. "I'm beyond tired right now. Good night." I said.

Gray took a step to follow me into the room when Jack pulled him back into the hallway.

"I don't know what you're thinking but you are not allowed into this room. Ever." Jack said.

"Then where the hell am I suppose to sleep?" Gray said.

"Not in that room. You're sleeping on the couch, downstairs in the living room. And if I hear you get up and head in the direction of the stairs you will find yourself sleeping with the cows in the barn." Jack said.

"Jack." I said walking towards the door.

"No Claire and that's final."

"It's ok Claire." Gray said heading towards the stairs. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." I called back. I turned back to Jack and said sourly, "Goodnight."

"Love you too, sis." he said kissing the top of my head and skipping towards the stairs.

What a freak. Hopefully those two can get along one day.

________________________________________________________________________

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I want everyone to spend two minutes checking out my profile page. I have a message for all of my readers. Don't worry I'm not disappearing for a few months or stopping all of my stories. Check out my page, it will explain everything. ~Icefire149**


	20. What Jack sees

**Icefire149 here. Lots of Jack's POV in this chapter. Just a warning. Speaking of Jack I have to say that I have been really enjoying writing his POV. I'm guessing that by the time the next few chapters are posted your either going to love Jack or hate him. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Harvest Moon or anything to do with it. I just own the plot of the story. :D**

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Doctor's POV**

Forget-Me-Not Valley has been such a nice place to go to get away. I just wanted to get away from the drama, but no I get to see the beautiful girl of my dreams with that hideous blacksmith everyday around town. Why did they have to come here?

I understand Gray has to be here for work, lucky me. I just had to come here to get away from all the drama and _him_. I did such a good job at that!

Claire, why couldn't she have come here by herself? Then I could be working on getting her to like me, and on seeing that I'm not a bad guy. I know she and Gray is staying at her brother's house. From what I've heard his name is Jack and he runs a farm like Claire. But unlike hers its actually really successful.

Uh! Why do they have to be here? Every second of every day tempts me into going to that farm just to see _her_. I really like her, yet the girl is appalled by my very presence! I really don't know what to do.

Sitting up the pillow that was on my face fell onto the floor. The bright early morning sun shinning through the windows stung my eyes. I stood up and rubbed my eyes.

What should I do today? I've been in this town for a few days now but I haven't actually done more than exploring the town. I walked over to the window and looked outside. Within seconds my eyes fell on a familiar blacksmith apprentice walking into town, without Claire. But he wasn't alone.

**Jack's POV**

He's gone for the morning again! Yay! I looked up at the top of the staircase and yelled, "Claire get down here now! Please! There's farm work to do!"

"Five minutes please!" she yelled back.

I watched ten minutes go by on the clock. Either my clock is fast or someone needs to learn how to tell time. "Claaaaiiirrrrrreeeee!"

"I'm coming you big baby." she yelled as she came running down the stairs. "Happy now?" she asked looking annoyed and standing in front of me.

"Yes." I said as bubbly as I could just to annoy her more. "Come on I need to feed my animals and water my crops!" I said turning around and running out the door.

I stopped at the edge of my field and looked to see if Claire was following. She was just shutting the door behind her. "Come on! What kind of farmer are you?" I called.

"One who hasn't done much work on her farm." she mumbled.

"I thought you said your farm looks a lot better from how it was when you bought it?"

"I never said I did all the work myself." she mumbled not meeting my eyes.

"Oh so your just using Gray to help you with your farm work."

Her eyes grew wide and a look of shock came over her face. "How dare you say that! It's not my fault I broke a few bones and was stuck in a wheel chair! I would never be that low and mean to use someone like that. How dare you. How dare you Jack!"

I cringed at her words. I've never had the spine to stand through my sister yelling at me. I just crumple and now I feel like curling into a ball. "I-I'm s-sorry?"

"You better be!" she yelled.

After a pause of silence I said, "You broke a few bones? How did you do that?"

Her face got red and she refused to meet my gaze as she said, "I had a few accidents with Gray. And.."

"WHAT? Did he hurt you?" I yelled. If he touched one hair on her head I swear he will be dead. Dead!

"No. No, Jack. He didn't hurt me." she said trying to calm me.

"Well what happened then?" I yelled.

"I fell down some stairs. Ok." Claire yelled back at me.

"Why did you say you 'had a few accidents with Gray' then?"

"Because…..he was there when it happened." she said not meeting my eyes.

Uh this is getting no where but more yelling! Great I have to end this now. Why can't she be the bigger person and take the high road. But no I have to always be the one to end things when it gets to far. I hate being the older brother sometimes. "Fine. I'm just happy your ok." I said calmly.

"Ok." she said quietly.

Why is my sister such a mental case sometimes? And she thinks I'm mental! I walked over to my barn and stopped at the door. "If you take care of my crops, I'll take care of my animals. Ok?"

"Sure." she said smiling.

Please don't let her mess up my crops. Please goddess.

After an hour or a little more I was done feeding, cleaning, and grooming my animals. I love animals so much. This farm was so life draining dull when I bought it. Now its full of fruits and vegetables and lots of animals. Moving to the country has to be the best thing I have ever done. It's brought new meaning to my life. Speaking of my crops I wonder how Claire is.

I left my barn and began looking around my field. It didn't take long until I spotted that familiar blonde hair in the middle of my field of crops. By the look of it she still had a lot of harvesting and watering to do.

I really don't feel like helping. I have decided that today will be my day off from harvesting. If I'm quiet enough I can sneak away from the farm and have some fun relaxing in town. No wait, I have a better idea. I'll go spy on Gray and see what he's doing. Maybe he'll prove to be the 'perfect guy' Claire keeps insisting he is.

Quietly I began walking slowly towards the exit of my farm. My eyes never left Claire working in the field. If she caught me I would be dead.

Shit! All of a sudden Claire stopped moving and began standing up straight. Shoot! Quickly I did a ninja roll on the ground and hid behind a tree. Slowly I peaked behind the tree and looked at my sister again. She was back working and had saw nothing. Yes! Thank you goddess. Within seconds I was running away from my property.

When I knew I was well out of hearing distance of my farm I was yelling, "I'm free! I'm FREE!" The adrenaline rush I got from sneaking away from my farm, farm work, and sister was so much fun. I finally stopped to catch my breath. My lungs hurt from the lack of breathing due to my ninja roll and escape. It was then when I noticed where I was. I was on Vesta's farm.

"Jack!"

I turned around to see my sister's friend Celia running towards me. A large smile on her face. Oh great now Claire will definitely find out about this.

"Hi." I said smiling a little.

"What brings you here?" she asked.

How nice. She is trying to get rid of me. Maybe I just wanted to say hi! Maybe I came to see her! MAYBE…

"Jack you ok?" she asked looking at me funny.

"Huh?"

"You look like your about to start yelling at me."

"No. I'm sorry." I said scratching the back of my neck. Claire always said I was an open book.

"I'm sorry, but I don't got much time to talk. Marlin isn't feeling well today and o got a large load of work on my hands today. So what brings you here today?" Celia said.

It was then when I noticed how tired Celia looked. Poor girl. If I wasn't playing spy I would gladly help her. "I was actually looking for Gray. Have you seen him?"

"He was here a little bit ago but I'm pretty sure he left. Sorry, but I got to go. Bye Jack!" she said running off.

Sadly I began wandering towards town. But my luck turned when I saw Gray talking to Muffy just a bit outside of town. He better not do anything that would make me kill him. Quietly I snuck closer in the bushes. My favorite thing about this town is how wooded it is so close to town.

I managed to get right beside them and the bushes hid me completely. Now I just hope I don't get attacked by squirrels.

"How are you doing Gray?" Muffy said looking up at Gray, her eyes sparkling. A strand of her long blonde hair was in her fingers being twirled repeatedly.

She's sure working the charm.

"Good. You?" Gray said pulling the brim of his hat slightly so it hid his eyes from mine and Muffy's view.

Is he nervous? He's scared to talk to her! What a shy baby!

"Good. I've been wondering when you were coming back here. I was sad you didn't come like usual in the spring." she said sweetly and with a slight sadness in her voice.

Oh my goddess! She likes Gray, big time.

"I was busy in the spring." he mumbled looking at the ground.

"Let's go to the bar and catch up. I really, really did miss you while you were gone." she said taking his hand and began pulling him towards town.

"Uh…..err….." he said stopping which pulled her to and immediate stop.

Muffy gave him a pathetic look, her eyes getting big and watery.

"Can you let go, please." he said.

She let go and they began walking towards town.

What?! Is there something going on between them? There better not be or there will be hell to pay. HELL! I told Claire but no she insisted that he was a good trust worthy guy. If this is what I think it is, then he isn't even worthy for m to spit in his direction!

Wait where are they? I stood up and looked for them. They were way ahead. I began running towards town. It wasn't long until I got to the bar. Lucky for me there were some bushes just under the window. I hid in the bushes and glanced into the windows.

**Doctor's POV**

I approached the farm and saw nothing but crops and animals. Where is she? "Claire?" I called hoping to hear some response.

I began walking towards the large farm house. Wow, her brother is a really successful farmer. I glanced back at the large field that was split into two parts. One half of it was used for crops and the other was for animals. Still looking at the field I began knocking on the door.

"Ow that hurts." a voice said suddenly.

My hand froze and I looked at the door. Claire was standing in the doorway. She was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans. Her hair was in a towel on the top of her head. By the wetness on her face I can assume that I caught her coming out of the shower.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I just came to see how you're doing. I saw Gray in town with some blonde girl that is not you. So I wanted to make sure your ok." I said looking at the ground, it was the only thing that came to mind. I really don't know why I'm here. I really don't want to get my face broken again, my face just finally begun to heal.

I looked up at her. She had a look of confusion and hurt on her face. Shoot what did I say that upset her? Stupid! Why am I always so stupid?

"I'd ask you to come inside but its not exactly my house. It's my brother's." she said.

"I heard your brother was living here. Where is he, I'd like to meet him."

She gave me a suspicious look. "Why?" she said slowly.

"Nothing to be concerned about. I'm always looking for new clients for the clinic." I said as reassuring as I could.

"Speaking of my brother, have you seen him?" she said looking past my shoulder.

"I haven't actually met him." I said smiling and scratching the back of my neck.

"Oh. I've been wondering where he is. Jack disappeared a little bit ago." she said mumbling.

"Is there something you need him for? If you need any kind of help just let me know." I said. Wow, she hasn't pounded my face in. Today's a good day!

"I don't need him for anything. I'm just not too fond of being ditched." she said sourly.

"Well I'm sorry that he ditched you. I should go. I haven't had my face beaten in yet today, and I want it to stay that way. So I'm not going to push my luck." I said rambling.

A small look of guilt flashed on her face then was replaced with annoyance.

"I know. I deserved it. I really did. But I got to go as I said before. Good bye." I said calmly and picking my words carefully. I turned around and began walking away.

"Bye." she mumbled just load enough for me to hear.

**Jack's POV**

It took a second for my eyes to adjust and see through the windows. Inside the bar I saw Gray sitting on one of the bar stools. Good nothing is happening.

Suddenly Muffy came out of the back room and brought Gray a drink. But she didn't hand it over the table, she walked around the bar table, stood in front of him and handed it to him. That's odd. At least nothing is happening.

Ow. Suddenly I felt a stabbing pain in my leg. I looked down and moved my leg off the rock I was kneeling on.

Oh my goddess! Looking back up in the window all I saw was Muffy and Gray kissing.

I ran away. I didn't stop running until I was out of town and close to my farm. I can't believe it!………I was right! Gray is just like any other guy. Damn him. Now Claire is going to get hurt. I'm going to kill him. I really am.

I ran back to my farm and looked over at my field and didn't see Claire. "CLAIRE! WHERE ARE YOU?" I yelled. I ran to my house and opened the door and yelled, "CLAIRE! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Within seconds she appeared at the top of the staircase. Her hair was wet and she looked quite annoyed. A look of pure hatred and death burned into me from her eyes.

"EEEEEEEEP!!!!!" I went running out of the house.

"JACK!" she yelled running after me.

But I didn't stop running. Before I knew it I was far in the woods. I finally stopped and caught my breath. I looked behind me and felt a wave of relief that Claire wasn't chasing behind.

If Claire doesn't kill me first I'm going to kill that scumbag she calls her boyfriend. If she won't listen to me maybe I need to step in and end this myself.

________________________________________________________________________

**Did I surprise you all with this update? I know I really shouldn't have updated. As I have posted on my profile page. I got a lot of summer homework (it sucks I know) and I still do. I've been trying to do my summer homework but before I know it I've been working on new chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this update. Unfortunately I don't know when the next update will be. Just a few more weeks till I can work freely on this story-well kinda. **


End file.
